Ask the True Rune Bearers!
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: Tir, Riou, Hugo, Chris, Lazlo, Frey, and Sierra are transported from the Suikoverse to answer your questions! Cover art by la-sera.
1. Introduction

Helloooo~! This is **HatsuNeru**, beginning my FIRST EVER fanfic! Considering my interests, I found it veeery fitting to start off with THE GREATEST VIDEO GAME SERIES EVERR! So without farther ado, I would like to present:

**Ask the True Rune Bearers!**

**HatsuNeru**: It's simple enough. It's a question-answer column! Ask the present True Rune bearers questions about themselves, their respective wars, etc. OR you can dare them to do things, give them gifts, or even request visitors. All right guys, introduce yourselves~!

**Tir**: Tir McDohl. Soul Eater.

**Riou**: Riou, Bright Shield Rune.

**Hugo**: Hugo, True Fire

**Chris:** Chris Lightfellow, True Water.

**Lazlo**: ….

**Frey**: Speak up! I'm Freyjadour Falenas, Dawn Rune.

_**The six rune bearers are seated in a small circular room, with a couch, coffee table, and flat screen TV, space-time differences be damned.**_

**Tir**: Frey, this is for the True Rune bearers. Why are you even here?

**Chris**: And where's Geddoe?

**Riou**: **HatsuNeru** said he scared her and wasn't invited.

**Frey**: I'm…here to replace Geddoe…and I'm the Tenkai.

**Chris**: HatsuNeru, despite being a girl…must have something against me. Why am I the only female? If anyone could be here, it should be Sierra or Leknaat or someone.

**Tir:** If Leknaat were here, it would mean she had a grudge against everyone.

**Lazlo**: We should be done for right now, until we get more questions…

**Riou**: Good point. Okay everyone! R&R, ask questions, whatever! See you later!

**Author Ramblings**: Okaaay! Like he said ASK QUESTIONS! I'm hoping to make it really long and really funny, so R&R! I used the official names given by Konami and gave Chris the True Water Rune. Also, Tir's personality is based off a really funny comic I found randomly. I tried to find it again, but it was gone…ninja comic… I'm always really hyper, and I'll periodically show up in the fic and speak. I'm really looking forward to this, so help out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so last time I was too full of myself to say: I most definitely do NOT own Suikoden. As much as I wish I did. I would have updated as soon as the first two reviews came it, but I was busy with school, watching Higurashi and Hetalia, watching Vocaloid, and reading the Let's Play Archive Suikoden. Read it, hilarious shit. Oh, and sorry for the looong update. I lost my flash drive XD **

**Let's BEGIIIIN!**

Hatsu: Heeeey! This is it! The very first chapter of Ask the True Rune Bearers!

Riou: You sure took long enough…

Hatsu: I was waiting for reviews to come in! But I got excited. So the first chapter consists of two reviews, but the first one contains enough questions to fill up, I guess.

Chris: You were being lazy…

Hatsu: Best not to get ahead of ourselves, dear! *_twirls in hyper circles_*

Lazlo: Let's just start….

Tir**:** The first review is from a person called **Luca Blight is COOL****.**

Riou: …

Tir: AHAHAHAHA

Hugo: Anywaaay, this is what he said.

**To HatsuNeru; I never found any fanfic like this in suikoden fandom except yours. and I highly appreciate you for making one like this XD**

Tir: Which reminds me, why are you still here?

Hatsu**:** IT IS IMPORTANT FOR ME TO BE HERE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER

Hugo: Okay we get it! Stop yelling!

Hatsu**:** Okay, so yeah. It was a lot of fun thinking up fanfics to write, and haaard. But RexnoKiley indirectly convinced me to go with this for the first time.

Frey: So you basically stole her idea.

Hatsu: I REALLY HOPE SHE DOESN'T THINK THAT

**Okay, on with the questions. These ones are for Riou :)**

**1. if you've to choose Nanami or Jowy, who would be your choice?**

Riou: …O_O B-between the two of them? Well, I went with Nanami first, so…her, I guess.

Tir: Hmmm, a gay choice and an incest choice…..

Riou: Shut up! It's not like that!

**2. do you think fate treats you fair enough?**

Riou: NO I don't think fate treats me well enough! Talk about hell!

Tir**:** If you wanna see hell, Hugo can help you out…

Hugo: SHUT UP

**3. what do you think about Luc? I mean, he always stood in front of the stone tablet -all the day, wearing that stern expression. Do you think he even slept or ate during the Dunan Unification war? (no offense for Luc's fans. I think he's great) **

**4. Do you have other outfit?**

**That's all for Riou. Next is for Frey. I think it's not a question, more like a compliment. Yeah, so, I like your hair :D haha... that's pretty random.**

Riou: Once I offered to get him some of Hai Yo's food, and he just glared at me. So, no. He probably didn't eat or drink when other people were around... And as for another outfit, I do have other clothes, I just like this one. I'm not a diva like Frey.

Frey: *_punches the back of his head_*

Riou: What the hell? Look! She says he likes your hair! It looks like Chris's!

Frey**:** Well, thanks anyway, **Luca Blight is COOL****.**

**Hm. Okay, last question is for everyone; what do you guys think about Luca Blight and pigs? LOL**

Hatsu: So the last question for everyone is how we feel about Luca Blight and pigs. Pigs are delicious, and Luca Blight is two hours of leveling up and fighting of my life that I will assuredly never get back.

Tir: I could've eaten his soul and had it over with in about twelve seconds.

Riou: Well some of us can't do that. So I say HELL! DEMON ON EARTH!

Hugo**:** He sounds…evil. And strong.

Chris: Seconded.

Lazlo: I probably could have taken him…

Frey: Um…I might have been able to fight him. Not so sure about killing him, though.

Tir: Mr. I Don't Even Have a True Rune.

Frey: Shut the fuck up, Tir!

Hatsu: LANGUAGE, young man! The last question is for Lazlo, which is good because he didn't do much talking at all. The next and final review is from **Shanaa12****.**

**My question:**** is it true that Lazlo was the son of King Lino ?**

Lazlo: Yeah, it's true. Didn't find out until later, though…

Hatsu: Okaaay! We're all done for now so say byyyye!

**Author Ramblings: Fuuuun! Thanks to you who asked questions, and thanks to Marmora F. Atalie, writer of a very funny and a "breaking the fourth wall" fic. The next chapter hopefully won't be so short. Also, post your questions on the most recent chapter. So, questions for the next chapter will be posted on this chapter. Okay, ciao! **


	3. Chapter 2

**GOD, I TAKE FOREVER. It's because I'm lazy (and I lost my flash drive again). Thank you all for all your questions! Sooo, without further ado…**

**Ask the True Rune Bearers Chapter Three!~**

**Frey:** *reading* "I lost my flash drive again"? Lord, she needs to keep track of her things.

**Everyone**: No shit.

**Chris**: Okay, well, let's get started. The first review is from **Zippy Zipper.**

**Riou**: Wicked username.

**Huh, I kinda found this one pretty interesting while I was on my way to read over my Suikoden fic and find some mistakes on it. Alright, lemme help out; I wanna ask questions too!  
**  
**1. First off: WHERE IS SIERRA? I WILL CRY D'X**

**2. For Riou: Do you like Nanami? And by "like" I mean... You know. XD**

**3. For both Tir and Riou: WTF you two, you both were still alive in the events of Suikoden III so why the hell didn't you two get involved in the Second Fire Bringer War and stopped Luc along with Hugo and the others?**

**4. For Hugo and Chris: Why do the two of you keep giving me the impression that you're in a relationship or something? Even in the manga you two were so... X3**

**5. For everybody: What do you guys think of the latest Suikoden game (Suikoden Tierkreis)? Do you have any thoughts about going to that game's world? If you ask me the game's actually kind of cool too, only I wish it still had runes, and a suggestion box, and a bath house, and maybe some more mini-games, and maybe even connect to the main series' world... -grumble- T^T**

**6. Again, for everybody: What do you think about a fighting game with all the Suikoden characters together? I know there isn't one and I doubt they'll make one, but I like to think about it sometimes... X)**

**I ran out of questions for now... ^_^; I haven't played IV and V yet but the main characters seem really cool... =D**

**On a random note: Suikoden II's HQ was awesome... X3 Lake Castle was cool too, buuuut... Meh, I was more attached to SII. XD -Zip**

**Hugo: Hm, where IS Sierra?**

**A/N: Zippy, I love her too. She's my favorite. But I couldn't think of what to do with her. Please don't cry .**

**Riou**: B-by like, you mean….*sweatdrops*

**Tir**: Oh, are we coming back to the incest convo?

**Riou**: Shut up. No, I really don't like her like…THAT. She's…my sister….you know?

**Hugo**: The next question is much more reasonable. And I'll have to agree. What the hell were you guys doing?

**Tir**: Riou was fu—

**_Tir is cut off as Chris slams a book over his head for censorship purposes._**

**Riou**: We were both…ah…travelling. In different parts of the world.

**Tir**: _*slightly put out_*…Uh…yeah….

**Chris**: W-well… you may get that feeling because…well…

**Hugo:** We kinda are…

**Chris**: HUGO!

**Hugo**: Why do you keep denying it to everyone who asks? Are you embarrassed?

**Chris**: N-NO! It's just…

**Hugo**: What?

**Tir**: Get a room, you two.

**Lazlo**: *_headdesk_* Suikoden Tierkreis….

**Frey**: It's…a cheap ripoff.

**Lazlo**: Yeah….

**_Everyone else quickly agrees you can't have a Suikoden without True Runes, recurring characters, and either Viki or Jeane._**

**A/N: I couldn't answer the last because I didn't understand what it was.**

**Riou**: Oh yeah, my castle was awesome.

**Lazlo**: Next is from Luca Blight is COOL.

**Wah... D= I'm a girl, you know. (I just think that Luca is cool x) ) But, that doesn't really matter. Anyway, I wanna thank you for answering my questions. And sorry Riou, for bombarding you with many questions... x)**

**and... here's more questions (not for Riou though).**

**1. The first is for Hugo and Lazlo; what do you guys think about fireflies?**

**2. Lady Chris; do you-secretly or not-support yaoi? (I'm not that kinda fangirl. just mere curiosity). well, if you do, what pairings do you support? :D or maybe, you've some straight pairings you support. you can mention them, too...**

**hei, can I request a visitor? I wanna see Connell in the next chapter :D Well, make him do anything (I don't know). But, I wanna see his appearance XD I'd be really glad if you do.**

**K... I think that's all for now.**

**:)))**

**Riou:** Don't worry, that's what this is about.

**Hugo**: Fireflies…? Kinda random but they're alright. I never paid attention to them before.

**Lazlo**: I like them…

**Chris:** Yaoi? You mean…? ! Uh-uh, no . I don't think there's anything wrong with it, it's just…

**Riou: **Okay, it looks like Connell's gonna be in the next chapter. Look forward to it!

**Frey:** Now we have **lia08.**

**great story! LOVE IT! anyway...here's my questions~**

**1)For all the Tenkai Stars only:Was there anyone in your army/108 stars of destiny who you have romantic feelings for (boy or girl it's up to you), if not romantic-someone who you don't mind going on a date with?**

**2)For all those who met Jeane (who hasn't?): what first came through your mind upon seeing Jeane? (I'm particularly curious about Lazlo and Frey's responses..seeing as how their reactions in the game...piqued my curiosity)**

**3)for everyone: who/what was the most annoying/troublesome boss/enemy you've fought so far?**

**4)for Lazlo: which do you prefer? True Friends Attack or the Double Leader Attack?**

**5)last question For all Tenkai Stars again (plus Hugo as well): If you were love interests for a particular heroine in a JRPG (similar to Persona 3 Portable),who do you think would be the "canon" choice among all of you (note:you have to name somebody else, not yourself)**

**that's all thanks. more power to you guys!**

**Tir:** Kasumi.

**Riou**: Eilie, I think. Richmond did say she had a thing for me.

**Hugo**: Well, I'm not sure NOW…

**Chris**: Give it a rest! I didn't mean it like that!

**Lazlo**: Uh…nobody… I think….

**Frey**: Lyon.

**Tir**: Jeane, huh? Well… I tried to ignore her. I'm sure everyone else did too. I mean, at first it's like WOW! But then you get used to it.

**Riou**: Yeah, no kidding. I'm just curious, did she always look at everyone else as if she wanted to rape you?

**Chris:** Not me. Probably because I'm a woman.

**Lazlo**: I tried to ignore her. Like, a lot.

**Frey:** *_shudders*_

**Hugo**: Okay, next question. Troublesome enemy… that water dragon, with the crystals? Yuber kinda sucks ass, too.

**Chris**: Luc. He was just…

**Tir:** I see what you mean. For me it was probably Neclord. And then he doesn't even die!

**Riou**: And then I had to fight him. But Luca Blight was definitely the hardest for me.

**Lazlo:** That damn tree.

**Frey**: The moth. Seriously, why a moth?

**A/N: It's because "Falena" means "Moth" in Italian.**

**Lazlo:** And I prefer Double Leader Attack. Kyril's a pretty good guy, Snowe's just a prick.

**A/N: Again, I didn't understand the last question, so I couldn't answer. *bows a bunch* I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being an ignorant fool!**

**Chris**: And now we have **Marmora F. Atalie (:D).**

**Your fan fiction is really great, thanks for mentioned me in this fic. Oh i have questions for Frey.**

**1. Who you like more, Lyon or Luserina? and**

**2. What do you think will happen if you were a girl?**

**Well, that's all for now.**

**Frey**: Well, I really do like Luserina. She's amazing. But Lyon is just… I have to pick her. She's my girlfriend already. And…*_reads next question_* What? If I were a g-girl?

**Tir:** Wait, you mean he's not?

**Riou**: Whoa! Amazing! You hide it so well!

**Frey**: …..clearly, everyone would treat me the same. The only difference is I would be queen instead of Lym.

**Hugo**: Oookay, now we have **forever nemo.**

**1) Chris-What is your impression of Geddoe?**

**2) Geddoe-vice versa.**

**3)Frey-What do you think of Skald Eagan being your grandfather and how has your relationship been since you've (maybe?)found out?**

**This has been really interesting although I'd wish Georg could make an appearance-you're my favorite Georg!(Well technically it's a tie between you and Geddoe.) PEACE!**

**Chris**: Geddoe's a good guy. Really solemn, but nice. Oh, and I heard about him punching that one idiot. Wish I could have been there.

**Geddoe**:…

**Everyone:** !$%%^$ WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

**Frey**: You move like freaking ninja!

**Riou**: At least SAY SOMETHING before you come into a room!

**Geddoe**: …Chris is a good person….*_leaves_*

**Tir:** Whoa…that's…..the weirdest person I've ever met….

**Frey:** O-okay…. Skald? Well, I'm not really surprised. He does look like my dad. Although it doesn't seem like Bernadette's old enough to be my aunt. And we've just been getting on like we did at the beginning.

**Lazlo:** That's everyone…

**Riou**: Okay, later!

**Author Ramblings**

**It feels weird having a column down here, what with all the side notes I put in and all. Okay, so I guess Connell AND Georg are gonna be in the next chapter! Keep the reviews comin', guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gahh, I'm so sorry for the long delay! But it's here now! Today we have Marmora F. Atalie, someone called Hnghnghng, and Axel yamamoto. Also, two of my friends, Tiffa and Stu, asked me questions via Facebook.**

**Ask the True Rune Bearers!**

**Frey**: Okay, first we have to introduce Connell and Georg.

**Connell**: It's nice to be here.

**Georg:** Likewise.

**Riou**: Sup, Connell?

**Connell**: It's nice to see you here, Lord Riou

**Georg**: Nice to see you too, Riou

**Frey:** What am I, chopped liver?

**Tir**: Well, yeah.

**Chris**: Quiet, you.

**Georg:** So what's with all these kids, anyway?

Hugo: I am not a kid!

**Tir**: We're kids. Except Chris.

**Lazlo**: Yeah, pretty much.

**Hugo**: GAH shut up.

**Riou:**…. Whatever, let's just start the questions. Here's **Marmora F. Atalie.**

**Thanks for answering my questions, sorry for Frey but you do look like a girl. All right, here are my questions for all of you :**

**Frey**: Whoa, seriously?

**Tir:** Yes, really. It's amazing.

**Do you think you have become a good leader, why?**

**Tir**: Well, I try. It was kinda difficult, what with my curse thing sucking people's souls out all over the place.

**Riou**: Oh god… well, it was really hard at first. And especially difficult towards the end, but I hope I did okay…

**Hugo**: Pressuuuuure! Leading an army is hard! I'm glad it's over! I probably didn't act accordingly to what a leader should, so I'm not sure what the end result was in terms of respect.

**Chris**: One of the hardest things about being a leader is actually keeping the respect of the people, if you even manage to get it at all. So you just have to try your best, right? Because if not, how do you expect your followers to do the same?

**Lazlo**: Well, you don 't have to worry much about that do you Chris? Me being a leader was hard because of the off chance I could explode. Makes people not want to trust you. But like Chris said, I did my best and hopefully I was a good leader in the end…

**Frey**: Chris had the best answer out of all of us, even Lazlo! And he's the oldest one here! Immortal immaturity! For me, being a leader… it was just something being expected of me, because I was royal and all that. I'm not sure if I was a good leader myself.

**Connell**: From what I've seen, there are a lot of young people forced into positions like this.

**Georg**: Yeah. I've never met any of the others, but Riou and Frey were both inspiring leaders to me, despite being so young. Naturally, there are legends about the Island Liberation War, and you hear a lot of things about Scarlet Moon on the northern continent, so it seems like both Tir and Lazlo were pretty good as well.

**Tir:** Hey hold on, I was in Dunan too. We were in the same castle. What do you mean you've never met me?

**Georg**: Not personally. I might have seen you a few times, I'm not sure.

**Tir:** …

**Hugo:** Give it a rest, will you?

**2. Isn't it funny that in each games Viki keep appear in front of us, what if she appear in front of the enemy?**

**Chris:** That would be a disaster. I mean, we got into so many enemy territories with her. It would be horrible if they did the same with her.

**Hugo**: On the other hand, maybe she would mess up and sneeze them into oblivion.

**Tir**: That wouldn't happen; there would be no plot then.

**A/N: Fourth wall?**

**Tir:** For some reason, I can't imagine the enemy knowing what to do with her.

**Lazlo**: Yeah…

**3. Do you think why the leader in each games seem to never have a serious romantic relationship with somebody, especially Lazlo?**

**Lazlo:** Wait, what?

**Tir**: She said you have no love life.

**Riou:** Speak for yourself.

**Tir**: What do you mean? My fangirl is the author.

**Hugo**: You only have one fangirl?

**HatsuNeru**: He better only have one fangirl.

**Connell**: Y-yandere fangirl?

**Riou**: O_O I do not envy you.

**Tir**: Shut uppp! Besides, I have Kasumi, right?

**Riou**: Eilie and I have hung out… It hasn't exactly gotten much further than that.

**Hugo**: Chris and I…

**Chris**: Well, it wasn't exactly happening during the war, but after….

**Frey**: Lyon and I are together. It was kind of obvious during the game, right?

**A/N: The fourth wall means nothing to me! That's the kind of fic this is.**

**Well, thank before and good luck.**

**Riou:** Whew, thanks Marmora.

**Georg**: It looks like next we have **Hnghnghng.**

**Sup guys, got a buttload of questions for you~**

**Chris**: That's the idea!

**Tir, how much do you like Kasumi? *eyebrow waggle* I know she vists Gregminster once a week since the end of the Suikoden 2 war..AND you guys go on a date in Suikogaiden in your secret place... *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Tir:** I really do like Kasumi. It's nice that she understands me. Yeah, that was a date in Suikogaiden.

**HatsuNeru:** Dammit. Lucky I like Kasumi, huh?

**Riou, not really a question but I hope to god you met up with Ellie and hooked up with her someday.**

**Riou**: I'm working on it! We're both shy! And my sister keeps getting in the way.**  
Lazlo, do you go to Camp Lazlo lol**

**Lazlo**: Do I go to what?

**Chris**: **Hnghnghng**, I think that's a no.**  
Frey, have you seen doujinshi on the internet with you and Georg? *heeehee***

**Frey**: No, let's look it up.

…

…

…

**Frey**: HOLY SHIT.

**Georg**: What… the hell….

**Frey**: *_moves to another part of the room_***  
Chris and Hugo: Get a room you two.**

**HatsuNeru, Tir**: THANK YOU.

**Hugo**: We aren't doing anything!**  
Everyone: if a piece of food drops on the ground, do you count five seconds or ten seconds and then eat it?**

**Tir**: I pick it up right away. Why waste good food?

**Riou**: I've always counted to ten since I was little. Not sure why….

**Chris**: I just… don't eat it.

**Hugo**: I really don't care. I just pick it up again.

**Lazlo**: I just don't drop it.

**Georg**: Yeah, same.

**Frey**: I count to five. **  
*cough* special request time! just for the hell of it, Kasumi and Tir making out in front of everyone just to make them all jealous. Eue**

**Tir:** Kasumi!

**Kasumi**: Uh… I guess we have to…

**Tir:** I'd rather not do it in front of so many people, but what the review says, goes.

…

…

**Lazlo**: I wonder how long this has to go on….

**Connell:** Until Tir gets another question, I think…

**Riou:**…. Let's just keep going shall we?

**Chris**: Let's. We now have **Axel yamamoto.**

**Frey**: When it says Axel, we are referring to the reviewer, not Na-Nal Axel. It took HatsuNeru a few minutes to figure that out.

**Hm...it's not the first time i see this kinda fanfic, but i also dont see it often...but you're doing good, so keep it up! But if you dont mind me asking question?  
for Riou:  
1. do you really dont like Nanami? i mean incest isn't so bad.**

**Riou**: No I don't!

**Lazlo:** I just realized… you and Nanami aren't blood related, right?

**Frey**: You totally could!

**Riou**: NO I couldn't! It would be weird!

**Frey:** Whatever you say…

**Riou**: I'm just glad Tir is too busy making out with Kasumi to comment on that…

**Connell:** I'm sure he will later….**  
for Hugo and Christ:  
1. do you two married yet?**

**Chris**: No, we're just dating right now.**  
2. Do Hugo good in bed? (no ofense if you hate pervert)**

**Chris, Hugo:** We haven't gotten that far yet!**  
3. Christ are you still a virgin?**

**Chris**: Uh… oh god, how do I answer this…

**Frey**: It's a yes-no question!

**Chris**: Uh… yeah… I am…

**Georg**: You would say that even if you weren't, right?**  
for Lazlo:  
1. Do you like Paula?**

Lazlo: Paula…? She's my friend, why?  
Frey: You're wasting a question, Axel. This guy is socially challenged and oblivious to love.

Lazlo: Love?**  
2. Youre my favorite!**

Lazlo: Oh… thank you.**  
for Frey:  
1. Do you like Lym? i mean like as not a sister brother should.**

Frey: Haven't you read about King Tut? No I don't like her like that!**  
2. Why Lyon?**

Frey: Because she's my best friend who is always there for me. Got a problem?

**Well, thats all the question if you dont mind it. I hope i did not make you mad and may the force be with you! *boom* wha-what!  
Soldier 1: sir! the yaoi force has breach the gate! our defense's has scatter around!  
Axel: blast! hurry call aid to a nearest S.M.A(straight man alliance)  
Soldier 1: yes sir!  
Soldier 2: sir! the yaoi has breach our last defense's! they're heading this way! *boom* they're here!  
Yaoi soldier: surrender to the Gay side!  
Axel: never!*pick up Lazlo dual swords* i will never surrender! in the name of incest and pervert! chhhhaaaaarrrrrgggeeee!  
S.M.A Soldiers: Charge!  
*conection terminate***

**Tir, Kasumi**: *_not paying attention_*

**Chris**: What… was that?

**Riou**: Dude, our security sucks!

**HatsuNeru**: Fight, **Axel**, fight! *_runs off to join them_*

**Frey**:… uh, okay? Now we have **HatsuNeru**'s Facebook friends, Tiffa and Stu. First is Tiffa.

**Tir: Did you think that Quincy was a girl when you first met him? I did, despite his name... And how does it feel to have the power of the Soul Eater? Would you use it on some people for me that I don't like? :D**

**Tir**: AIR! Okay. Wait, hold on, Quincy is a guy?

**Riou**: That's a yes, Tiffa.

**Tir**: And the Soul Eater kinda sucks, no pun intended. It's all powerful and all that, but…. However, name the person and I will happily use it on them for you.**  
Riou: What is that gold piece... on your head and why do you wear it? I mean, it looks nice, but I'm just wondering.**

**Riou**: It's a circlet Grandpa Genkaku gave me. I wear it because I like it, and because it was a present.**  
Hugo: I used to have a crush on you when I was 15. But anyway... are those black tips in your hair natural? And you should totally get with Caesar. Just saying.**

**Hugo:**You had a crush on me? That's nice, thank you. Yeah, my hair is naturally like this. It's weird… and… Caesar? Really? Sorry, I don't lean that way…

**A/N: OMG I'm sorry Deon! Will you still marry me?**

**Chris: You are beautiful. I think it's fairly obvious that Borus is in love with you. I think you should date him. Don't you? I mean, he's cute, right?**

**Chris**: Oh, thank you. And yes, Borus actually told me he loved me. But… he's just not my type. He acts to irrationally. **  
Lazlo: How do you do that shuffle run? It looks fun.**

**Lazlo**: I just…. Run…. Is it really that strange?

**Tir**: Yes.**  
Prince: Your hair is GORGEOUS. Seriously. I'm jealous. Do you get hit on a lot? Besides that chick with Shula. I forgot her name.**

**Tir**: Hey, Frey, that's another girl who loves your hair.

**Frey**: Gahh, shut up. Yeah Tiffa, I do get hit on a lot, not just Nifsara. Like, almost every girl I meet…

**Oh! I dare Hugo to kiss... the prince. Also, I forgot to ask to have Miklotov as a guest!**

**Hugo**: You want me to kiss HIM?

**Tir:** It'll be fine. Just pretend it's Chris. He has the hair for it.

**Frey**: I don't want to!

**Tir:** I had to make out with Kasumi the whole session!

**Hugo**: Well it's fine for you, she's your girlfriend!

**Georg**: Look, just do it. It'll be over before you know it.

**Frey**: God, fine.

**Hugo**: Ugh…

**Frey, Hugo**: *_kiss_*

**Tir**: Aw, you two are so cute together. If only Frey wasn't a guy…

**Frey, Hugo**: SHUT UP!

**Chris**:… well, anyway, it's too late to have Miklotov as a full guest right now, but he can answer Tiffa's questions.

**Miklotov: What kind of girls do you like? If you could date any girl at the castle, who would you date? Is blue your favorite color? It's my favorite, thanks to you. ;) Black and blue is the best! Also, I'm your biggest fan girl. Stay sexy.**

**Miklotov**: It is an honor to make your acquaintance, my lady. I … am not sure what my type is. Probably someone serious. And… there is this one girl, who has short dark hair and says she loves me. I think I might date her… blue is my favorite color. I'm glad we have something in common. *bows* thank you for your kind words. *leaves*

**Connell**: There's only one question from Stu. It's…

**Gizel: Why are you such a paedophile?**

**HatsuNeru**: I refuse to have Gizel on this fic. However, I would be happy to answer.

**Georg**: Oh, she's back.

**HatsuNeru**: HE'!

**Frey:** I agree.

**Riou:** Well, that seems to be everyone.

**Hugo:** Thank you all, keep the reviews coming.

**Author Ramblings:**** Ohhh my god the typing! My fingers huuurt! My brain hurt trying to get Miklotov's personality right! This is all Tiffa's fault. Do you hear me, Tiffany? This is your fault! I'm just kidding, it was good writing experience. Tiffa and Stu, I love YOU!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back, finally! Yeah, when I give myself a deadline, don't believe me. Anyway, the reviews have gotten so much longer! It's exciting! I keep getting attacked! Dear flamers, flames will be used to burn flamers at the stake! Guess what guess what! I'm in this chapter! Yeah, I figured since so many people are mentioning me in the reviews, I might as well stick around for this one. So let's get going! **

**Riou:** You haven't posted a new chapter since early June, you know. People keep telling you they like your fic. You'd think that get you at least a little more motivated.

Hatsu: Nope!

Chris: Figures….

Frey: Yeah, yeah, let's just get started. First up is **Axel Yamamoto.**

***cough* *cough* damn...for a yaoi force they sure are massive, i wonder how they reproduce...and how the hell could they get in here so fast? anyway HatsuNeru i thank you for you're support.**

Hatsu: *salutes* No problem sir! Anytime you need my help!

**And yeah...my name really Axel mind you, and many fellow Suikoden fan they also refer my name to that muscle head Axel from suikoden 4.  
and here is the question:  
for Tir:**

Tir: Oh fun.

**1. err...sorry if you are ofended i dont ask question in the last review, its just... i never play Suikoden 1! huweeeee! *crying***

Tir: Oh…uh… I wasn't offended….don't cry….

Lazlo: He's crying…

Hugo: Wow, Tir can even make guys cry. Normally it's just girls. Except for that one…

Tir: HATSU ISN'T A NORMAL GIRL!

Hatsu: Wait, what?

Riou: Shut up you guys, it's my turn.

**for Riou: **

**1. why? why is it feel weird? i mean, aren't you two always together? eating, cooking, bathing, sleeping togethe-errr, anyway the point is why doeas it feel weird dating Nanami?**

Riou: Uh, we don't bathe and sleep together…. Anyway, we were raised as brother and sister, so it really seems as if we are, even though we're not blood related.

Tir: You still could though.

Riou: Shut UP

**2. just for a note, that gold piece thingy on you're head make you look like sungokong from china myth.(in my opinion at least)**

Chris: Hey, it does!

Hatsu, Riou: What's a sungokong?

Lazlo: Hatsu, you're the author…can't you even be bothered to do research?

Hatsu: You know, it kinda depends. I did research on this one thing…. And….

Frey: And it left her kinda traumatized.

Hatsu: Don't say it!

Tir: Foot—

Hatsu: SHUT UP!

Riou: FOOT BINDING!

Hatsu: AAAGH! YOU LITTLE BITCH, I HAD FINALLY GOTTEN IT OUT OF MY HEAD!

**3. a challenge! if you are a true man and not a sissy kiss Nanami! **

Riou: W-what?

Frey: You have to kiss Nanami.

Hatsu: And yes you have to.

Riou: WHY?

Hatsu: One, I say so. Two, what the reviewer says is law, and three, I'm punishing you for bringing….THAT…up again.

Nanami: Oh come on Riou, is it really that bad?

Riou: N-nanami! I-I mean, it's not, it's just….

Nanami: Just what?

Riou: Ugh…

Nanami: Come on, I don't mind, get over here.

Riou: *kisses Nanami on the mouth*

Nanami: There, see? Not so bad. *leaves*

Hatsu: *hands him a cup of bleach* Here, pour this in your ears.

**For Hugo:**

**1. well, if you and Christ hasn't gone that far...what kind of romantic thing you do?**

Hugo: Well, uh… kissing….and stuff…

Chris: Really not much. *blushes* does it matter?

**2. do you like kissing Frey? if you say yes, then i have to kill you. (readying a magnum sniper.)**

Frey, Hugo: NO!

Hugo: I never want to go through that again!

Frey: Hatsu, pass the bleach.

**For Lazlo: **

Lazlo: Oh god

**1. ...since asking about love is wasting question, how about i put you in a room with a naked Paula, Jewel, Kika, and Millay, and lock you all inside, what will you do?**

Lazlo: AGH! P-please don't…

Hatsu: Bleach? I think he'll need it if Axel decides to go through with it. I might let him.

Chris: You're having a ball with this, aren't you?

Hatsu: If I ever write something serious, you all have permission to freak out.

Tir: *moves his seat*

**For Fray:**

**1. hmm...so you still choose Lyon huh? is there by any chance i can change you're mind?**

Frey: Afraid not. Sorry.

Hatsu: Dammit.

**2. what do you think of Miakis?**

Frey: Miakis is a really good friend of mine. That's about it.

Tir: That's it, huh?

Frey: Yes, you jackass!

**3. do you like kissing Hugo? (aiming with a sniper.)**

Frey: I already said no! Point that somewhere else!

Lazlo: Calm down, I don't think he was actually going to shoot.

**And err.. HatsuNeru san, if you could can you add Miakis? or just call her to answer my question to her.**

Hatsu: Well, I can't add Miakis, this is "Ask the True Rune Bearers", and she's…not one, but having her here for a moment to answer questions is perfectly fine!

Miakis: Aw, shoot. Anyway, what have we got here? I'll answer.

**for Miakis(you dont have to answer it)**

**1. Hey beautiful, here's a question for you, do you perfer serving Frey or Lym?**

Riou: "Hey beautiful"?

Hatsu: It's not like he's lying.

Miakis: Thank you Axel! But I gotta say, you'll have to try harder than that! Serving Prince was nice and fun and all, but I prefer serving the Princess! We just sorta go together, and she's so much fun to tease.

**2. stay Sexy!**

Miakis: I plan on it! See you all later!

**Also a bonus for everybody: that i found a very interesting doujinshi about Miakis and Frey, tell me if you want it, i'll send it in the next review.**

Hatsu: SENDITSENDITSENDITSENDIT

Frey: Oh god…

Tir: I agree with Hatsu. Send it!

Chris: As long as it isn't anything dirty…

**S.M.A Soldiers: the commander really like tomboy girl.**

Hatsu: Oh, hey you guys! Yeah, it seems like it!

Lazlo: When did they get in here…?

**?: my my my...**

**Axel: you!**

**Yaoi female general: im the commanding officer of the yaoi force's and you must be the infamous Axel, are you not?**

**Axel: heh, *pick up Lazlo sword's* you know that im specialize on fighting female since its always end up with a loud moan and the smell of sweath.**

**S.M.A Soldier: go sir!**

**Yaoi female general: heh, then come!**

***conection terminate***

**Lazlo**: He ran off with my swords again….

**Frey**: I think you'll survive.

**Chris**: Now we have **Marmora F. Atalie.**

**Thank you for answering again, if you don't mind, I want to asking again.**

**Hatsu**: We don't mind at all!

**Tir**: We don't?

**Chris**: Of course not.

**For Tir :**

**1. I am glad you and Kasumi are dating, you two are my favourite pairing.**

**Tir**: Oh thank you, yeah I'm pretty happy about it too.

**2. Did you know that Nash, Meg, Millie, and Viki was spying on you and Kasumi on your date in Suikogaiden?**

**Tir**: Wait, they were what?

**Hatsu**: That's creepy!

**Hugo**: Oh my god… I hope no one spies on me and Chris…

**3. How's Gremio, are he still following you around even on your date?**

**Tir**: Gremio's doing well, I do get him to leave Kasumi and I alone when we want to be.

**Riou**: Last I saw him he was getting pretty old though, right?

**Tir**: Yeah…

**4. Aren't you from aristocrat family? But you didn't look like one, especially because of your weird bandanna.**

**Tir**: I am, but I try not to look it. I mean, people try to attack aristocrats, and I really don't need that. It doesn't matter anymore, anyways…

**5. I think you have more fangirls than HatsuNeru, you do look cool.**

**Tir: **Thanks. And do I? I try.

**Hatsu**: It's not a problem at all, just so long as he recognizes that he and Kasumi stay together and he understands just how I feel.

**For Riou :**

**1. What do you mean by Nanami getting in the way on your way to Eillie, did Nanami doesn't like her?**

**Riou**: She's like an overprotective parent! I mean, she likes Eilie well enough, but it's like…she just wants us to be friends.

**Tir**: She wants you all to herself.

**Riou**: Will you lay off that?

**Hugo**: Somehow I don't think it's ever going to end.

**Chris**: Yeah, same. This is a running gag, it doesn't end.

**2. How's Jowy right now? are he getting up with Jillia?**

**Riou: **He travels around with me some of the time, but he goes back to visit Jillia and Pilika every so often.

**3. Who do you think will be a good pair for Nanami?**

**Riou**: There are so many pairings on of her and Luc, but Luc is a crazy dick, soo…

**Hugo**: Seconded!

**Hatsu**: And he's kinda dead.

**Everyone: ***looks at Hatsu*

**Hatsu: **What? He is!

**Chris**: Are you all right?

**Hatsu**: What, is he not dead or something?

**For Hugo :**

**1. Isn't it weird that you're the leader, but you aren't the Tenkai Star? **

**Hugo**: Oh, so you have to be the Tenkai to be the leader?

**Hatsu: **That seems to be the theme here.

**Chris**: Don't take this the wrong way, but I think Thomas is better suited to be the Tenkai.

**Hugo**: I actually agree with you on that.

**2. How did you and Chris get together? Chris is 6 years older than you, but that's fine since two are true rune bearer, right.**

**Chris**: Well, it just sort of…happened.

**Hugo**: It was a little bit after the war ended.

**Tir**: Age doesn't matter when you're a true rune bearer, you end up forgetting how old you are anyway.

**Riou**: Huh? What do you mean?

**Tir: **Hey Lazlo, how old are you?

**Lazlo: **Uh…

**Tir**: See?

**3. Do you think Geddoe should get a girlfriend? Who the best you think?**

**Hugo**: I think Geddoe might be happier if he had a girlfriend. Queen seems to be the best choice for it.

**For Chris :**

**1. Have you ever regret to be so beautiful? I mean how you handle all the attention? Have Hugo ever get **

**jealous because of that?**

**Chris**: I've never really paid attention to how I look. It doesn't matter when you're fighting, an enemy is an enemy, no matter how good looking they are.

**Hugo**: I do not get jealous!

**Chris**: Actually, you do sometimes.

**2. What did you like about Hugo?**

**Chris**: Well…. He's strong, and a good leader, and is social and doesn't try to beat other men away, even if he does get jealous every so often.

**Hugo**: I do not!

**Chris**: You do.

**3. What did Lucia say about your relationship with Hugo?**

**Chris: **Well, she didn't like it at first, but after a while she got used to it.

**For Lazlo :**

**1. Since you said Paula is just a friend, then is there any girl you like since all the girl on your time are death except the elves and maybe mermaids.**

**Lazlo**: Not really..

**Tir**: We did establish feelings of love are wasted on this guy.

**2. Did you ever become the king of Obel? **

**Lazlo**: No, I declined that offer. I didn't want that kind of attention.

**Riou**: You don't want people paying attention to you if you have a rune.

**Tir**: Unless you're Sierra.

**Riou: **Not even her, actually.

**For Freyjadour :**

**Hatsu**: What a name. Frey-ya-door.

**1. Did you ever think to dye your hair like Sialeeds or wearing a wig like roy? Because I think you white hair is what make you look like a girl.**

**Frey**: I'm not that fussy about it, actually. A lot of guys have white hair.

**Hatsu**: Yeah, just look at Sephiroth.

**A/N: THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN OBLITERATED! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tir**: Yeah, but a lot of other white heads don't look as sissy as you.

**2. I am sorry, that I keep mention that you look like a girl, I just can't help it, I ever read an indonesian fanfiction about you as a natural girl.**

**Hatsu**: I want the link to that.

**Chris**: What is up with you today?

**Hatsu**: NyQuil and Redbull!

**for every true rune bearers :**

**If someday you have a child, will you give your rune to them? Maybe like a heirloom. Since someday they will look older than you.**

**Lazlo: **I couldn't. I wouldn't wish this on anyone else.

**Everyone**: *agrees*

**Sorry, I am asking so much questions. Thank you very much and good luck.**

**Hatsu: **AND NOW WE HAVE MY VIRTUAL BEST FRIEND, **LIA08!**

**hello I'm back again, here to give my support to HatsuNeru and to all Suikoden characters!**

**Hatsu**:*runs to hug her*

**Tir**: Aw, look, she made a friend.

**Hatsu**: Luvandia is my friend too! *sticks tongue at Tir*

**btw,HatsuNeru I totally understand your feelings as Tir's number one fangirl *clasps HatsuNeru's hands* because we're comrades! Not that I'm Tir's number one fangirl mind you, because I'm also the number one fangirl...of Lazlo! XD...and Riou too I guess..I still can't make up my mind :(**

**Hatsu**: We are :D *hugs her*

**Riou**: She can't decide between the two of us?

**Lazlo**: …..?

**anyway here's my questions:**

**TO EVERYONE: your thoughts on the Suikoden 6 game?**

**Hatsu**: IT BETTER FUCKING COME OUT SOON! TIERKREIS WAS A FAIL

**Everyone**: *wants to be in it*

**Hatsu**: I want everyone here to be in it. Including YOU! *points at fourth wall*

**TO EVERYONE: if you were going to star in a crossover game with either the Tales series or the Final Fantasy series which of the two game would you choose?**

**Everyone**: Final Fantasy

**TO AUTHOR: (lol) where is Ted, Sierra, Nash and Kyril? waahhh!**

**Hatsu**: Well, Ted is dead, and Nash and Kyril don't have true runes.

**Chris**: You are so morbid! Think of people's feelings!

**Hatsu**: What's a feeling? Can I eat it? Anyway, I started a poll on my profile for who I should add in. The options are Luc, Sassy (Sasarai), Sierra, and Jowy.

**TO EVERYONE: who do you think has the largest number of fangirls among you? and yes...Lady Chris is included **

**Tir**: I vote Chris. She has a whole brigade of them, and men are always hitting on her.

**Riou**: I vote Frey. He's pretty.

**Frey**: Shut up. I actually vote Riou, he's the most popular.

**Chris**: I'm not entirely sure what to say…

**Lazlo**: I actually vote Riou too…

**Hugo**: Chris.

**TO ALL TENKAI STARS: have you ever thought of working in a host club? (I'm sure you guys wouldn't have any problems getting customers XD..and Connell too for the pedophilic shotacons *is shot)**

**Hatsu**:NOO LIA!

**Frey**: I think all of us would rather not. Again, the attention that comes with it…

**Hatsu**: Because being the main character of a video game doesn't get you enough attention already.

**...well that's it I gue- *BOOM***

**Hatsu: **Oh, dammit, not again…

**Lia:"w-what was that?"**

**Roy:*chest heaving as he breaks down the door on his way in* i..it's them!**

**Lia:"R-roy? wait a sec...what are you.."**

**Frey**: Yes, asshole, what ARE you doing here?

**Richard:"it's..them! They've abducted Luc and Sasarai and tied them up somewhere with chains and handcuffs!"**

**Lia: WHAT? hey wait...that's hot XD"**

**Chris**: Oh my god!

**Hugo**: Luc…?

**Sasuke:"who's them anyway?"**

**Riou**: Sasuke, you too

**Lazlo**: Who is them?

**Nick:"the fangirls who else?"**

**Tir**: SHIT

**Hatsu**: Jesus Christ…this always happens…

**Lia:"ugh!why are there so many bishies here HatsuNeru I'm gonna have a nosebleed"**

**Hatsu**:*hands her a Kleenex* That happens to me sometimes.

**Sasuke:"Uh no, don't do that, it's gonna be a hassle to clean up"**

**Nick:"Especially since we're just guest characters"**

**Hatsu**: Yeah, leave it to the hostess to clean up.

**FANGIRLS:" Open up! *about to break down the frontmost door* give us all the bishounen in the room and let us tie them up!"**

**Hatsu**: *walks over to the couch* Move. *shoos everyone off*

**Chris**: What are you doing?

**Hatsu**: *moves the couch, revealing a hidden door. * Okay everyone, out.

**Lia:"Oh my, it's my and HatsuNeru's comrades"**

**Frey**: Lia, please don't' let them in

**Hatsu**: *_tosses Axel a flamethrower and grabs another one for herself_* Why not?

**Riou**: Why are you so calm about this?

**Hatsu**: This happens to me a lot.

**Roy:"Don't tell me you're gonna let them in"\**

**Lia:"well I really should...but.."**

**Lazlo**: Don't!

**Nifsara:"in the name of SAPPHIRE! I demand you to open this door"**

**Frey**: Son of a bitch! It's her!

**Linfa:"You better wise up and open this now!"**

**Hatsu**: *aims flamethrower*

**Richard:"oh my, those two are here now"**

**Lia:" fakes crying like Rukia* wait! I don't care what happens to the others! Just don't harm Lazlo and Riou! oh and HatsuNeru too since she's my comrade. As well as Lady Chris since she's cool**

**Sasuke:"what the hell"**

**Hatsu**: What the hell are you still doing here? Go on, through the trapdoor. Chris, make sure all my guests are through.

**Chris**: That's fine, but… where are ou going?

**Hatsu**: Ima go torch a bitch! Come on, Axel! *leaves running*

*Everything goes quiet*

**Lazlo**: I'm so glad that's over.

**Frey**: Me too…

**Hugo**: Our security really does suck…

**Riou**: Well, until Hatsu gets back, there really isn't any point in continuing. Lets' stop for today.

**Chris:** Good idea.

**Frey:** Sorry everyone.

**Author Ramblings:**

**Reasons for stopping**

**I was running out of time on the computer**

**I was tired.**

**It's funner this way. It's like a cliffhanger. Will Axel and I make it?**

**There were two more reviews after Lia that I will cover first thing next chapter. I didn't forget you, archsage150 and fansgirl, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back! New chapter! Writing this one was hell, allow me to explain why. So, I decided to write in on itself, when suddenly it said the webpage expired and I lost everything! THIS HAPPENED TWICE! What you are reading right now is the products of three different drafts, all come together! I wish I was exaggerating. Between writing this son of a bitch and waiting for my favorite fanfics to update (DO YOU HEAR ME NIKI?) I'm tired. So tired…. I think I'll go bang my head against the wall and then go to sleep. Whoa, hold on. I hear crying…**

**Lia: "*sob,sob*"**

Tir: Okay, uh…

Riou: W-why is she crying?****

Roy: "c'mon, get a hold of yourself Lia"

Frey: Roy, what's wrong with her?****

Lia: "B-*sob* but-"

Roy: "*lays a hand on Lia's shoulder* Look , I know how you feel...but"

Hugo: But what's wrong with her?****

Lia: "*sob*"

Roy: "No,Seriously get a hold of yourself, you've been crying for the past 30 minutes already"

Chris: Roy, this might be serious, I don't think we should—

Hugo: Come on Lia, cheer up!****

Lia: "B-but Hatsu-chan isn't back with Axel-san yet! waaahhh!"

Hugo:….that's it?

Tir: I fail to see how this is a crying matter.

Chris: She hasn't come back for a while though…****

Roy: "ugh, annoying.. *starts stretching Lia's cheeks*

Frey: Roy!****

Lia: "w-wazza fub u doib?"

Roy: "I said quit it will you they'll be fine!"

Chris: Yes, Axel is used to fighting and Hatsu has her own army!

Lazlo: She has a what…?

Frey: *pries Roy off Lia* What is up with you?****

Lia: "*rubs cheeks,scowling"

Riou: You okay?****

Nick: *quickly changes topics* how bout those questions you wanna ask, Lia?"

Lia:"h-huh? uh oh yeah!"

FOR TIR:

1)What did you first think of Riou upon seeing him?

Tir: "Who is this kid and why is he watching me fish?"

Riou: Well…

Hugo: Can't really blame him for that one, huh?****

2)Why did you choose a staff as your weapon?

Tir: It was just the weapon that suited me best. I tried other things, but I worked well with the staff.

**3)Did you ever have doubts about using your SoulEater?"**

Tir: Well, yes. Everyone feels doubt about using a large power—

Riou: Unless you're Luca Blight—

Hugo: Or Luc—

Tir: And I didn't want to lose control and kill a bunch of people—

Riou: Like Luca Blight.

Hugo: And Luc.****

RIOU:

1)What did you first think of Tir upon seeing him?

Riou: Well, at first I was kind of in awe. I mean, he was the leader of a powerful army who took down an empire and he's the bearer of a powerful rune…

Tir: =O

Riou: And then he started talking.

Tir: What the fuck?

Riou: See what I mean?****

2)About that armor you wore when you lead the Dunan Unification Army , was it uncomfortable or heavy in any way? Sure seems like it.

Riou: Yeah, it was kind of heavy—

Tir: Because you're such a shrimp.

Riou: I am not!

Frey: Riou, sooner or later you'll have to admit you're the smallest one here.

Riou: B-but…

Frey: And Tir, you're second smallest, so shut up!

Tir: What?

**3)Was there a time in your life as the leader of the Dunan Unification Army where you really hated Jowy?(but since his your best friend, you still hesitated)  
**

Riou: I don't think I could truly hate Jowy, but when he killed Anabelle it was a mix of disbelief and heavy dislike.

**HUGO&CHRIS:**

1)(for Chris)I heard you have a lot of suitors, so why go for Hugo? Don't get me wrong, I think he's cool, just wondering what that special something he has which made you choose him?

Chris: Well, there lots of reasons, but the main one would have to be that he's the one I can truly relate to. You can't really expect a lot of people to understand how it feels to be a leader, and how it feels to bear a true rune.****

2)(for Hugo) have you forgiven Luc and the others for their betrayal?

Hugo: I don't think I can really forgive Luc and them, but I understand where he was coming from, so I can empathize a little.****

3)(for both) are you planning on getting married, since the war's over and all? XD

Chris: Maybe in a while. MAYBE.

Hugo: We really don't want to consider it right now.

**LAZLO:**

1)Do you Kyril and Snowe still hang out sometimes just like always since the war is now over? (well, before Kyril went MIA anyway)

Lazlo: Not with Snowe, so much, as he's been getting on with his own life…

Tir: And he's a BITCH.

Lazlo: Yes, that too. But Kyril and I meet up sometimes and travel around together.****

2)Does Lino know bout your connection to him?

Lazlo: Yes. After the war, we-well, he and Flare-worked it out.****

3)What's the story bout the headband? As far as I could see,you wear it even when you take a bath

Riou: You wear it in the bath?

Tir: Lia knows what you wear in the bath?

Everyone:….!

Lazlo: W-well…uh…*cough* I-I guess I do…I just like it, there's no particular story behind it…****

FREY:

1)Do you use some sort of special shampoo or conditioner for that shiny, soft hair of yours? Lol

Tir: Yes Frey, won't you share your fabulous glamour tips with us?

Frey: Shut up! I just wash it normally, I can't help it if it looks the way it does!****

2)I heard that Lym and Luserina became good friends after the war. Is it true? and why so?

Frey: Yes, it is. It has to do with Luserina's place in the new government system. She spends a lot of time in the Sun Palace.****

3)Does Lym get jealous over your relationship with Lyon?

Frey: Lym gets jealous over my relationship with any given person. She's old enough to know how childish it is, though.

Tir: Kinda how you know it's childish to freak out over your hair?

Frey: Kinda how you know it's childish to tease people about their hair?****

EVERYONE:

1)Do you envision yourself as future fathers (and in Chris' case) mothers?

Everyone: NO!

Riou: I mean…we all look so young…****

2)Who's your sort-of best friend in your respective armies? Putting Gremio,Jowy,Snowe,Georg and Geddoe aside

Tir: Kasumi. She understands things by all standards normal people shouldn't.

Frey: Yeah we can tell, judging from the makeout session in previous chapters…Besides Lyon, I would have to say Miakis. She's supportive and great if you need cheering up.

Chris: I would say…Salome. He's calm and easy to talk to.

Hugo: Aila. It's nice talking to someone your own age, and I've known her for a long time.

Lazlo: Flare, I think…

Riou: Eilie and Nanami. It was hard not to be, they hung around me all the time. It was nice, though, for the most part.****

3)Which character from another video game would you like to battle due to curiosity,a friendly competition or a test of strength?

Tir: I don't know if this counts, but Sieg from Tierkries. Let's show him what real power is!

Riou: Riku from Kingdom Hearts.

Hugo: Cloud Strife. Just to see how well I would do.

Chris: Tifa Lockhart. She's a strong woman, I'd like to learn from her.

Lazlo: Um…Link. Legend of Zelda.

Frey: Personally, I want a shot at Natalia from Champions of Norrath.****

Roy: " Good thing you didn't waste much time crying,or else Ted will come and haunt you in your sleep, like that crazy chick in the videotape"

Lia: " T-Ted..?"

Tir: *falls into depression* Ted is dead…

Lazlo: Ted…****

Sasuke: "Oh no *facepalm*"

Chris: Oh, Lia…!****

Lia: " waaaaahhhhh! *cries a waterfall* T-ted is dead! *cries*"

Riou: Oh god! Oh god!

Hugo: Why does this happen?****

Sasuke: "Nice going Roy"

Tir: Ted is dead…

Frey: Yeah, you son of a bitch!****

Roy: "shaddup"

Nick: " *whispers to Richard* doesn't she know that Ted is dead?"

Richard: " Well yeah, we had to keep the truth away from her or she'll be like that "

Riou: And Tir gets like that…****

Nick: " Tell HatsuNeru to do something .!We're gonna drown in her tears,uh oh yeah! How about calling Ted's spirit here?"

Frey: We can't summon a spirit here, Hatsu would flip her shit!

Chris: She isn't back yet, anyway!

Hugo: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?

Tir: Ted is dead…****

Sasuke:" No way!That's creepy. *points to Lia* -and she'll freak out and we'll be in even deeper shit"

Riou: Hatsu'll get pissed if she comes back and Lia is crying!

Frey: *loses it completely* We're gonna die! We're gonna drown in Lia's tears!****

Roy: " * sarcastic*That's great, I can just see the headlines: 11 people found dead in a female teenager's house at a particular suburbia due to drowning...ugh Yo! Lazlo or Riou or whomever do something!"

Riou: Why us?

Hatsu: Why is Lia crying?

*Everything goes silent*

…

…

Riou: H-Hatsu!

Chris: Where have you been?

Hatsu: Why are all these people in my house? And why is Lia CRYING? *turns on Roy* YOU!

Tir: Ted is dead…

Lazlo: Let's just explain…

….

…

…

…

Hatsu: I see now! *points to all the guests* GET OUT! Here, Lia, you can stay.

Chris: Hatsu, where have you been this entire chapter?

Hatsu: *puts flamethrower away* Fangirls are tougher than I thought. I left them to Axel and came back to check on everything. *hits Tir on the head* Snap out of it.

Tir:…..We shall never speak of this again.

Hugo: I'll agree to that…

Riou: Let's just forget it and keep going…we have **archsage150** now.

**First I'd like to request Georg back solely to answer some of my questions for him. **

Georg: I'm back. *eyes move from the flamethrower propped against the wall to everyone sitting* Uh…*decides he doesn't want to know* So what are the questions?

**Where were you during the nearly ten year gap between the end of the war in Falena to the war between the City State of Jowstone and Highland? **

Georg: Zexen and the Island Nations. I spent some time in the south, too.

**And why are you so awesome?**

Georg: Years of experience.

Frey: He isn't lying.

Hatsu: *sitting next to Lia* I'll second that.

**Now, my next question is for Riou.**

**Do you know what happened to the True Beast Rune? I mean your army would be in charge of cleaning things up and making sure the enemy wasn't going to attack again so I'm curious if you know.**

Riou: I heard they were able to seal it up again with Jeane's help. I wasn't there personally because I left right after the war ended.

**Now some questions for Tir.**

**Did you confirm Windy's death? If so, what did the Toran Republic do with her Front Gate Rune and King Barbarossa's Sovereign Rune?**

Tir: Well, we never found their bodies, and Windy had teleporting powers, so I'd say they're alive.

Hatsu: I think she's alive and PLOTTING SOMETHING TRULY EVIL!

Chris: I think that's highly improbable.

Hatsu: DON'T BASH MY THEORIES.

**These last questions are for Frey. **

**If you were to have left Falena with Lyon and Georg would you have taken the Dawn Rune and would Lyon have taken the Twilight Rune in an attempt to prevent any future Queens from trying the Sun rune with no way to prevent the loss of their mind? **

Frey: No. Suppose a new queen wanted to take the Sun Rune. She would go insane because the Dawn and Twilight runes wouldn't be around to stabilize her.

**Has it ever crossed your mind to take all three of the previously mentioned runes for yourself**

Frey: No, I don't want to be saddled with that kind of responsibility.

Tir: Yeah, think of how the rest of us feel.

Frey: AND THEN there's the theory how only the queen of Falena is capable of bearing the rune.

**This question is totally hypothetical, but could you have taken Georg's place in killing Queen Arshtat to prevent the her from destroying everything in Falena by accident?**

Frey: Again, no. I can't imagine having to kill my mother. If I was in that position, I wouldn't be able to do that. Someone else would have to.

**My last question is for the True Rune weilders. What is your favorite aspect about your respective True Runes?**

Tir: Being able to defeat enemies quickly with it.

Riou: Due to the nature of my rune, I can easily protect and heal everyone. That's helpful, I think.

Hugo: I was just happy to be able to help the war effort.

Chris: Same with me as it was for Riou, actually.

Frey: I liked helping out with strategy because of it.

Lazlo: I don't like it. At all.

Tir: There's gotta be something.

Lazlo: No.

**I apologize for not having anything more related to Hugo's, Chris's, and Lazlo's games, but I haven't played Suikoden 3 or 4 yet so I settled for something generic.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Archsage150.**

Riou: What a polite person. Normally everyone is various levels of crazy, but that one was normal!

Frey: In any case, now we have **fansgirl.**

**good story...mind if I'm asking question?**

**For Tir :**

**1. do you has feeling for Odessa Silverberg before she die?.**

Tir: The only feelings I had for Odessa before she died was respect that she was such a good leader. That's it.

Frey: So he says.

**about Cleo?**

Tir: Cleo is like a big sister to me. I don't have feelings like that for her.

**you wear bandana?**

Tir: Because I like it.

Chris: You're unusually blunt right now.

**For Riou :**

**you and Nanami not blood related, right? so it okay for you to kiss with her, right? can you do it? (hehehee XD).**

Riou: This again? I just did last chapter! *looks to Hatsu desperately* Can't I skip this one?

Hatsu: I'll allow it this once.

**do you travel in past 15 year?.**

Riou: All over the place, really. Zexen, the Island Nations, Toran, Harmonia. And I spent some time at home as well.

**you're not being leader/president when war ended?.**

Riou: I didn't want that responsibility. Really selfish reasons actually.

Hatsu: It's a theme in this series, haven't you noticed?

**For Hugo & Chris :**

**you married?.**

Chris: We've said it, we aren't there yet and don't want to be.

**much kid you want?.**

Chris: We REALLY don't want to be there!

**you two first kiss?.**

Hugo: Just a little bit after the war ended.

**For Lazlo :**

**you met Flare first time what do you think of her?.**

Lazlo: That she was a strong and competent person who knew what she was doing.

**you have feeling for katarina?.**

Lazlo: Just respect for her as my instructor.

**you know you is Lino son?.**

Lazlo: Like I said earlier, just a few months after the war ended.

**you just friend with Kika or more...?.**

Lazlo: J-just friends and allies.

Tir: He says.

**you like...guy,men? (take out bazooka and aiming at Yaoi fans and Lazlo).**

Lazlo: N-no I'm not like that! Please put that away!

Riou: Relax, I don't think she was going to actually shoot.

**For Frey :**

**you mad when sacred game begun?.**

Frey: I wasn't mad, it was just…awkward, watching men fight for my sister.

Hugo: His little sister, to be exact.

Riou: Who was ten at the time.

**Lymsleia,Lyon,Miakis,Luserina has been attacked who will you protect? (I'm EVIL hehehehe...)**

Tir: Ooh tough question!

Riou: I can't imagine he's getting out of this one alive.

Frey: Lym. Lyon and Miakis could take care of themselves, and if Luserina were attacked they could protect her as well.

Tir:…..that was actually a good answer.

**you cut your hair?.**

Frey: At that point in time, it would have just gotten in the way. It's grown back now, though.

**you have to married Lymsleia what will you do? (hey it's not weird question, I hear royalty sometime marry between family and you have to answer it).**

Hugo: She's right, royalty really used to do that.

Frey: Well, it would be a little awkward, but the same, probably. It would just be a joint leadership.

Tir: And you would have to make her kid.

Frey: Oh god, she's gonna be freaking out when I get home…

**be down when someone tell you like girl, I never think that way because I think you handsome.**

**you have sister complex?**

Frey: It's not a sister complex! I just love her a lot!

Tir: Sounds like a complex to me.

Hatsu: It's a complex.

Frey: No it isn't!

Hatsu: It is.

**for:Everyone :**

**1.I want to know when you all first meet Viki what do you think of her?**

Tir: That she was the most interesting idiot I've ever met.

*everyone agrees*

Hatsu: Gotta admit though, she's an ungodly timesaver.

**you never change clothes? **

Tir: It's a hassle. I don't want to be bothered with it in the middle of a war.

Riou: Same here.

Hugo: My clothes are traditional. I don't want to wear anything else.

Chris: I'm not that fussy.

Lazlo: I…don't have any other clothes…

Frey: It never occurred to me to change.

**old are you guys?**

**A/N: These ages are not canon, just what I think they are. Chris's age is canon, though. I didn't make it up.**

Tir: I'm fifteen.

Hugo: Sixteen.

Chris: Twenty-two.

Lazlo: Fifteen.

Frey: Sixteen.

Riou: Fourteen.

Everyone: *looks at Riou*

Riou: What?

Hugo: You're that young?

Riou: So? Hatsu is fourteen!

Frey: Maybe so, but she's going to be fifteen in two weeks.

Riou: It's not a big deal!

**you think Leknaat immortal?**

Hatsu: It's a common mistake, but none of the true rune bearers are immortal. True runes only grant agelessness and immunity to poison, you could still die if you were, say, IMPALED WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE. Or something like that.

**okay that it good byeeeeee...**

**me :guys take you weapon and be alarmed for yaoi fans!**

**Guy's :Yes Ma'am ( take all weapon whatever it is)**

Lazlo: I would, but Axel still hasn't returned my swords.

**me muahahahahaha! XD XD XD XD**

Chris: Well, we're done. See you all next chapter.

**Author Ramblings:**

**OH MY GOD. IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! *collapses* three hours later, I'm exhausted! Okay, see you all later…**


	7. Chapter 6

**It's here! I have several excuses for taking this long. One, I was on a long-ass vacation. Two, the day I was planning to update, I was busy turning fifteen (July 14****th****). Three, I was waiting for a 25****th**** review to come in. When a month passed and there were only 24, I figured I had better get moving. So, ladies and gentlemen, here it is. **

Ask the True Rune Bearers, Chapter Eight!

Hatsu: *_glares at the date July 2__nd__, 2011_*

Frey: Well, that was a nice vacation…

Hatsu: Shut up.

**?**: Did you apologize for not being here for a while?

Hatsu: YOU! I see you enough in real life, get out of my fic!

Hugo: What's your problem?

Tir: Her problem is that everyone's pissed and irritated that she hasn't updated since last month, and she's a year older now, and odds are she's on her—

Chris: Don't even go there!

Riou: I think… it's probably a good idea to get this over with…

Lazlo: Yeah. First is **lia08.**

Hatsu: Lia-chan! :D

Riou: That was fast!

**Lia: "alright...now then here's my chapter-by-chapter quiz for Hatsu-chan's fi-"**

*RING,RING*

Everyone: *_checks their phones*_

Hatsu: Not me.

Hugo: Must be—****

Lia: "*picks up cell* Ye-"

Hugo: —Lia.****

Luc: "It's me"

Chris: W-what's that voice?

Tir: It's not…!****

Lia: "eep!Luc!I mean...haha it's good that you're now able to use your cell now right?"

Riou: Screw his cell, he's ALIVE?

Hatsu: Yayy! I already knew that, of course.

Tir: Gee, Hatsu, thanks for sharing.****

Luc:"Be quiet for a minute and-"

Hugo: Everyone be quiet! We need to listen! Lia, put it on speaker!****

Lia:"Later! *switches off her cell* well anyway my questions are for everyone this time"

Chris: Lia?

Riou: What the hell?

Hatsu: Kehehe.

Everyone: O_O

Frey: Hatsu…?

Hatsu: Forshadowing. You see, as the boss around here I get access to the reviews beforehand. And I gotta say…pretty interesting bunch this time around…

Tir: Does it involve Luc and/or an embarrassing situation?

Hatsu: Luc? No. You'll see.

Lazlo: He'll come back later, okay? Let's just get to the questions.

Riou: You don't get it…

**1) Who do you think is the best fisher among you and why?**

Hatsu: It's down between Tir, Lazlo, and Frey! FIGHT!

Tir: I'm out on this one. I'm pretty mediocre.

Frey: Well, I say Lazlo because he grew up on the ocean.

Lazlo: It's not as though we fish all the time…

Riou: Frey, you grew up in a land filled with rivers, right?

Hugo: Yeah, but he wouldn't fish much, he's—

Hatsu: Sounds like Minnesota.

Everyone: *_stares at Hatsu*_

Hatsu: Or was that…?

Chris: Cloud Cuckoolander.

Hatsu: Eh?

Riou: So, does everyone just wanna agree that as an ocean person, Lazlo is the best fisher?

Chris: Fine.

Hugo: No problem.

Tir: I'm okay with that.

Lazlo: H-hey, I said I—

Hatsu: Yay Lazlo! Okay we're done here let's move on.****

2) What sort of things do you normally put in your rooms for decoration?

Tir: I didn't exactly have that option in my game, soo…

**A/N: FOURTH WALLLL! :D**

Riou: Same here, I'm not too into decorating anyway.

Hugo: My room was always really messy, so I just didn't bother.

Chris: I like landscape paintings, so I put the ones I liked in my room.

Lazlo: I didn't decorate my own room, I decorated Pecola's instead.****

3) Which place in your opinion had the best hot spring bath?

Tir: Oh, Riou's, for sure. Mine was kinda junky.

Riou: No, yours was nice later on.

Hatsu: Riou, didn't you have to option to bathe in tin cans?

Riou: Nobody ever picked that.

Hatsu: I did. Just for kicks. My legs were sooo sore afterwards.

Hugo: I like Frey's, honestly.

Chris: Is it bad if I say I like my own? No place like home, after all.

Frey: I say Riou's as well. Lazlo's was kinda…

Lazlo: It did smell like fish a lot. And the rose petals… *shudder* I say Riou's.

Hatsu: Schtoltenheim…*shudder* hehe…Sturtheim. Inside joke.****

4) How old do you think Jeane is, exactly?

Tir: Hard to say. She looks around her mid-twenties to early thirties, but…

Riou: Maybe she's as old as Lady Leknaat…

Chris: If we could talk to Kuroku, I bet we could find out.

Hugo: Unfortunately we can't. She might be hundreds to thousands of years old.

Lazlo: She was around my leg of things, so at she's at least 150.

Frey: Maybe she's a true rune bearer…

Hatsu: Crone!

Riou: Definitely a possibility.

Hatsu: God, I hope she doesn't show up.****

5) Have you ever had doubts whether to forgive someone in the confession room?

Chris: Sounds like a question for you, Lazlo.

Lazlo: Yeah, I did. Namely with people like Setsu…

Frey: Do you guys feel a breeze?

Riou: Yeah, I do… I wonder what it—****

Luc: " Just as I thought you're here"

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHH!****

Lia:" eep! Luc? H-How'd you get here?"

Chris: W-why are you…?

Hatsu: How did you get here? Where the hell is my security? The fangirl and yaoi defenders are supposed to be impossible to sneak around!****

Luc:" the window was open"

Hatsu: FUCKING SHIT

Riou: Great, another thing we have to seal off…

Hugo: We need to keep out all unwanted visitors!****

Lia:"...-_-"

Hatsu: *_fuming_*****

Luc:" hmph *gives a flamboyant swish of his hair*"

Frey:….what was THAT?****

Lia:" what the heck does that hmph mean? and what's with the hair swish...are you trying to imitate Justin Bieber?"

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!****

Luc:" Don't talk about that cretin right now if you don't mind"

Hatsu: Yeah, stop it!

Tir: I didn't need that name in my head!

Lazlo: God…

Riou: Anyway, anyway, please leave!

Hugo: PLEASE

Chris: Come back if you ever get questions…

Everyone: *_stares as Luc gives a final eyeroll and vanishes_*

Frey: What….was that?

Tir: Did he even have a reason to be here?

Hatsu: Lia will explain later, I'm sure…anyway, shall we move on to the next person?

Riou: Yeah, next person is **Ceann de lasair**

**I really like this fanfic. I really think you a capturing how the characters would act, you apart from the randomness...The answers they give are very in character, which I enjoyed. I was worried they would have been too out of character for me to enjoy reading, but, like I said, you did a good job! Also, I have a few questions of my own.**

Hatsu: You have NO IDEA how much I love hearing that! When you're working with a lot of characters, keeping them in character and making their interactions seem natural is pretty difficult. I hope I'm doing a good job! Please, ask away!****

My first set of questions are for Riou. By the way, I think you're the coolest out of all of the true rune bearers! *ahem* Back to the questions:

Riou: Oh, thank you!****

1) How do feel about the Suikoden 2 game being sold on ebay for $300 while the other Suikoden games cost nowhere near that much?

Riou: I think it's a bit unnecessary, I mean, you'd expect old games to go for cheaper. But, no.

Hatsu: I got my Suikoden 2 game for $108. My mind exploded when I realized that. ****

2) Do you enjoy the fact that you were able to eat food like grilled beef and pizza while Lazlo got to eat crab and fish?

Riou: I would have liked to eat crab and fish every once in a while. Jowston food is good, but I really like ocean food as well.

Lazlo: Same goes for me here. I would have liked to eat something a bit more Western sometimes.****

3) Who do you think is best suited to go out with Nanami? I think Luc, just because that would be fun to watch.

Tir: That would be fun to watch.

Riou: F-for Nanami? Well… maybe Connell? Or…

Frey: Shu?

Hugo: No no, Shu's with Apple. ****

Next set is for Tir:

1) What was it like fighting against you're own father?

Frey: Now that…wouldn't be fun to watch.

Tir: It was…definitely not the best moment of my life…

Chris: You don't have to go into detail…

Hatsu: ****

2) Are you jealous of all the things Riou had in his castle that you didn't in your castle? Like cooking contests, rock climbing, fishing, dancing, a detective...

Tir: Well, I didn't have time to do all those things anyway, and if I did my mind was usually on other things.

Riou: Yeah, later in the war you get a bit more serious and forget you have those things.

Hatsu: Story of my life. Well, Suikoden life anyway. And besides Tir, you don't need those things! You have a freaking motorboat!****

3) What are your thoughts about Sonya Schulen?

Tir: I think if she didn't hate me we could have been friends.

Hatsu: Bitch. Just saying.****

Next up is...Hmm...Frey, I guess...

1) Is it just me, or do you have Nanami's weapon? If you do, you might think about changing it. It probably doesn't help your image if you are using a girl weapon...

Riou: Come to think of it…

Frey: *turns red* I-it's not!

Tir: AHAHAHAHA!

Hugo: It probably isn't helping your image at all.

Lazlo: If you had a two-section nunchaku instead of a tri-section, it probably wouldn't be as noticeable.

Hatsu: Let the ribbing begin!

Tir: Girl hair, girl clothes, girl name, girl weapon…. Face it. You're as good a girl as any.

Frey: Shut up! And how is my name girly?

Hatsu: Freyjadour wouldn't be girly, if you didn't have the "ja" in the middle. Your name is French-sounding, and in the French language "ja" is usually applied to feminine names.

Chris: Hatsu, I have to appreciate your brief moments of clarity.

Hatsu: Brief?****

2) How is Belcoot doing? I always thought he was pretty cool.

Frey: Oh, he's fine. Last I hear he and Marina had gotten married. Probably for the best, he's so straight-laced.****

3) Which one did you use more often at your castle: the Indoor bath or the Outdoor bath?

Frey: I like the outdoor bath when it's cold outside. It feels better. But when it's warm I use the indoor. And since this is Falena, I usually end up using the indoor bath more.****

Next questions are for Hugo and Chris...and Geddoe if he is available:

Hatsu: Geddoe is currently out of commission, he and his squadron had a mission to do. Fire away, though!****

1) *glares evilly at them* You had a detective. You had the funds to pay that detective. You had the time to listen to the detective...WHY COULDN'T YOU USE HIM TO FIND PESMERGA! You're fighting Yuber! Pesmerga always fights with Yuber! Futch fought two wars with Pesmerga against Yuber! You think he would have mentioned the other black knight who appears to fight Yuber! *ahem* Sorry about that...

Hugo: Oh…ah…

Chris: To be honest… we didn't know who Pesmerga was at the time…

Hatsu: Oh, Pessy… such a badass…

Riou: He could have helped you out a lot though, I bet.****

2) Was it tough recruiting stars with four people doing so? Or did you find it easier?

Hugo: It was easier, because there were more people helping.

Lazlo: For the rest of us, though…****

3) I feel you guys were lacking an army...Sure you had the stars out there fighting on the battlefields, but that was it. Only once and while did you have nameless soldiers fighting for you. What do you guys think?

Chris: We had nameless soldiers out there too, but the stars did play a big part in fighting the war.****

My next questions are for Lazlo. First, I didn't save you for last because I don't like you. I think you are the second coolest out of the leaders. Just letting you know so you don't feel bad.

Lazlo: I don't mind…

Hatsu: He hasn't spoken much anyway!

Riou: That's…mainly your fault.****

1) I always thought you would hook up with Paula too. Huh. A lot of people seem to think that. It must be true then, right?

Lazlo: W-wha…no…

Tir: This guy isn't cut out to have a girlfriend!****

2) What was it like having your headquarters being a giant ship that can move instead of a castle?

Frey: Ugh, I probably couldn't stomach it…

Tir: What with you being a prissy royal and all…

Frey: You don't know when to stop do you?

Lazlo: *_blissfully ignorant_* It was more convienient I think, being able to move your entire army and equipment around with you… it had its fallbacks, though, you could only have so many people on a single ship.

Chris: That's why you had a bigger fleet, right?

Lazlo: Yeah, that's the idea.****

3) Do you miss being a knight of Gaien?

Riou: That's kinda like asking Hatsu "Do you miss being fourteen?"

Lazlo: Kind of like that. I did miss it at first, but I don't anymore that much. ****

Last set of questions are for everyone:

1) What enemy did you enjoy killing the most? It can be either a boss or a random encounter.

Tir: Anything in Neclord's castle.

Riou: I liked killing skeleton… I like watching them fall apart.

Hugo: Those stupid…one laser-eyed clawed things.

Chris: Just any enemy in particular.

Lazlo: The jelly men.

Frey: I actually liked defeating the Sun Rune. It was like…it's all over now.

Hatsu: I like destroying the bosses and feeling accomplished.****

2) Who was the hardest Star to recruit? Who was the easiest (optional) Star to recruit?

Tir: SARAH. I never want to hear the word "soap" again. As for the easiest, maybe… Luc? He just shows up.

Riou: I would have to say…Humphrey and Futch. For obvious reasons. Oh, and Viki for me.

Hugo: I think… Kenji. I really hate aerobics. Easiest? Um… Viki. No, it was probably Belle. Not too much of a challenge.

Chris: Mel. That puppet of hers gets on my nerves. Easiest, hm? I don't want to say it, but probably Yun.

Lazlo: Hardest for me was Maxine, because she moved around so much and I had to fight her each time. Easiest would have to be Rita, because Hatsu gave me advice the entire time.

Hatsu: I'm a Ritapon master.

Frey: Hardest is Eresh. I hated the underground city. Easiest is Lucretia, seeing as she pretty much just joined up on her own.****

3) If you could fight one of the other leader's final boss battle instead of your own, whose would you pick?

Tir: I would probably pick Lazlo's giant tree.

Riou: I think I would pick Luc. I'm not sure why…

Hugo: I would probably trade with Frey. That Sun Rune didn't seem like too much of a challenge.

Chris: Same.

Lazlo: I might have traded with Tir.

Frey: I would actually stick with my own. I wanted to defeat the thing that caused the war in the first place.****

Thats it. Thats all of my questions. Thank you in advance if you answer them. And if you are wondering Ceann de lasair means "head of flame" in Irish. I don't know if you always include the reviewer in the story or just your friends, but if you do for some reason include me, I am random and and a HUGE Suikoden 2 fan. Seriously, to me that game is the greatest thing ever created by anyone ever! Oh and I would gladly enlist into your Anti-Yaoi Army! I am ready, willing and able, SIR! *salutes*

Chris: That's a beautiful name…

Riou: Judging from Lia, the reviewer can insert themselves if they feel like it and Hatsu will work it in.

Hatsu: That's right! Heyy! **Axel**! We got us a powerful new ally!

**Kekekekeke i have return! Oh and here*give back flame thrower* i cant believe fan girl will invade in that number. And since im so kind here is youre sword lazlo. Anyway my computer is out right now, so it will be a short question!**

Lazlo: *_grabs swords back*_

Hatsu: You go ahead and keep that flamethrower, you need it more than I do. *glances at arsenal* Yeah, I have a few more.

Riou: I will refrain from asking where you got all those…

Hatsu: Don't sweat the small stuff! Welcome back from the war front, Axel-san! Ask your questions and then I'll have Hai Yo cook something.****

For Ryou:

1. As a man you have dissapoint me. Why cant you just at least try dating Nanami!

Tir: Ooh, we're back on this are we? :P

Riou: BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER!

Chris: Stop getting so hysterical!

Riou: She's my sister she's my sister!

Hatsu: Not by blood~! It would totally work…

Riou: !****

For Hugo:

1. If i,'accidently' kiss chris what will you do?

Hugo: Kill you.

Frey: Wow.

Chris: Hey now…

Hatsu: You silly yandere, don't kill him for an 'accident', kehehe.

Tir: It's that creepy laugh again!

Hatsu: Oh, just wait, the best is coming! ****

2. Oh and i found this weird game that you bang three difrent female, you're mother incloud.

Hugo: AAAAHHH!

Chris: AAAAHHH!

Tir: O_O

Hatsu: KEHEHEHE.

Hugo: W-why?

Hatsu: Kehehe, who are the other females?

Chris: I don't even want to know…****

For lazlo:

1. Lazlo, are you gay? 'readying chain saw'

Riou: Ask him outright, why don't you?

Lazlo: N-no I'm not! I though we covered this?****

2. Hatsu sama can i really put lazlo in a room with naked females?

Lazlo: *_looks desperately at Hatsu_*

Hatsu: *_evil grin_* Kehehe, whatever the reviewer says, goes! Ooh the next chapter sounds like fun!

Hugo: C-can I get out of this while I'm still—

Hatsu: Whatever the reviewer says, goes!

Frey: You're…crazy, you know?

Hatsu: Call it my separate personality.

Riou: Black Hatsu….****

For fray:

1. If somehow how miakis and you drunk and start doing something, what will you do in the morning?

Frey: Nurse a hangover and avoid her for the rest of the week.

Tir: Hmm…drunk Miakis…

Frey: What are you thinking?****

2. How .youre sister now? Is she availble?

Frey: What are YOU thinking?

Hatsu: You have to be honest!

Frey: She's…older…and available….oh God…

Lazlo: *s_ympathetic_*****

Axel: man typing in galaxy tab is annoying. *sigh in depression* by the way the doujinshi is dirty you sure you want it?

Everyone minus Hatsu: NOOOO!

Hatsu: Kehehe, bring it on!

Tir: B-black Hatsu is insane!****

Vice comander: you're suppose to be happy you know. We get a new base.

Hatsu: *_suddenly perking up_* That's right! You can stay here as long as this goes on!

Hugo: Oh sweet Jesus…

Riou:…

Chris: Hold on…Hatsu?

Hatsu: Huh? What?

Frey: She's back to normal…

Hatsu: ?****

Axel: huh well at least the defense is deceandt! I put a new mechanism!

Lazlo: This…doesn't sound promising…

Riou: Oh god….****

Vice comander: you mean the new camera? You just instal three of them.

Chris: Cameras!

Hugo: Y-you…****

Axel: shut up! Anyway where is my soldiers? The new bunch suppose to arrive now.

Hatsu: Yayy new soldiers!

Tir: Something tells me….****

Vice comander: you just happy cause they are all female.

Tir: Thought so.

Riou: Oh jeez…****

Guard: sir! Lady Miakis is here.

Hatsu: Miakis?

Frey: Miakis? Why…****

Axel: what! This is rare! Usualy i have to sneak the sun palace to meet her. You sure its her?

Frey: You WHAT?

Tir: He shouldn't have had to ask about your sister, in that case.

Frey: Shup up!****

Guard: well-*alarm sound* huh?

Riou: Not again!

Chris: Whyyyy****

Axel: damnit! I only have 20 men! Someone help!

Hatsu: No worries, Axel-san! I'll call for my brigade!****

Fangirl: open up! Give up the frey and lazlo bathing actionfigure!

Frey, Lazlo: THE WHAT?

Tir: Wow.

Riou: Ughh….****

Axel: nooo! Help! *running panickly*

Hatsu: Don't give up, Axel-san!

Chris: We need to get rid of them!

Hugo: Come on, we have to fight!****

Vice comander: ready the guard! Quickly! Comander get a grip! We need you now!

Fangirl: we have miakis bathing action figure!

Everyone: O_O !****

Axel: errr.. Do i open it?

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!****

Vice comander: no! Remember that they are the one who burn our base!

Riou: Yeah, that too!

Frey: We all wanna live!

Lazlo: Come on Axel fight!****

Axel: youre right! *take chris sword* charggee! For hatsu sama!

Chris: Wait, what? Hey, gi—****

*connection terminate*

*_everything falls silent_*

Chris: Dammit….

Riou: W-we're alive…

Frey: For now. They're coming back for certain.

Tir: Whew…

Hatsu: *_pink-faced_* Hatsu-sama…?

Hugo: Eh?

Hatsu: Hehe…he's so cool.

Lazlo:…..

Tir: Let's stop for now…

Chris: That's right…we need to rest up for fighting…

Hatsu: See you all later!

**Author Ramblings:**

**Yayy, another chapter ending in chaos! I love chaos. This was the introduction of Black Hatsu-chan! She's supposed to be me, but in the end she became her own character. Gahh, I'm so tired after typing chapters! I love doing this though. It seems as though the next chapter will increase the intensity, so to make that a reality everyone needs to review and turn up the heat! The life of this fic depends on it! Help me continue**!


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over two months! I've been super busy with school and stuff. But! *points dramatically* I HAVE A FOUR-DAY WEEKEND! So I have dedicated all of today (Friday) to fanfic writing! With that said, ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!** _(Note: Black Hatsu will be indicated in bold text _**like this**_**, **__to distinguish from normal Hatsu, who is _like this_.)_

Chris: Well, that was a nice vacation, at least…

Tir: She's just lazy.

Hatsu: I will fully admit to that. Really was busy, though.

Riou: Well, we've made them wait long enough, so let's get started.

Hatsu: First we have one of my best friends, **ChibiEnvy21.**

**Yay I LOVE YOU HATSU! **

Hatsu: I LOVE YOU TOO! AND COME BACK, DAMMIT!

Hugo: 'Come back'?

Hatsu: She ditched me for a French. Just kidding, she moved to Arizona for a year. I miss herrrr!

**I really like this it makes me laugh all the time...*starts walking* Can they all come home with me so I can introdu- *slams into the wall* ouchie that kinda hurt...anyway just wanted to tell you I love you and...can I take Lazlo home?**

Frey: Wow…

Tir: AHAHAHAHA

Riou: Are the reviewers allowed to do that?

Hatsu: The reviewers can do anything! So, yes. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, Lazzy.

Lazlo: Oh god…

Riou: *_intimidated_* A-anyway, next we have Orika.

**Orika: Hi there I just found this by chance and like it very much.**

Hatsu: Thank you! I love getting new reviewers! :D****

Vampire Orika: Another waste of my time... Mortal...

Tir:…what the hell.

Chris: Is that…

Tir: Fantastic, our new reviewer is possessed.****

Orika: I thought you went in hibernation. (o_O)

Vampire Orika: I'm a Vampire not a bear.  


Tir: I've seen vampires. Easy mistake to make.

Frey: Shut up, you idiot!

**Orika: ... A vampire who doesn't even have a body of her own.**

Vampire Orika: Impudent mortal...

Orika: ... Ignoring my alter-ego, here are my questions:

For Riou: You're my favorite Hero (^_^)

Riou: Thank you!

Hatsu: You're so cute, it's hard not to like you.

Riou: I'm cute?

Tir: Well, you're small, you're the youngest, yeah, girls think you're cute.

Riou: Keep your trap shut!****

Vampire Orika: Along with Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Squall/Leon, Ven etc...

Hatsu: *_high fives Orika_* Sweet, Kingdom Hearts fan!****

Orika: ...

Vampire Orika: I'm just saying...

Orika: Anyways the question... Have you ever wondered about your origin? Like your real family, who and where you were actually born and stuff like that? You know at first I thought you and Tir resemble each other.

Riou: People always say that! I don't see it!

Hatsu: You know, my boss the author says she's been wanting to write a story about Riou…but has no idea what to include.

Riou: I've actually never thought about it much. My life with Nanami and Grandpa Genkaku was important to me, so I didn't want anything else.****

Vampire Orika: The mystery of a person's life is an enigma indeed. You may be surprise on what you'll find out about yourself, that you may not be who you actually think you are...

**Hatsu**: I agree with you. You and I, we're gonna get along.

Hugo:…..I'ts her!

Frey: Dark Hatsu's back!

Hatsu: *_blinks_* Huh?

Chris: She's gone again…

Hatsu: You mean my alter-ego? I call her Hatsurin. Just to piss her off. Yeah, she possesses me sometimes. I hope she doesn't do anything crazy, I can't stop her. I can't even remember what happens when she takes charge.

Lazlo:…I won't ask.

Riou: Good idea.****

Orika: Ooookkkkaaayyy... I didn't really get that? Did you? Shows how much of an ancient she is. Anyways next question is for everyone: Who is your favorite side-kick?

Hatsu: Just realized! Most of their sidekicks are their love interests!

Tir: Gremio is NOT my love interest! Kasumi is!

Hatsu: All the fanfics I've read say otherwise~!

Tir: Will you please stop judging people based on what you read in fanon!

Frey: That's never going to happen. Lyon, however, is my love interest, and my bodyguard.

Tir: That's funny, all the fanfics with you and Georg say otherwise.

Frey: Shut up!

Riou: I don't mind it when Nanami tags along. It's actually more enjoyable, anyways.

Lazlo: …Rita comes with me a lot…she's actually really strong…

Hugo: I don't really have a sidekick.

Chris: And I have six. It's impossible to choose a favorite.****

Vampire Orika: ... She's actually referring to the Unite Attack...

Orika: Yeah, that... And what's with your names? Did you know that you have a different name in the manga...

Vampire Orika: They do?

Orika: Yes... Well some of them... Riou was named Tao and Freyjadour was named Ardil though I think this one is much cooler , no offense... So far that's the only mangas I've seen about Genso Suikoden oh and the third one too though I haven't seen it yet. 

Hatsu: I have no idea why their names are different when Konami gave us these ones… and you should read the manga! It's actually pretty good!** And in volume nine there's a bath scene with Hugo and Caesar…**

Hugo: STOP TALKING

**And lastly why is it that most of the 108 stars make come backs in each series and you guys don't aside from Tir who had made an appearance at Suikoden II (I've only played I, II and V). I mean you guys are suppose to be the heroes/heroines and yet you don't make come backs.**

Tir: And I have no idea why I bothered. I didn't do much, I wasn't even a star.

Riou: That didn't stop you from always coming with my party…

Tir: Hey, I get bored!

Lazlo: I was in Tactics.

Hatsu: And DAMN, were you useful!****

Vampire Orika: This mortal complains too much...

**Hatsu**: Oh god, I know. Mortals are such a drag. *_vanishes mysteriously_*

Hugo: I'm not sure how much more of her I can stand…****

Orika: This question is for Hatsu-chama and is out of topic I suppose but what do you think about Final Fantasy Type-0 being not release outside Japan?

Hatsu: To be perfectly honest, I'm not all that into Final Fantasy. I played a little bit of VII, because Cloud is awesome, but that's about it. I'm trying to really get into it, and if I do, I'll answer your question better! Although, I am pretty pissed about Higurashi Kai not being released in America yet.****

Door bursts open Yuber comes in armed.

Orika: Oy, what are you doing? We're having a session in here.

Yuber: Shut up! I'm taking over this place along with them...

Fan Girls: *Screams*

Hatsu: Fuck! Fuck!

Riou: Yuber's with the fangirl army?

Tir: Damn it! Between them and the yaoi force, we're stretched pretty thin!

Hatsu: And it is for that reason I am doing Axel-san's last review in the next chapter! I can only handle so many battles in one day.

Frey: Shut up, something's happening!****

Vampire Orika: (Completely taken over Orika's body, releasing a menacing aura, eyes becomes red and fangs lengthen and bares them at Yuber and Fan Girls)

Yuber and Fan Girls: *Sweat drops*

Vampire Orika: YOU IMPUDENT MORTALS! GET OUT BEFORE I SUCK YOU ALL DRY!

Yuber and Fan Girls: Retreats screaming for their lives.

Everyone: ...

Chris…oh my god.

Lazlo: That was…

Tir: Damn, why can't Hatsurin be that useful?

Hatsu: Because she's petty! Trust me, it bugs me too.****

Orika: (Regains herself and blinks) Sometimes I forget how menacing you can be.

Vampire Orika: It's the perks of being a vampire, in any cases Yuber is nothing but a coward.  


Riou: A FANGIRL COWARD. What was he doing?

Tir: Same thing he was doing with Luc, and Sasarai, and the Scarlet Moon Army. BECAUSE THEY LET HIM KILL.

**Orika: Yeah, I did notice. He always leaves when he knows things are at the peak. Anyways that's all thanks for having me here.**

Hatsu: Please come back! We like having you here!

Chris: It certainly is…interesting.****

Vampire Orika: I'm here too, mortal.

Orika: I know but it seemed quite awkward saying us since we share the same body or rather you taking shelter in my body.

Vampire Orika: Like I said mortal complains too much...

Orika: Thanks again...

Lazlo: Whew…

Hatsu: No time for stopping! Now we have Yozora!

**i'm sooo LUCKY find this fanfic! XDDD~**

Hatsu: Thank you!****

my my, i can't stop laughing while i reading this fanfic. Especially at that skeleton n jelly thing XD *lol

**anyway, i have some questions to ask.**

For Riou:

Riou: Okay.****

- are u sure that Jowy is a boy? Bah, i can't believe that girl face! He is to beautiful to be a boy! *jealous

Riou: Yes, I'm sure.

Tir: How do you know?

Riou: Don't ask for the details, I just know!

Hatsu: Suspicious! :D

Riou: It's not like that!

Chris: I honestly don't think it is.****

- who is the girl u want to ask for a date? *hope thats me

Riou: W-well…Eilie…I guess…But…

Hatsu: BUT since the reviewers have the power here, if you asked him for a date, I would make him go with you ^^

Riou: Hatsu!

**Hatsu**: Dammit, Riou, I am sick of your whining! If a girl asks for a date, you take the fucking date! YOU WON'T SAY YOUNG FOREVER.

Everyone: O_O

Hatsu: Eh…?****

- who will be the best husband for Nanami? How 'bout Viktor the bear? Hahaha

Tir: Viktor? PFFT

Riou: No, I don't think so…she and Jowy got along really well, but then—

Hatsu: But then he got married to Jillia!

Riou: Well, yeah.

Hatsu: He did leave after the end. I bet he never saw Jillia again and got hitched with Nana—

Chris: Hatsu!

Hugo: *changing the subject* Chris, you're up.****

For Chris:

- are you sure Hugo is the best for you? I don't think so... 

Hugo:…Chris?

Tir: Ooooo

Chris: I think so. I know so, actually… but out of curiosity, who do you think suits me better?

Hatsu: I say Percival!

Hugo: Stop encouraging this, Hatsu!

Hatsu: Oh, how come? You need some healthy competition.****

okay, just that i want to ask now...

See ya next chapter!

Hatsu: Later! Awesome, we have Mora now!

Lazlo: She means Marmora F. Atalie…

**Hi, it really been a while, because I was busy with my 2 months vacation.**

Tir: It's been even longer due to the author's procrastinating…

**I just think of a few question during my holiday. Here they are :**

For the 2 princes, I mean Lazlo and Freyjadour.

1. So, since your sister is the heir to your respective country, did they get married? If yes with who.

Frey: Lym hasn't married yet. She gets a lot of men coming every day to propose to her, but all she ever says is 'I'm too busy running this country to even think about doing dirty things with a man!'

Tir: Unless it's you, of course.

Frey: I thought I told you it's not like that?

Tir: You did. I just like picking on you.

Lazlo: Flare actually did get married…to a nobleman of Gaien, I think it was…He tried at first to be the authority, but Flare put him in his place.

Hatsu: Yeap, Flare definitely wears the pants.****

For Riou :

2. Don't worry, I am your side. No Incest. But, what I want to ask is, did you and Nanami really not related? Because I think your appearance have some similarity.

Riou: Oh god, thanks.

Hugo: I don't think the others are going to leave you alone though.

Riou: Probably not… anyway, I'm sure we're not related. Grandpa Genkaku adopted us at different times, and if she really was my sister I'm sure I would have remembered.****

For Chris :

3. I really like your hair, how did you make it so pretty, did you have any special treatment?

Chris: Not particularly, I just—

Hatsu: L'Oreal. Because she's worth it.

Chris: Is there a specific reason as to why you interrupted me.

Hatsu: Yes. I needed to use that joke.

Chris:…anyway, as I was saying, I just wash it every day. It's difficult maintaining long hair, so I use good conditioner as well.

Tir: There you go, pretty boy.

Frey: I am not pretty! I'm a guy!

Tir: Whatever you say, princess.****

For everyone :

4. If you have holiday (somehow. I know you're busy) where will you go and what will you do there? Tell the reason behind your choice. 

Tir: Normally I go back home to Toran. I travel all the time, so it's nice being back there.

Riou: Likewise, Jowy, Nanami, and I head back to Kyaro. Either that or we go to Harmonia to visit Jillia and Pilika.

Hugo: I'd like to go to the Island Nations. It seems really nice there.

Chris: I'd probably go with Hugo…

Lazlo:… it's not that nice if you live there all the time… I think I would go south… it's warmer there.

Frey: South is Falena. We do have some good tourist spots, like Yashuna Village. I'd like to take Lym there sometime, now that the hot springs are back up.****

That's all for now, sorry for the trouble.

Hatsu: Absolutely no trouble at all!

Tir: She says.

Frey: Whatever, I'm leaving.

Hatsu: Later!

**Author Ramblings:**

**Done! I'm so sorry it took so long! Axel-san, I'll include your review in the next chapter, because, as I said, it's difficult for me to write the battles. I'm sorry! I've been asked if Hatsu was me or not. Well, we have the same name, but no, she's not me. She's my avatar. Basically, I'm like her boss. Like the ruler on high. Heavy on "high" XD She'll refer to me as the author, or her boss, and everything goes through me. As for Dark Hatsu, I think I'll call her Hatsurin from now on. It's cute. She looks the same as Hatsu, but with red eyes, I guess (if you're wondering, Hatsu looks just like me; tall, skinny, and with short brown hair and blue-green eyes.) Hatsurin's personality is different as well. She's got more of a pottymouth, she's more of a pervert, and she's a bottle fairy as well. And less hyper and more conniving. In other words, she's an arrogant, sneaky, alcoholic bitch. Well, that's all for now, I do NOT OWN SUIKODEN, keep the reviews coming, and I will see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay. So I'm sure it's been another long month without an update, and I'm pretty sure it's going to piss everyone off at some point or another. So, I'm just going to do this: ***_**gets down on knees and clasps hands**_*** I'M SO SORRY! I'M NOT WORTHY TO HAVE SO MANY AWESOME REVIEWERS! I AM A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WRITER! I've been filled with so much self-hate recently, it makes me so happy to see you guys still around. **

**One final thing before we get started. Lia-chan (lia08) sent me a review via private message, and I hate to say it will not be appearing in this chapter BECAUSE! I have mobile, meaning I can look at my reviews but I can't type up new chapters on my dinky little cell phone. I copy the reviews as a word document and type them at my internet-less home (my cell has 3G, internet everywhere I have service). I didn't get Lia-chan's message until I had already saved the new reviews as a document. Sorryyy! Fuck, I'm so incompetent.**

**Whatever leave me to mope and enjoy the update.**

Tir: Well, you heard her. Let's leave her to her emoness and get started.

Frey: Like you're one to talk about being emo…

Chris: Don't even start, you two. We have a lot of reviews today.

Riou: Hatsu, I swear to god if we have to deal with your evil alter ego again today, I might actually commit murder.

Tir: Because you're so terrifying…

Hatsu: Yeah…eh heh… about that…

Hugo:…what?

Hatsu: Yeah, while the boss was being lazy, Hatsurin kinda…

Hugo: Just tell us.

Hatsu: God, fine. She took on physical form and ran off to lead our enemies.

All: She WHAT?

Riou: Why would she do that?

Hatsu: Cuz she's an evil, wine-guzzling bitch? Christ, do I look like I know?

Chris: Like I said, we have a lot to do today…

Hatsu: What today? At this moment it's 11:53 in the evening.

Chris:…and the reviews are really long this time around.

Hugo: We're starting with **ChibiEnvy21.**

Hatsu: Chii-chan! :D

**Hey again...I really do want to come back Hatsu but you know I can't...It is the middle of the school year you know *looks at sternly* and I did NOT abandon you for a frenchie...in fact he can be incredably annoying by like a lot**

Hatsu: *mumbling* What do I care about your Frenchie…

***computer starts bugging out***

WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID COMPUTER! *kicks it repeatedly* Why do some computers have to be STUPID? *breathing heavily* I will destroy you all I tell you...DESTROY YOU ALL! *snaps out of it* ohhhhhhhh pox my other me showed up didn't it...*sheepish* sorry :)

Hatsu: Alternate personifications show up a lot on this site…

Tir: I'm sensing a theme here.****

Oh by the way here's Lazlo back *starts to hand him over then stops* I really wanna keep him but I know I can't...dammit here *gives Lazlo a huge hug and finally hands him over*

Lazlo: *turns red*

Frey: Oh yeah, I forgot. You went home with her after the last session.

Tir: AWW.

Lazlo: S-shut up…

Riou: I don't think he's going to tell us how it went.****

Alright I have some questions for you all...well some of you anyway :)

Hugo:

Why do have to so damn adorable and HOT! Like seriously you are frickin adorable!

Hugo: *also turns red*

Tir: You're slaying them, big guy.

Chris: …

Hatsu: Chii-chan, is it possible to be adorable and hot at the same time? *thinks to a few of the guys she fangirls* Ohh, wait…yes it is.****

Chris:

You're really pretty...Does it run in your family?

Chris: I don't think I'm very pretty, but I do take after my mother, and she was very beautiful.

Hugo: *blush* I think…you're pretty…

Tir: COUGHgetaroomCOUGH

Hatsu: Moment killer! D:****

Do you like the water rune?

Chris: As I've said, it's fairly useful, but like other True Runes it comes with pretty severe setbacks, so it's difficult to really 'like' it.****

Lazlo:

**Hey don't worry I'm not gonna take you away I promise *other me comes out* At least not that she's willing to say *evil grin* hehehehehehehehehehe *snaps out of it* dammit other me stay away your gonna ruin everything...**

Hatsu: *ignoring the evil* Not for any determined amount of time, anyway.

Lazlo: *headdesk*****

Anyway your question is...Why are you so damn SEXY in shorts? And why are you like the only one who wears shorts anyway?

Tir: Hey, Frey wears a dress.

Frey: I-I DO—

Tir: YOU CAN'T ARGUE AGAINST THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!

Chris: Will you two please stop fighting?

Lazlo: I wear shorts because it's the Island Nations…it's hot there.

Riou: The fact that you wear shorts and the fact that your outfit is all black completely negate each other, you know.****

Well that's all I got for now *hugs Hatsu* love you don't forget that I'm coming back during Thanksgiving week now got it *in comes other me*

Hatsu: Don't leeaaave! It's totally past Thanksgiving now, and I only saw you for like twenty-three minutes that one day… I was totally late to my class thanks to that, but it was worth it, dammit! *curls into a ball* I miss Chii-chan…damn that French guy whose name I never remember…

Riou: Hey…are you okay?

Hugo: She's not going to kill herself, is she?

Frey: We honestly don't need to deal with that right now…

Tir: Damn it, Hatsu, snap out of it! It's time for Orika, we don't have time to deal with suicidal—

**Orika: Hi there I'm back. (Setting a noose while standing above an anvil then hops down and sits on said anvil smiling happily)**

All: (Stares at the noose above Orika then stares at her then glances at each other uncomfortably)

Tir:…fuck it, forget what I just said.

Chris: What…the hell…

Riou: What's going on?

**Vampire Orika: Mortal ate too much sugar, so she'll be quite unpredictable.**

All: Oh...

Orika: Let's begin here are my questions.

For All:

If there's an event/events you'd like to change/prevent from happening what would it be?

Tir: Ted's death. Rather, we should have been able to get out of the house without leaving him behind. Even if we didn't make it…

Riou: I wish Jowy didn't have to assassinate Anabelle. That shouldn't have happened.

Chris: The answer is the same for both Hugo and I.

Hugo: Yeah. We want to have prevented Luc from dying. Nobody deserves to die like that.

Lazlo: The commander…

Frey: The stealing of the Dawn Rune. That set so many events into motion…****

What are your regrets?

Tir: I somewhat regret leaving at the end of the war. I know Lepant handled things very well and that I probably would have gone insane if I hadn't…but still, I could have done better.

Frey: Yeah, you really could have.

Tir: You know what? Shut up. Let's see you give a better answer.

Frey: Fine. I wish I could have made it to my parents before they were both killed. I feel like I should have been able to stop that from happening, but I couldn't.

Tir:…dammit.

Chris: My regret will always be killing that child. Lulu was his name, right?

Hugo: Yeah it was… I suppose mine is…

Tir:…shit never really happened to you, did it?

Hugo: Okay, okay, I wish we could have gotten through to Luc. I didn't try hard enough.

Lazlo: I wish…I could have been more helpful to everyone else. We had this whole damn war going on and I could only do so much. I shouldn't have been so weak. I was too afraid of dying.

Hatsu:…that's rough, buddy.

Lazlo:…

Tir: And surprisingly deep.

Riou: I think my regret would be forcing my sister to go through everything she did. It was a tough time for her.

Hatsu: Shit, I'm getting so depressed. Next question!****

Who would you recommend to lead your respective armies.

Vampire Orika: What this dimwitted mortal means is that given a choice instead of yourselves who would you recommend to be leader?

Orika: My question was very clear.

Vampire Orika: Didn't seem to be clear to me, mortal.

Hatsu: Was clear to me.

Tir: I always thought Flik and Viktor were more suited to lead than I was.

Riou: Likewise.

Hugo: I think Chris would have been better. She has had more military experience.

Chris: Really? I thought Geddoe would be best. People seemed to respect and follow his orders much more easily.

Lazlo: I personally think King Lino should have led. I was too much of a time bomb at the time.

Frey: Lucretia should have just led the army herself. I honestly didn't do much.****

Orika: If you all ever come together in one Suikoden game series, hopefully... Who would you team up with for a unite attack and what would be its name?

Riou: Tir would team up with Frey and it would be called the I Hate You attack.

Frey: AHAHA that's funny.

Tir: Riou and I have already teamed up. We would just do the Double Leader Attack.

Frey: Or you could be a duo with Lazlo, and call it Emo Guys Unite.

Hatsu: You know what, Orika-san? I'm going to ask everyone what they think the Unite attacks should be. Everyone, if you have an idea for a unite attack between all the main characters featured here, I'll have my boss make a poll out of the suggestions and we will vote on the winner, okay?****

Vampire Orika: I do remember one Unite Attack between Riou and Tir and the name was... Double Leader Attack... Very lame indeed, if I was their opponent it would be efficient to make me laugh to oblivion... and the execution was just as lame.

Tir:…awesome, thanks.

Riou: I second Tir's statement.****

Orika: Hey! Don't say that...

Vampire Orika: I'm only stating a fact. Attacking all opponents two at a time with their weapons, with no special movements, how unrefined.

Riou and Tir: (_)(_)

Orika: But... but... I still think you two are cool...

Riou: Thanks anyway.****

Vampire Orika: Keep on dreaming, mortal.

Orika: Why do you always turn things sourly?

Vampire Orika: Some Vampires consider themselves good like in Twilight too bad you didn't get one of them.

Hatsu: Vampire Orika, if you make another reference to Twilight again I will call my evil red-eyed twin here and we will tag-team you. Lia-chan bringing up Justin Bieber was enough.****

Orika: I would like to kill you.

Vampire Orika: I would like to remind you mortal that if I die you would die as well.

Orika: I don't care (stands up from anvil and pulls the noose on her neck).

All: (O_o) She's not serious is she?

Orika: Goodbye world, you're so cruel for having a sadistic vampire posses me! (Lifting one foot off the anvil)

Hatsu: Orika-san! I shall never forget your gallant figure!

Chris: Don't say that, stop her!****

Vampire Orika: (Takes over body eyes become red) Enough... Crazy mortal. (Widens the noose and pulls off neck, gets it out from its dangling state and jumps down from the anvil)

All: *Sigh of relief*

Hugo: Wait, do you guys hear some—****

Door bursts open Desperate Fan Girl appears.

Hatsu: The fuck is with my security?

Frey: *checks* Hatsu, they're all passed out drunk!

Hatsu: Fuuuck. They're all fired!

Chris: We really need to watch the liquor intake around here…

Riou: Hey, I don't know if any of you remember the FANGIRL IN THE SESSION ROOM?****

Desperate Fan Girl: Yuber is like utterly useless so I'm on my own. Alright listen up y'all I'm taking this place-

Vampire Orika: Here take this. (Gives the widened noose to Desperate Fan Girl)

Desperate Fan Girl: What is this? (Looking at the loop like an idiot)

Vampire Orika: It's a belt. It's been passed down to each of these idiotic male mortals (Gestures to the male Suikoden heroes). They wear it when they sleep. (Ties the other end at the anvil)

Guys: We do not!

Desperate Fan Girl: Oooh a souvenir lucky me. (Ties around her waist)

Vampire Orika: (Opens trap door to hell)

All: (O_o) What the hell!

Vampire Orika: Happy trip and tell Thanatos I said hi. (Pushes the anvil to the trap door with her foot)

Hatsu: Tell Thanatos I say hi too! I haven't seen him in a while. Not since Hatsurin stole his Buick.****

Desperate Fan Girl is pulled to the trap door disappearing without a trace. Vampire Orika closes trap door.

All: (O.o) (-.-) (O.o)

Vampire Orika: When you've been living for how long you learn quite a lot of things and able to travel to places you never thought you could... See you mortals, I'll be taking over this body until the sugar level goes down. Suicidal mortal...

Tir: It looks like Orika's sanity is directly proportional to her sugar intake.

Frey: That sounds like our host here…

Hatsu: I won't deny that.

Lazlo: Let's…try to put this behind us. We have **fansgirl **now.

**hey guys I'm back hope you been good...(for now) :**

1. Frey I want to know if some guy want to court Lymsleia what will you do?.

Frey: I would probably let him. If Lym wanted me to kill the guy though, I probably would.

Tir: Sister Complex~

Hatsu: Sister Complex~

Frey: It is not a complex!****

2. Frey did you ever beat some Lolicon or pervert who set their eyes at your sister?

Frey: No, I never did beat Euram…

Hatsu: Damn fop turned his life around…****

3. Lazlo please think some girl for your love life because there to many fanfic with you and Snowe as pair.  


Lazlo: I-is there…

Hatsu: You don't have to worry about that right at this moment…that comes later.

Lazlo: You're freaking me out…

**4. Chris and Hugo who and when you became couple and who confess first?**

Hugo: It was actually…really awkward…

Chris: It wasn't that awkward…

Hugo: I confessed first though.

Chris: His face was so red. It happened a few months after the war ended.****

Okay that it for now, and to Riou and Tir sorry I don't have any question for you two.

Tir: No problem.

Riou: I'm exhausted…****

Me : hehehe... it's finally complete my weapon (a.k.a tank) for fight yaoi fan.

Hatsu: *fangirl eyes* Tank? 8D****

me look at window and saw many, many yaoi fan.

me : holly! how the hell they get to here!.

Hatsu: FUCKING SHIT.

Frey: For god sake…****

Yaoi fan begun to destroy the door with their weapon.

me : oh shit they bought weapon and WHY THEY HAVE MY NEW WEAPON?, oh shiiiiiiiit I better ruuuuuunnnnn...

Riou: How do they have your tank?

Tir: Wait, where are you going?****

me : byeeee everyone I hope you will surviveeeeeeeeeee... (wave hand at Suiko hero's and run at back door)

Hatsu: *waves cheerfully* Bye fansgirl!

Chris: Hatsu, someone's here!

Lazlo: Is it another enemy?

Chris: No, it's—

**Axel: WE SURVIVE! Kekekekeke! And you finally update! By the way we survive cause this guy here! *point at a person with an eye patch***

George: oh it was nothing, I just passing by is all.

Axel: you have done us a great job! I hereby give you the rank of captain!

George: oh no need I have to continue tra-

Axel: show him his room boys!

Soldiers: yes sir! *carry George*

George: he-hey wait a minute!

Tir: I think…he just got kidnapped…

Frey: He did…

Hatsu: Nice to have you, Georg! ****

Axel: by the way happy birthday Hatsu sama! And for a birth day present i shall call you hime! Now for the question!

Hatsu: Thank you! Heh, Hatsu-hime. I like how that sounds. I'm sorry it took so long to update… *curls in a ball* I am not worthy…I am not worthy…****

For Ryou:

1. *sigh* you are so stuborn, then how about you and her got drunk and start doing stuff?

Riou: B-because! We're too young to drink, for starters!

Tir: Never stopped me.

Chris: As an adult I am going to pretend I didn't hear that.****

2. Then can I take your sister on a date?

Riou: Well…yeah, if she says yes…

Frey: Have fun with that.

Hugo: They do kind of go together…****

For Lazlo:

1. Go put him in a room full of women!

Hatsu: *snaps out of it* Lazlo!

Lazlo: NO! *tries to run*

Hatsu: *pulls him back with author influence*

Kika: *looks out of door* It's cold in here. Could we hurry this up?

Tir: Give us a minute, Lazlo's being difficult.

Hatsu: Stop! Being! Such! A! Diva! Lazlo! *shoves him into the room*

*there is a silence as the lock clicks*

Hatsu: Right, while he's occupied, let's keep going.

Hugo: You…you…

Hatsu: What? *wicked grin* Your turn's coming.

Riou: I want no part in this.

Chris: *sigh* it really depends on what Axel says.

Frey: I'm really hating this whole "whatever the reviewer says" business…****

2. Maybe I should put a drug on Lazlo drink and make someone *coughPaulacough*do you?

Tir: I don't think that would work. Remember when Agnes drugged them all? It didn't work on him. You'd need something really strong.

Frey: Stop supporting this!

Tir: Nothing's happened to me yet, so I don't have a particular problem.

Hatsu: Yo, Hugo, you're up.****

For Hugo:

1. In the game you bang you`re mom, Chris, and a glasses wearing girl, I forgot her name.

Hugo: NO! NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT.

Hatsu: You mean Sanae? She's cute, what's the matter?

Tir: Hmm…I can understand why you are against your mother, for obvious reasons. I don't know what your problem with Chris and Specs are, other than she' s not your girlfriend.

Hatsu: Wasn't it said that Chris and Hugo hadn't even progressed that far yet?

Chris: Can we stop with this conversation?

Hatsu: Dude, Tir, look how red their faces are…

Riou: You guys…****

2. With who was you're first? (You know what I mean.)

Hugo: That is classified!

Hatsu: Aila.

Chris: What?

Tir: Oh come on, you didn't really think you were first, did you?

Frey: What is with you two today?

Hatsu: Tonight. It's 1:15 AM now.

Riou: That makes it this morning.

Frey: Therefore, today.****

For Chris:

1. If Hugo ask you to strip, will you strip?

Hugo: I wouldn't ask that…

Chris: I'd punch him first.

Hugo: You actually would?

Chris: Were you going to ask me?

Hugo: No!

Tir: Hugo is so chaste it's irritating.****

For Frey:

1. You know, I found a doujin of you being a female and bang Kyle.

Tir: Wait, you mean he's not female?****

2. And so, you sure you're a male? Prove it!

Frey: How am I supposed to prove it?

Hatsu: Well, there's the obvious method.

Frey: I will not resort to that…

Hatsu: Axel, tell him how to prove it!****

For Tir:

1. Bah! I have no question to him!

Tir: Don't I feel appreciated. ****

*knock knock*

Axel: come in.

Attractive female soldier: umm we come from 26th female brigade, we are reinforcement.

Hatsu: Freaking FINALLY! Also…*scans the guard* I am prettier than you. No stealing my thunder.****

Axel: ah! There you are, from now on you're vice general!

Attractive female soldier: but-

soldier: sir! The yaoi force made movement! They're heading toward sector b 10!

Axel: no! The Suikoden female sexy figures are over there! Battle station! 

****

Soldier: to the armory!

Axel: yes to the arm- we have an armory?

Soldier: we do.

Axel: how come I didn't know?

Soldier: you never explore.

Frey: Where did you think the flamethrowers came from?

Hatsu: Of course. My armory is anything but poorly stocked. I'm pretty I have some illegal stuff in there too, but the government need not know…****

Axel: huh, then here *give Chris sword back* I have better, *showing a flamethrower* kekeke, Chargggeee! For straight pairing and Hatsu hime! We must finish quickly! I must sneak into sun palace again soon. And I will give you the doujin link as soon as my computer repaired.  


Hatsu: I'll help out soon as I can, Axel! I'm busy holding down the fort here. I really need to ramp up the security. Maybe cameras would work and a moat. With fire-breathing piranhas.

***connection terminate.***

*beat*

Riou: I'm going to bed.

Tir: Same.

Hugo: Later.

Chris: Hatsu, what are we going to do about Lazlo?

Hatsu: Hm? Oh just leave him. He'll be done by the next session.

Frey: You are insane. I'm leaving.

Hatsu: Yeah, yeah. Goodnight.

**HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS. This chapter took up twelve pages on Microsoft Word. Well, before I go to sleep I'm going to type up a few one shots, so I'm sleeping late tomorrow, yay! As always, I appreciate your reviews more than I can express.**

_**ONE LAST THING. LOOK AT THIS PARAGRAPH. I opened a poll on my profile. I am going to add a character to the story. Your options are stated on the poll. I have only had two responses so far. I need EVERYONE to vote, okay?**_

**Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi. It's me. Another long update, huh? I apologize *bows* Get this. I put my old flash drive through the wash and then I had to wait to get a new one and when I did I had a lot of stuff typed up and it was beautiful and then it randomly stopped working. Yes. I was all like FUCK YOU WHORE. Fairly pissed. Anyway, thought I should let y'all know I'm still alive and working! I hope you all haven't given up on me. By the way, I typed this all up on my iPod so please excuse te shitty formating.**

**I realized that last chapter I threw Lazlo into a room full of naked women and then left him there for two months.**

**Anyway, let's finally get started!**

Riou: I like that we have long vacations in between sessions.

Tir: Yeah, this is nice.

Hatsu: SHIT.

Hugo: What's your problem?

Hatsu: I'm such a horrible person...

Tir: Oh my gods, she's admitting to it!

Chris: Be nice...

Frey: Hatsu, shouldn't we rescue Lazlo?

Hatsu: In a little bit; I'm busy wallowing in self-pity.

Chris: Hatsu...

Hatsu: HE HAS WAITED TWO FUCKING MONTHS HE CAN WAIT A LITTLE LONGER.

Riou: Let's just leave her alone and start. We can save Lazlo when he has a question.

Hugo: Fine, it's Lia up first.

**Lia:" *bursts inside* haaaatssuuu! I'm back from tortu- er I mean...college!*runs toward Hatsu slow-mo while "thousand miles play in the background***

Hatsu: LIAAAAA *runs to her*

Tir: Um...

**wait...what is with this bgm..?"**

**Luc: " *slams the door open* you're not getting away lia!"**

Riou: Luc!

Hugo: Luc?

**Lia:" eeeeeeee! he found me!"**

**Luc: " *gets a hold of Lia's blouse before she reached Hatsu* We're going back home to study, study...and. Study."**

Hatsu: Nooo!

**Lia: "...do you really need to say that three times".**

Hatsu: Hey, fuck you Luc!

Frey: Luc, you really do not want to piss her off right now.

Chris: Really.

**Luc: "...*grits teeth* we're going. Right now".**

**Lia:" I DON"T WANT TO! *clings to Lazlo's right arm***

Tir: Wow she has skill, clinging to someone who's not here.

I wanna stay here with Hatsu and her world of randomness! I don't wanna go back to college and think of ways to find y's x!"

Hatsu: I want you to stay! I have to do that in math too...Being a sophomore in high school sucks.

**Luc: " well you need to find y's x. No questions asked".**

**Lia: " NOOOOO! Why can't y find his x by himself?".**

**Luc: "...let go already! *trying to pry Lia off Lazlo*"**

Tir: How is this happening?

**Lia: "...I don't want to! I want to escape algebra! oh yeah...my questions first...".**

**Luc: " *facepalm*"**

**QUESTION 1: (for Riou) what did you first think of Georg when you met him? I for one think he's badass~**

Riou: He is a badass. I was impressed.

Hatsu: Georg is the Chuck Norris of the Suikoverse.

Frey: I'm agreeing with you for once.

**QUESTION 2: (for Tir) was it weird seeing Riou, a guy younger than you, lead a war instead of you?**

Tir: Not really. I'm sure to everyone in my army it was weird seeing a guy my age leading.

Riou: He's not much older than me, anyways.

**QUESTION 3:(for Hugo) what's your thoughts on Thomas being the Tenkai star instead of you?**

Hugo: I never really cared. I mean, I was the one leading but he gave us our base.

Hatsu: Jealous?

Hugo:...no.

**QUESTION 4: (for Frey) what would you do if Lymsleia fell in love with Kyle?**

Hatsu: Ohoho~

Tir: Ha!

Frey: Don't even start, you two. I would think it was weird. He's so much older than her.

Hatsu: I see it happening.

Tir: You'll have to get over your sister complex!

Frey: What did I just- it's not a complex!

Tir: It is.

**QUESTION 5: (for Lazlo) what are your thoughts on people saying that your best equipment set is the BONDAGE set?**

Tir: Speaking of bondage, we should go get him.

Frey: *gets up and walks over to the door and opens it*

Lazlo: * falls out unconscious*

Riou: Is he okay?

Frey: *pokes his face* He's passed out.

Chris: His fingers are bloody. It looks like he tried to claw his way out.

Hatsu: Gahaha. If he wasn't so chaste this wouldn't be a problem.

Riou: You really are a horrible person.

Hatsu: I know~ :D

Kika: *pulls on jacket* We're leaving now.

Hatsu: Kay thanks!

Lazlo: *slowly wakes up* Am I dead...?

Tir: Almost. You have a question.

Lazlo: Uhhgh...bondage set? I don't really care; I liked the Pirate King set.

Chris: May we continue, please?

**QUESTION 6: (for all) Have you ever tried to find out Jeane's past all by yourself? Since apparently, your investigatory units gave up in doing so**

Tir: Oh gods, no.

Riou: *shudder*

Hugo: I-I intend to stay far away from her, actually.

Chris: I don't care.

Lazlo: *asleep*

Frey: Jeane is dangerous and I don't want to endanger my mental sanity by spending more time with her than necessary.

Tir: Strange, I thought scantily clad women were your thing.

Frey: Fuck you.

**QUESTION 7: what are your thoughts on fans saying that the main characters of Suikoden should have an anime with a Fushigi Yuugi plot?**

**A/N: Uhm...*sweatdrop* I've never actually seen Fushigi Yuugi... All I know is it was made by the same person as Ayashi no Ceres. I will watch and get back to you /bricked**

**Lia: *claps hands* okkkk I'm finished. man I've wanted to ask that for the past 3 months".**

**Hatsu: And you finally get your answer! :D**

**Luc: " ok your fun is done. Now let's get back to studying algebra".**

**Lia: " I don;t want to! Help me Hatsu! College algebra is gonna kill me".**

Riou: I believe it!

Hatsu: LIIIIAAAAA!

**Luc: " how could math kill anyone? *shakes his head*"**

Hatsu: Luc you whore!

Tir: He's still an ass...

Frey: *muttering* look who's talking...

**Lia: " well with you as tutor, it could!".**

**Luc: " be grateful that I'm even doing this. *drags Lia out of Hatsu's house".**

**Lia: "...man you're tsundere".**

Hatsu: Luc I cannot believe I used to love you.

Hugo: Looks like he isn't the only tsundere here.

Chris: Ah, I'm getting a headache...who's next?

Tir: Next we have...*reads* pffft ahahaha!

Riou: What is it? *reads* Ahahahahaha!

**Lazlo needs a girlfriend**

Lazlo: *splutters*

Hatsu: I have great respect for you, reviewer-sama.

**I have questions for Frey, Chris and Lazlo~**

**Frey and Chris, how do you keep your hair so pretty? Any secrets you would like to share with us?**

Chris: Just wash it, really. Growing it is a pain but if you take care of it then it looks nice.

Frey: Why do I always...

Tir: Because you're pretty.

Frey: Shut UP!

**Lazlo, You look good in short shorts. Keep wearing them.**

Lazlo: Ah...alright?

**Also, I'd like to take you home. There's probably a lot of girls wanting to do this, but I'll wait in line if I have to. It's okay, I won't hurt you.**

Hatsu: Well, Chii-chan already did earlier and there's not much of a line so he's all yours!

Hugo: This again?

Lazlo:...why does this happen to me...?

Hatsu: Because you're adorable!

Frey: Okay, now we have **yuyukangkang.**

**Awesome fanfiction, indeed xD You did a very good job! I love the way you portraying Tir as naughty boy.**

Tir: Oh yay, that's me.

Hatsu: He's also a sarcastic jerkwad too. Who I love.

Tir: *moves away*

**And don't worry, Frey. Even though you are transvestite Lyon still love you. And me too, of course ;wink;**

Frey: *chokes* WHAT?

Tir: AHAHhahaha

Riou: That was...haha..

Tir: *wheezing*

Lazlo: At least Lyon still loves you *smirk*

Frey: EVEN YOU, LAZLO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE NICE ONE!

Chris: Mmm, my head hurts...

Hatsu: Silly Freyjadour, we're all various levels of mean here.

**I have some questions (and requests) for the heroes.**

**For all hero: Can't all of you seal your true runes like Han, Genkaku** **and Flame champion? I think it would be better if you can live without them after the war ended.**

Tir: I wouldn't want to. I feel like someone has to bear it and it would be running away if I did.

Riou: I feel the same way. I'm not Grandpa Genkaku, after all.

Hugo: The Flame Champion died not long after sealing the Fire Rune away

**For Tir: Are Cleo and Pahn have that 'kind' of relationship? I want to know, I'm a CleoxPahn shipper.**

Tir: You know, I always did have my suspicions. If they were, it was never in front of me.

**For Riou: If Eilie ask you to have journey together, would you accept it?**

Riou: I would. Whether Jowy and Nanami would is up for debate.

**For Christ: When you are on a date with Hugo, are peoples often ask 'you are his sister?' or not?**

Chris: I have heard that a few times, but sometimes people assume we're together.

**Hugo: same question.**

Hugo: Sometimes I hear "Where's his parent?"

**For Lazlo: Please slap Snowe as hard as you can for me ;smilesmile;**

Hatsu: YES! Snowe, get your pasty white ass in here!

Snowe: I suppose I'm at your mercy here...

Hatsu: Fuck yeah you are. ON YOUR KNEES, WOMAN!

Riou: Woman?

Frey: I assume she's being sardonic.

Lazlo: Sorry, Snowe...

Snowe: *flips hair out of eyes* Just do it. Or are you such a wuss you can't-

Lazlo: *punches Snowe in the face*

Snowe: *goes flying*

Chris: I'm pretty sure you were just supposed to slap him...

Lazlo: He pissed me off.

Hatsu: Ah, I never get tired of seeing that...now get off my land, fairy pants!

Snowe: *runs away*

Frey: Now that that's over, I have a-what the hell?

**For Frey: I want to see you as a bride and Lyon as a groom.**

Frey: W-what?

Tir: How fitting.

Hatsu: I WILL DRAW THAT FOR YOU!*

**That's all. And last words, you're awesome!**

Hatsu: *bows* Thank you very much! Now we have **Emperor Xirchs!**

Greetings to Your Honor Lady Author Hatsu.

**The Emperor's only sentiment for this piece of work is invaluable. It is not everyday that He stumble upon such story that deals with borrowed characters with an intriguing original plot, humorous, fun, yet managed to keep the characters believable to read at the same time.**

Hatsu: Ohh compliments! I like this guy! Thank you!

Chris: It's good that you remember to thank people.

Tir: Although it's rather jarring considering what a bitch you are sometimes.

Hatsu: Hey yes I exist solely to be irritating but I make sure to be polite!

**The Emperor would also like to mention that He support with whom do they all choose to take as consort in the end.**

Riou: What?

Hatsu: It means he supports shipping, but it doesn't matter who.

Frey: That's good. Crazy shippers are scary.

Lazlo: Isn't that why we have an army to battle them?

And if they shall not mind, He have His very own few questions to ask:

**1. For Master McDohl**

**Like He mentioned before, The Emperor delights in you choosing miss Kasumi as your consort, but are you not baffled by the fact that she became older and will be much more older than you while you would forever trapped in your teenage?**

Tir: Ah, the eternal question. I suppose that after a while we would have to stop seeing each other or it would get weird.

**And do you ever felt that your aide Master Gremio is a wee bit too clingy and over protective? If the noble sir was His own aide, The Emperor would probably die of suffocation**

Hatsu: It never bothered the yaoi fans.

Tir: I grew up with him, so I never noticed and it didn't particularly bother me. In fact, it feels weirder if he's not there.

Riou: Didn't you get kidnapped when you were little?

Tir: Oh yeah, that too. I'm pretty sure that's why he's so protective now.

**2. For Lord Riou**

**Same question but with miss Ellie and miss Nanami as the subjects.**

Riou: I'll be really sad, honestly. It's not going to be fun watching my sister and Eilie grow old, but eventually I suppose I'll have to move on.

**3. For Sir Hugo**

**Why are you walking around or ride on a horse if you can fly with Fubar all the time?**

Hugo: That...is a really good question. I don't know.

**4. For Lady Chris**

**Why is Milady so fair and beautiful, yet choose to conceal herself behind a wretched suit of armour? The Emperor really appreciate the splendor yet simple beauty that Milady shown when traveling with sir Nash.**

Chris: Well, because I'm a knight.

Frey: That's kind of a weak excuse. Haven't you seen the Queen's Knights?

Chris: I have. I suppose another explanation would be that it's the standard uniform for the Zexen Knights. All the others are pretty similar.

Hatsu: What you wore with Nash looks a lot more comfortable.

Chris: It is, but there was a drastic decrease in protection.

**Does Milady feel certain that she is not related with His Majesty the Prince of Falena? Because The Emperor can see a bit of a resemblance between the both of Milady and His Majesty.**

*Chris and Frey look at each other*

Chris: It's not...unlikely...

Frey: We should look into that.

**4. For Commander Lazlo**

**Do you get seasick?**

Lazlo: No, I don't. I've spent almost my entire life on ships.

**Are you asexual?**

Tir: You know, I bet he is.

Lazlo: I am not.

Hatsu: Maybe one of these days he'll split and start dividing into a whole bunch of identical Lazlos.

**Are you alive and well during sir Hugo's struggle?**

Lazlo: Yes I am. I merely decided I did not want involvement in another war and therefore kept out of the northern continent.

**5. For His Majesty The Prince Freyjadour**

**Does the Dawn Rune gave His Majesty anti-aging factor also?**

Frey: No, because it's not a True Rune; it's just the child of one. If I had the Sun Rune it would be another story.

**If that be the case, The Emperor would like to ask the same questions asked to Lord Riou and Master McDohl**

Tir: The Soul Eater is an actual True Rune and not some crappy spinoff-

Frey: -fuck you-

Tir: -so yes I am ageless. Your turn, Riou.

Riou: The Bright Shield Rune by itself is only half of a True Rune, so it doesn't grant agelessness. It's the same for the Black Sword Rune as well. But after the war I took the Black Sword Rune from Jowy so I have the whole Rune of Beginning and I'm not getting any older.**

**Is Lady Chris His Majesty's granddaughter?**

Chris: I don't think there's enough of an age difference for that.

Hatsu: I have a theory! I'll explain it at the bottom.

**6. For Your Honor The Author**

**Not a question, but rather another compliment. Your Honor is one of a few females in this Earth that is not fawning over the highly overrated Twilight Saga, the effeminate rascal Justin Bieber, and most importantly, one of the few fangirls that do not support yaoi. The Emperor must show His appraisal to Your Honor, and also to Sir Axel.**

Hatsu: I am a very different breed of teenage girl. And while I have nothing personally against yaoi, I am just extremely tired of seeing it, and therefore do my damnedest to keep it out of my area. Hence the army.

**And also, would Your Honor mind if The Emperor enlisted in Your Honor's anti yaoi force? He would feel much appreciated if you let Him do so.**

Hatsu: Oh please do! We would be very honored to have you, sir!

Tir: I suppose we do need all the help we can get.

**7. For a fellow reviewer whose name starts with the letter M, which The Emperor shamefully managed to miss the rest of her or his name.**

Hatsu: You're looking for Marmora F. Atalie, I assume.

**You say that you read a story written in Indonesian, which piqued The Emperor's curiosity. Are you Indonesian? If such is the case, berarti kita rekan satu tanah air, yang perlu diakui jarang saya temui di situs seperti ini.**

Hatsu: I have no idea what you said just now (I am very American). However, Mora will get the message, I hope, when she reads this.

Hugo: Hey, Hatsu, Axel's just come in.

Hatsu: Woo! Axel in the house!

Frey: Guard your weapons, everyone.

**Axel: Ah, you finally update, so nice seeing you again. Now, lets start with the question.**

**For Ryou:**

**know, a friend of mine draw a doujin of you and Nanami, with Nanami drinking a potion or something and rape you.**

Riou: Agh...

Frey: That's some friend you got there...

its still a no go?

Riou: YES.

.. Hatsu-Sama, will it be okay to put him in a room with a Se* crazed Nanami?

Hatsu: Whatever the reviewer says, goes!

Riou: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Hatsu: Quit whining, you're going in!

Nanami: *high pitched cackling drifts in from the other room*

Hatsu: GO! *shoves him in and locks the door*

Riou: *screaming fades into silence*

Chris:...Anyway, let's keep going.

**F****or Hugo:**

**, the game picture and effect is bad, so dont worry about it... i think**

Hugo: Oh thank God...

**For Chris:**

**you see Hugo "Acidently" "Mate" with other girls while he was drunk, what will you do?**

Hugo: C-Chris?

Chris: *blunt* I would slap him, leave, and not speak to him for an undetermined amount of time.

Hugo: You sound like you've given this some thought...

Chris: I always consider every possible outcome of entering a relationship before I actually enter it.

**For Frey:**

**1.I have a couple idea in my mind.. lets try one! how about, you go naked right here and now! *readying camera* im gonna be rich...**

Frey: AHHH!

Hatsu: YOU HAVE TO DO IT. WE'LL EVEN TURN AROUND!

Tir: Don't bother, there's probably not much to see anyway.

Chris: I'm leaving until you're done.

Hugo: Same.

Lazlo: *stands up*

Tir: Hatsu, remember to lock the door.

you can prove by becoming the father of Lym children, you siscon!

Frey: Ah...fine, I'll go with the first option...

*everyone else leaves*

*several minutes pass in silence*

Frey:...I'm done.

*everyone reenters*

Frey: I hope you're satisfied.

Hatsu: If Axel is then everything's fine.

**For Lazlo:**

**how the thing with the girls going? is it good? lucky bastard... *mumble***

Lazlo:...please don't bring that up again...

Tir: The more you talk the more I begin to think you are asexual.

**For Tir:**

**... you know, from all of the characters, you are the most supportive one! Lets make a combine atack called the "pervert duo combo!"... Whats with the look? i was just kidding!**

Tir: I don't mind, but change the name.

Hatsu: Riou's next. I'll go get him. *unlocks door*

Riou: *stumbles out pale and shaky*

Tir:...What's up?

For Ryou again:

**do you want to date Nanami now?**

Riou: NEVER!

**Axel: Well, thats about it. Sorry only a few question, my mind in a wreck right now, but look at the bright side! We now have a convoy of tanks!**

Hatsu: YEEEEEEEEEEES!

**Comander: Sir, we arrive at sector b 10, but...**

**Axel: What- Huh!**

***wreck base of sector b 10**

**Axel: Whats going on...? Lino!**

**Lino: Uh.. Huh? *standing up* Axel?**

Lazlo: Oh...hi.

**Axel: hold on old man... what happen?**

Hatsu: Please tell me...not again...

**Lino: its-**

**?: Us.**

**Axel: ! Gizel:**

Frey: FUCK!

Hatsu: WHAT THE FUCK.

**Gizel: Hello comander of SMA, i bid you welcome. Ready the action figures.**

Hatsu: GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAND.

**Yaoi soldier: Here sir.**

**Gizel: Burn. *Burning Miakis and Nanami action figure.***

**Axel: NOOOOOOOO!... You will pay! *hand glowing***

**Lino: T-thats! the long lost true rune! the rune of straight pervertn**ess?

Hatsu: Wow, Axel-san, you have a True Rune? That makes you a bearer and can therefore have a spot in this room...

Riou: No!

**Gizel: Come warior of straight!**

Tir: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Frey: What is this...

Hatsu: KICK HIS ASS, AXEL-SAN!

**Axel: HIIIIAAAHHHHH!**

**Soldiers: *Charging***

***Conection Terminate***

Chris:...alright then.

Hugo: We should really start getting used to that.

Riou: Jeez...Okay, well, whatever. Now we have **Ceann de lasair.**

**Oh, man. I really do enjoy reading this. All the things that other readers have the characters do always puts me in a good mood!**

Hatsu: Yeah, it's a lot of fun for me too!

Riou: Perfectly thrilling for the rest of us. How come nobody ever makes Hatsu do anything?

Hatsu: Because I'm an innocent fifteen year old girl?

Tir: Innocent, huh.

**Oh and I thought of a good unite attack for them. The Five Star Strike. Lazlo would slash the enemy to the left with his swords, then Riou would strike to the right with his weapon, next would be Frey hitting the front of the enemy. Next Hugo would slash upwards in the back to bring the enemy into the air. And finally Tir would spin his stick and slam it down on the enemy head.**

Hatsu: Guys. You will practice that.

Tir: Alright, sounds cool.

Chris: I'm not in this?

Hatsu: You want to be? Maybe you're just backup water mage or something.

**Also since my last review I thought of some more questions for them!**

First set is for Tir:

**1) Have you checked on Kasumi lately? I wouldn't want to hear that Sasuke went out with her because you didn't make a move yet...**

Tir: Yeah I still see her a lot. Personally I don't think Sasake has much of a chance.

**2) You should try some of this Mountain Dew! *shoves can of Mountain Dew in Tir's face***

Hatsu: Oh my god, caffeine. Give it.

Tir: NO, this is mine! *chugs it* Oh wow.

Frey: Ceann...you just gave Tir caffeine...

Tir: Ohmygodswhatthefuckisthisit'sawesome.

Hatsu: I know right? I love it.

Second set is for Riou:

**1) After you got done traveling with Jowy and Nanami did you ever want to go find Eilie and sweep her off her feet? Then maybe have a honeymoon in the Island Nations? I'm sure Lazlo could recommend some good spots.**

Lazlo: I could...

Riou: That would be nice, but I don't get any older now...

**2) Since Tir got soda, you can have these Fiery Habanero Doritos! *shoves the chips into his mouth so he can't refuse***

Riou: *chokes* AAAAH THEY'RE HOT!

Hugo: Hence the name Fiery Habanero...

Third is for Hugo/Chris:

**1) Hugo, if you had to set Chris up with a date with anyone (from any of the games) who would it be? Chris same question, who would you set Hugo up with? (Besides each other!)**

Hugo: Well...if I had no relationship whatsoever with Chris...probably Percival.

Chris: For Hugo I would probably pick Aila.

Hugo: Really? I grew up with her!

Chris: That's why, you know...

**2) You two can share this King Sized Snickers Bar, since it comes with two pieces. *hands them each part of the candy***

Hugo: Alright, thank you!

Chris: I've never had these before.

**Fourth is for Frey! Ha, but you weren't expecting that!**

Frey: Lazlo usually comes next.

**1) Who taught you how to fight with Nanami's weapon? Was it Riou's grandpa?**

Frey: No...it was a nunchaku teacher. It was really hard to learn...

Tir: It's still a girl's weapon.

Riou: I feel weird every time I see it.

**2) You get some Sweet and Hot jerky from Jack's links! *shoved the jerky into his mouth***

Frey: *gags* Oh god, what is that? How can it be sweet and hot at the same time?

Hatsu: Magic! Share with me. *grabs some*

**Finally is Lazlo's questions**

**1) My friend believes that you and Lilin would eventually get together. What are your thoughts on this?**

Lazlo: Me and Lilin...? No...I don't think so. If I may ask, why does your friend think that?

**2) Your treat is some apple pie left over from my Thanksgiving. Enjoy! *hands him a slice of apple pie on a plate***

Lazlo: Oh, thank you...*smiles*

Tir: Whoa, he smiled!

Hatsu: Wow...cute...

**Well thats all of the questions I had. Thanks for reading them and thanks in advance for including them in the story, if you do. Also thanks for allowing me to watch the characters eat various foods just to see how they would react to them.**

Hatsu: I will always include every review I get! The reviewers will always get what they want, too. Okay, now we have my very good friend LionshadeSC. I'm currently writing a collab fic with her so you should go check it out!

**yeah riou she's your sister, WHO KEEPS DYING! work on that hatsu. SHE MUST LIVE!**  
**can I request a visitor? i have a question i want to ask him. :3**

Riou: Except...she didn't die...

Hatsu: I'M WORKING ON IT, LION! IT IS NOT MY FAULT I KEEP GETTING THE BAD ENDING!

Tir: It kind of is...

Hatsu: Shut up! Okay, so I messaged Lion and asked who her guest was...and...

*enter Sigfried the Unicorn*

Hatsu:...it's him.

Riou: Oh no...

Sigfried: I have graced you mortals with my presence, so make haste. What is it you wish to ask of me?

**like why does he only go if there's fair maidens and for the group of people, why would they want a UNICORN to join in the FIRST place? XD**

Sigfried: How dare you! Why would they not want such beautiful grace and power championing their cause?

Riou: Well, it was a choice between you and a kraken, so...

Hatsu: *hums My Little Pony theme song*

Sigfried: Fool! As for the maidens, I do require slight incentive as payment for lending my skills.

Tir:...he's so weird...

Sigfried: If that is all, mortals, I shall begone. *disappears in a puff of smoke*

Chris:...alright. Are we done.

Hatsu: We are.

Frey: Thank god. That was rough.

Lazlo: You're telling me.

Riou: Let's leave.

Hatsu: Okay, we're out! Thank you so much for being patient with me and my sporadic updates. Bye!

**Yeah, thanks for reviewing, everyone! And thanks for being so patient with me :/ **

**My theory as mentioned above is maybe Sialeeds wasn't as chaste as she made herself out to be, had a kid, who then went to Zexen, and is related to Chris.**

**I also have the theory that after the game ended Jowy gave his rune to Riou. **

**Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hatsu**: Dammit, another long wait. I've been busy with other stuff.

**Tir**: That's your excuse.

**Hugo**: Whatever, let's just start.

**Chris:** The sooner we start the sooner we finish. Here's **EyeOnThePrize.**

**This is very entertaining, great concept.**

**Hatsu**: Yesss. Thank you!

**Questions for all:**

**1) Who do you think was the best recruit, and the worst recruit that you made, and why?**

**Tir**: I think the best I made was Gaspar. I have no idea where he got all that potch, but damn if he didn't singlehandedly fund the entire army. Worse, maybe...Krin.

**Riou**: My best was probably Hai Yo. He really kept morale up, and I didn't have to eat Nanami's cooking every day anymore. My worst was Hoi. I don't even remember why I let him stay.

**Chris**: For worse, I think both Hugo and I will agree that we could have found a better appraiser than Guillaume. I was uncomfortable having a pedophile in the castle, honestly.

**Hugo**: I think Futch was the best choice though. Bright was a major asset.

**Lazlo**: Best...Hm...Adrienne, I suppose. She was a really good blacksmith. But Mao and Nao didn't really help out much...

**Frey**: And for me, making an alliance with Shula turned out to be a really good deal. Roy also paid for himself several times over... Lu, however, I'm wondering about.

**2) If you could interview one person (living or dead) to better understand them and their motivations/intentions, who would it be?**

**Tir**: I'd interview Luc and ask what his deal was.

**Riou**: Jowy, I think... I honestly haven't heard his side yet.

**Chris**: My father.

**Hugo**: I would also go for Luc. Same reason.

**Lazlo**: The queen of Obel...

**Frey**: Your mom? I think mine would be Aunt Sialeeds.

**Hatsu**: Sialeeds made no sense to me.

**Frey**: Hence the interview, right?

**Riou**: Lazlo needs a girlfriend is here.

**Oho! I am honored to see that you have a great respect for me, Hatsu.**

**Hatsu**: *bows* I do, lord or lady reviewer.

**Question for all: Apparently Konami is going to release another Suikoden game, Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki. There hasn't been much info on the subject, other than its going to be released on PSP. Odd choice, if you ask me. **

**A penny for your thoughts?**

**Pardon my mistake from my previous post. The game has already been released. Not much info is known, well, because of the language barrier I suppose.**

**Hatsu**: I think it look really cool! Much better than Tierkreis, at least. The new Tenkai is so cute!

**Tir:** It looks good to me. Sieg was annoying as fuck.

**Frey**: I will agree with you for now...

**Riou**: Hence the reason he's not here now.

**Hatsu**: And he doesn't have a True Rune. But the new Tenkai looks much cooler than Cheddar!

**Hugo**:...Cheddar?

**Hatsu**: It's what we call Sieg. And it is an odd choice to put it on the PSP, those seem to be going out of style. But this is a step closer to getting a Suikoden VI, so fingers crossed!

**Lazlo**: Okay, now is Marmora F. An Nora

**Hi there, its me Marmora F. Atalie with new name. Its the first time I change name and I hope it will be the last (I don't really like to change name).**

**Riou:** I like it.

**Hatsu**: I've changed my name a lot :/ But I'll always be Hatsu! What made you want to change it?

**I am happy to be back after my one month vacation, its so boring with no internet connection at my vacation place.**

**Frey**: Whoa, a month?

**Hatsu**: That's awesome! Where did you go?

**I would like to say my greeting to Emperor Xirchs 'Halo juga untuk sesama rekan Indonesia'.**

**I think I will stop my babble now and start my questions.**

**1. For Tir, Riou and Freyjadour:**

**Talking about name, I heard your name isn't really official. Out from your novel or manga's name which one you like more, or perhaps you hate both and want another name.**

**Riou**: I think I remember mine was Tao or Taro or something. My name is Riou...

**Tir: **I don't know what mine was. Ardil, maybe. I can't remember.

**Frey**: Mine are down between Faroush and Freyjadour...neither of those are very good, huh? But I'll stick to Frey.

**2. For the leaders :**

**If you have the choice to not become a leader, what would you choose. For example perhaps you want to be the tactician or just a guard.**

**Tir:** I imagine I would just be a soldier. I'm not a very good strategist. Although, if Odessa had lived I would probably be a little higher than a soldier.

**Riou**: Ahh, I would leave with Nanami and Pilika. Being a leader stopped me from doing that.

**Hugo**: Like Tir, I would probably just be a soldier from the Karayan units.

**Chris**: Whether I was important to the army or not, I would still be captain of the knights.

**3. For Riou and Lazlo:**

**I will pray for your well-being, so no one will force you to date your sister and lock you with naked woman again.**

**Riou**: THANK YOU!

**Lazlo**: That...means a lot...

**But seriously, Riou you should go find Nanami a boyfriend, so she will out the picture of your relationship with Eilie. And Lazlo you should find a girlfriend, so no one will bother you anymore.**

**Hatsu**: I read a really good fic with Nanami and Kinnison. And I've seen Nanami and Luc.

**Riou**: I will approve of Kinnison. Not Luc.

**Lazlo**: I am not interested in any kind of relationship.

**Tir**: A-sex-u-al~

**That's it for now, see you again later.**

**With Love**

**Marmora F. An Nora**

**Hatsu**: Bye Mora!

**Riou:** Now we have **suiko2fan2**

**Very Funny Stuff! Love the cast's refreshing rapport with each other.**

**Frey**: Hm…"refreshing…"

**Hatsu**: Well, I try.

**Tir**: Try harder.

**My Question is for Chris? As Young Woman who loved and revered for her battle prowess as well as beauty. Not to mention your the bearer of the True Water Rune, so you won't be die for long time, which means your going to be a sexy babe for many years to come, and immortality is quite lonely, which of the Tenkai's Would you want to spend a century or two with? (Hugo isn't a 'True' Tenkai, so he's out of the picture, lets pretend)?**

**Chris**: The real question is which Tenkai has the most bearable personality?

**Hugo**: Chris…

**Chris**: For all intents and purposes, I shall pretend I don't know you. I think I'll do a character study.

**Hatsu**: I am a Suikoden guru so if you need help, I'm here!

**Chris**: Tir has a bit of a grating personality—

**Tir:** Pardon me.

**Frey**: You think?

**Chris**: And he's a bit immature.

**Lazlo**: …a bit?

**Chris**: Riou is sweet, but a bit idealistic with some growing up to do.

**Riou**: I will not get insulted, I will not…

**Chris**: Thomas has no True Rune, so I'll rule him out. Lazlo….he's….

**Lazlo**: Yes?

**Chris**: ….his rune is slightly frightening.

**Lazlo**: I see.

**Chris**: I'm fine being in here, but I wonder what a century with you would be like.

**Lazlo**: I apologize.

**Chris**: That was not an insult against you. Anyway, finally is the prince.

**Frey**: Have at it.

**Chris**: People would think we are related, and I don't think you'll be able to live a century either.

**Frey**: ….fair enough.

**Following that question what would you say are the pros and cons of each the Tenkai Heroes as far as boyfriend material is concerned?**

**Hatsu**: Chris, you have my permission to be as merciless as possible. And the others can't say anything.

**Hugo**: What?

**Hatsu**: You, quit being so clingy.

**Chris**: I'll go in order again.

**Tir**: This should be good.

**Chris**: *_deep breath_* Pros for Tir would be….well, you don't really have any. Cons would be your egotistical attitude, jerkish behavior, and the Rune that sucks the soul out of any living thing you get emotionally attached to.

**Tir:** *_stunned_* Well….alright then.

**Chris:** Pros for Riou would be his mental maturity, and being a genuinely nice guy, not to mention that his Rune is a great asset in battle. Cons would be…well, you're what? Fourteen? And I'm twenty-three.

**Riou:** That's fair.

**Chris:** Seeing as I've answered for Hugo already in a previous chapter, I'll go right ahead to Thomas. He's also nice, but a bit young for me. Thomas is very jumpy, and not physically strong, so I'd have to watch out for him constantly. He's also a hundred percent mortal, so I'd outlive him drastically.

**Hugo:** ….

**Hatsu:** Huh. That was cold.

**(A/N: I'm listening to the Suikoden 3 opening, Exceeding Love, by the way. Oh the irony.)**

**Chris:** Lazlo….you're very strong, and polite, and not too young, but again…

**Lazlo:** The Rune.

**Chris:** Yes. Sorry. Anyway, moving onto Frey.

**Frey: **_*prepares himself*_

**Chris:** You're also slightly immature. Less than Tir, but you two pick fights so often it kind of highlights your childishness. You're not staying young forever, and since we look related you could be my younger brother rather than lover.

**Tir:** Or her sister.

**Frey**: Will you _shut up_?

**Tir:** Heh, no.

**Chris:** You see? That's exactly what I mean. You take the bait too often.

**Riou:** Hatsu, you've been uncharacteristically quiet throughout this whole thing. Normally you would throw a few jibes in as well.

**Hatsu:** *snaps back into reality* Huh? Oh, well, the arguments are amusing me. Plus I was just reading the next question, and I knew if I opened my mouth I would burst into laughter and not be able to stop.

Hugo: What is it?

**Lastly, playing one of Howard's Stern's Favorite games of the three, Tir, Frey, and Lazlo, which one would Chris F***, Marry, and Kill?**

**Chris:** Oh boy.

**Tir:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hatsu:** See? Isn't it funny?

**Lazlo:** ….hm….

**Frey:** Why are you laughing? Do you want to be the one killed?

**Chris:** Well, Tir is the one I would pick to kill.

**Tir:** HAHA—wait what?

**Riou:** Pfft….

**Hatsu:** Ha!

**Frey:** *_victorious smirk_*

**Tir:** *_bright red_* Shut the hell up!

**Hugo:** Don't pretend you didn't have it coming.

**Riou:** *_grinning_* what about the other two?

**Chris:** Hm, well, if it's just a one-night stand then I suppose Frey. As long as nobody sees us together and accuses us of incestuous relations.

**Lazlo:** So you would marry me, huh?

**Chris:** Married couples don't necessarily have to stay together twenty-four seven. Look at Nash and Sierra.

**Riou:** You shouldn't compare a healthy marriage to those two…

**Chris:** Maybe not, but I'm making a point.

**Hugo:** *_angrily_* Can we move on please?

**Lazlo:** Yes. Next is Axel Yamamoto.

**Tir:** Everyone hide your weapons.

**Frey:** Whew, last one…

**Hugo:** Yes, but it _is_ Axel, remember?

**Hatsu:** Yay!

**Axel: Uhh... where am i?**

**Frey:** Well I would say we're in a sort of limbo between Hatsu's world and ours that Hatsu herself created, and that's why we're all the same ages we were during our wars and why all these crazy things can happen….oh, that's not what you meant, is it?

**Female Vice captain: You're in the S.P.A Hospital sir.**

**Hatsu:** *_nervous laughter_* I've forgotten what S.P.A. stands for…

**Tir:** What a fantastic leader you are.

**Riou:** Also, we have a hospital?

**Hatsu:** Well, yeah. There's my house, where we usually are, and then there's the huge base next door that basically serves as our HQ.

**Lazlo:** Fascinating.

**Tir:** And yet you've forgotten what the acronym is.

**Hatsu:** I AM A TEENAGER STOP JUDGING ME.

**Axel: I see... What happen to the base? and my new convoy of tanks!**

**Hatsu:** Base is fine, no worries.

**Frey:** No thanks to you. Axel does all the fighting.

**F.V.C: Uh.. well we manage to won... but... we lost all the tanks.**

**Hatsu:** WHAT.

**Chris:** Take better care of your possessions. How old are you?

**Hatsu:** Almost sixteen! I can't be straddled with that much responsibility!

**Axel: All?**

**F.V.C: Yes sir.. oh and here some fruit and a message from the Sun Palace. *give to Axel***

**Hatsu:** *_turns to Frey_* The Sun Palace knows my address.

**Frey:** And now you know the Sun Palace's…just what we need.

**Axel: Oh i see... *open mail* a picture? *see picture* What the-? *Nose bleed***

***Critical strike***

***Axel is down.***

**Hatsu:** WHAT THE HELL. FUCK IT, NOT AGAIN.

**Riou:** _*sigh*_ Do we need to start checking the mail now?

**Hugo:** How bad can it be? It's not like it's anthrax or something.

**F.V.C: Sir? *See the picture* Huh? Picture of queen Lym and Miakis in a nurse outfit? no wonder its a critical hit... oh Hatsu-sama, Axel has made a message in case of he cant ask directly... here it is.**

**To Hatsu-sama:**

**Sorry if i review late, got so busy in the academy... **

**Hatsu:** NO. I'm the one who should apologize for taking three months to update! *_sobs in a corner quietly*_

**Chris:** You say you should apologize, yet you still haven't.

**Hatsu:** Yeah yeah, later.

**anyway im really sorry, here are my question:**

**For Tir:**

**... I wonder... if you and Ryou fight, who will win? **

**Tir:** Hm, well, I have more experience, and a rune that sucks out souls…

**Riou:** And I have a rune primarily used for healing, and it seems to be immune to the attacks of other True Runes. Magic aside, Tir would probably win. He has more fighting and military experience.

**For Ryou:**

**1. Uhm... do you still consider Nanami?**

**Riou:** No! Never have, never will! Like I said, she's like my sister!

**2. Hey, I've been wondering... what do you feel when you know that Suikoden 2 is one of the most expensive than the other?**

**Riou:** I don't…particularly care…

**Hatsu:** I care. I spent $108 on mine. 108 exactly. And when you get a deal like that, you take it, even if there's one cheaper, because it's just too perfect. It's like a dollar per star.

**For Hugo:**

** ... you know, i have nothing to ask except wondering sometime your hair looks like chicken butt... or it's just me.**

*_Everyone else snickers_*

**Hugo:** S-shut up! It does not! It's just you!

**Tir:** Maybe if you wore a bandanna or something. Or brushed it. Maybe Frey can help you out!

**Frey:** If you like your limbs where they are you will stop poking fun at my femininity!

**Hatsu:** *_jumps up and points dramatically_* SO YOU ADMIT IT!

**Frey:** Wha—no, I….ah, crap…

**Tir:** We win! *_high fives Hatsu_*

**Frey:** G-go…go to hell….

**For Chris:**

** you prefer XXX before marriage or after? No offense...**

**Chris:** I don't care. I do believe that you should be sure that the person taking your virginity is someone you want taking your virginity, and I do not believe that this is a question that should be asked in front of a fourteen-year-old.

**Riou:** I'm not a little kid! I know what sex is!

**Hatsu:** *_thoughtfully_* did Rina teach you?

*_she receives a collective "Be quiet, Hatsu…"*_

**For Frey:**

** ... You know, i've been wondering what would happen if you participate in the sacred tournament for your sister hand in marriage... is gonna be awesome i think.**

**Frey:** …Why.

**Riou:** That is actual incest…

**Tir:** And that, dear children, is in fact frowned upon in most societies.

**Hatsu:** Not royal ones though. The royal families in Europe were all interrelated.

**Frey:** Can we please not discuss this…? I don't want to imagine the possibilities.

** will you do if you parents arrange you to marry Lym? will you rebel? I really want to see... Muahahahahaha *cough* *cough***

**Riou:** AAAND, we're discussing it.

**Frey:** Simple, I wouldn't go through with it.

**Chris:** What would you do?

**Frey:** Use all means possible to talk them—my parents—into changing their minds about it, and if that wouldn't work then I would run away.

**To everyone:**

** one is the strongest among you guys?**

**Hatsu:** Me! Author influence!

**Riou:** Well, let's look at it rationally. Do you mean strongest fighting skills or strongest Rune?

**Hugo:** Everyone was trained in combat—

**Tir:** Except for you—

**Hugo:** Right, except…wait, what?

**Lazlo:** I'd say we're all about equal…

**Frey:** Sounds fair.

**Riou:** I don't want to argue this anyway.

**2. What do you think if Frey have to marry Lym in the early part of the game?**

**Hatsu:** The Godwins would go out of their way to kill Frey, and they would probably succeed and carry out with the Sun Palace siege and the story would proceed as normal only with MIAKIS as the Tenkai!

**Frey:** You've…thought about this?

**Hatsu:** Or maybe Lazlo…SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE A 5 FIC WITH LAZLO AS A MAIN/SUPPORTING CHARACTER.

**Lazlo:** No thanks.

**Hatsu:** I want it! I was reading a really good one but they haven't updated in years so I NEED A NEW ONE. LAZLO PLEASE.

**Tir:** You're freaking us out a little. Take your meds, sit, and be quiet.

**Thanks for the attention *bow***

**Hatsu:** *_bows back_* Thanks for the questions!

**F.V.C: Thats where the message ended... **

**Frey:** …wow.

**Chris:** I often question the sanity of our situation.

**Lazlo:** I wonder when we can go home…

**Axel: *Still out***

***Alarm sound***

**Hatsu:** GOTT FUCKING SCHEIβ WHAT THE HELL IS WITH MY SECURITY MY HAIR IS GOING TO TURN WHITE AND FALL OUT AND IT WILL BE ALL YAOI'S FAULT.

**Riou:** Did you really just swear in German?

**Chris:** Is that really the point here?

**Hugo:** I think we have a bigger problem to worry about.

_*floor shakes*_

**F.V.C: What the-**

***Door opening***

**Hatsu:** THE DOORS DON'T EVEN HAVE LOCKS WHAT.

**Soldier: Mam! The Yaoi empire has been detected! They are breaking through! And what worse... they have pour down many yaoi comic books! they manage to blind our pilot!**

**Axel: *Waking up* What?**

**Soldier: And the much worse parts... they... they... put poster of Miakis and Lym with a macho man body in the street!**

**Frey:** That is…horrifying imagery.

**Riou:** What has been seen cannot be unseen.

**Tir:** Someone pass the brain bleach, please.

**Axel: Nooooooo! They willl pay! Request HQ for support fire from our newly made space satellite cannon! **

**Soldier: Yes sir!**

**Hatsu:** *_sighs_* Take the damn flamethrowers.

**Axel: Until then... i will hold them myself... Hatsu-sama, Suikoden dudes wish me luck... for Straightness! *Charging and Take Hugo weapon***

**Hugo:** Wait! I need—

***Connection Terminated***

**Hugo:** …that.

**Tir:** That's all, we're done, and I'm tired, let's go. *_cuts the signal_*

**Hatsu's Ramblings:**

**I'm horrible. I'm a horrible writer and a horrible updater. I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry. I'll do my best not to make you guys wait so long again. You guys are amazing and I sincerely thank you so, so much for sticking with me even through my very bizarre updating patters that I'm sure are positively infuriating.**

**I've decided this fic will last an entirety of 27 chapters. I can't keep going forever, and 27 is a significant number in Suikoden, ne? We still have a while till we reach that point though, so let's keep enjoying ourselves! **

**Now onto good news! I got a tumblr, on which I am CosmicPickle. I am also going to Anime Expo 2012, so let me know if any of you guys are going! I'm not cosplaying any Suikoden characters, sadly, but it'll be fun to hang out anyway~! **

**WE'RE ALMOST AT 50 REVIEWS OMG. To the person who just reviewed yesterday, I'll get to you next chapter :3 no worries.**

**And finally, I started a new multichapter fic about Tir and Gremio's lives after they left Gregminster. It's just about them and their misadventures in the three-year gap between Suikodens 1 and 2. Go check it out and review if you want!**

**I'll keep going.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Whooooaaaa fast update! It's because of all YOU GUYS! You motivated me to no end at all! I got THIRTEEN REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 11. WUT. Keep doing that and the updates will KEEP coming this fast! :D**

**xXx**

**Riou:** Wow, that didn't take long at all.

**Chris:** A record.

**Frey:** There are a ton of reviews this time around, huh?

**Tir:** Yeah, which I don't understand. It's not like this is very good.

**Hatsu:** Hey, that was mean! I try, you know.

**Hugo:** Ah, this is going to take a while...

**Hatsu:** That's good. It means people are reading.

**Lazlo:** Whatever you say...first up is **Moonlight M3lody.**

**Hatsu:** She had a long review and suggested I cut out the commentary, so I did. I'll reply via PM. Also, Riou is apparently sixteen. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

**Riou:** ...

**1. Frey: Did you keep in touch with Georg after he left Falena? Did you know about Dunan Unification War? Then, Lyon or Miakis?**

**Frey:** No, to be honest. He left after the war saying he was headed to the north continent. I was really busy reinstating the Queen's Knights and helping Falena, that by the time I realized I had no idea where he was it was too late.

**2. Tir: Why didn't you help Riou before the incident with Ko? And what made you change your mind?**

**Riou:** Yes, Tir. Why?

**Hatsu:** Enlighten us.

**Tir:** Well...I didn't want to get involved with another war. It wasn't like leading the Liberation Army was the most fun I've ever had, and even if I wasn't leading then I'm not sure being a soldier would be a whole lot better. That, and there was the chance I'd end up hurting someone with my rune. Not to mention that I did have the rune to deal with.

**Riou:** So why change your mind? It's not like you like people.

**Tir:** It's not like I don't like them, I just don't like getting close to them. It's the risk factor. I like you fine.

**Frey:** I beg to differ.

**Tir:** You're different.

**Frey:** What?

**Hatsu:** We'll get to that.

**Hugo:** You didn't answer the question, though.

**Tir:** Right. It was like...Riou's even younger than I am. When you see a kid getting bullied by someone bigger than them, you want to go help out, don't you?

**Riou:** You're comparing the war between Jowston and Highland to a kid getting bullied.

**Tir:** Was that not a good analogy?

**Riou:** It wasn't...BAD...just different.

**Lazlo:** Hm. In any case, we should hurry along.

**3. Riou: Which girl in the army attracts you the most? And what do you think about Nina's efforts to get Flik?**

**Hatsu:** Ohh, fun.

**Riou:** _*turns red*_ Ah, which...u-um...

**Tir:** Heh.

**Riou:** E-Eilie...if I'm being honest... She's a really good friend and was really supportive the whole time.

**4. Hugo, sorry I don't know you so much. Maybe you and Chris can tell me what happened in the vacant 15 years between your war and Riou's? Your childhood perhaps?**

**Hugo:** Yes, pretty much my life. I don't know about Chris, though.

**Chris:** I was growing up and training to be a knight.

**Hugo:** And there you have it.

**5. Lazlo:How did you know about your family? You said Queen of Obel earlier, so you must already be aware with the truth. And do you accept Flare as your sister?**

**Lazlo:** The Rune of Punishment, it showed me memories of the Queen as the bearer, and everything seemed to make sense. I do accept Flare as my sister. Even before we knew, she felt like one to me.

**That's it!**

**See ya next time!**

**Hatsu:** Thank you!

**Chris:** It's **Empyrea** now.

**as promised here's my review**

**first of all i agree with the other reviewers here, this is a really fun fic, so my compliments to you hatsu-chan :3**

**Hatsu:** T-thank you so much. I'm really glad that everyone likes it, all this considered.

***hands freshly baked cookies to all* they're assorted shapes so i'll leave it to you all to pick **

**Tir:** Any dibs?

**Hatsu:** I WANT THE PENGUIN SHAPED ONE.

_*everyone takes a cookie*_

**and now for the questions, and i have a lot *readies chainsaw*:**

**Frey:** You gave us cookies and now you have a chainsaw?

**for tir:**

**-if it was asked before my apologies, but who gave you the bandanna?**

**Tir:** I was walking in the Gregminster market one day and saw it. I didn't have enough money for anything else, so I ended up buying it.

**Hugo:** A lot of people say that you shouldn't wear it because it doesn't match your clothes, though.

**Tir:** I don't care. I don't dress to impress other people.

**-is it really fun picking on frey? (cause it seems you're having fun xD)**

**Frey:** Oh god.

**Tir:** It is fun, actually.

**Frey:** Why?

**Tir:** You're just one of those people.

**Riou:** I think you need to explain more than that.

**Tir:** He's just one of those people that you have to pick on. You see him, and you think, I want to pick on that kid.

**Chris:** That kind of immaturity...

**Tir:** It's easy because he takes the bait.

**Frey:** I kind of strongly dislike you at the moment.

**-while you had a lot of people with you at home, ever wished you had actual siblings?**

**Tir:** Hm... I can't say I have. I had a lot of people at home, like you said, but I realized the odds against having a sibling and never really wanted one. I was happy with the people who were there.

**for riou:**

**-what made you greet jowy the first time you saw him?**

**Riou:** Curiosity. When you see someone hiding in your bushes, you would probably talk to them too. And he wasn't exactly being stealthy.

**-out of curiosity but what was that "secret between boys" you and jowy hid from nanami?**

**Riou:** It's a secret!

**Tir:** Permission for him to skip the question?

**Hatsu:** DENIED.

**Tir:** Sorry, Riou.

**Riou:** Ugh, fine. It was one of those amulets.

**Chris:** Like the wooden kind, with the stars on it?

**Riou:** Yeah. We put five potch in it and buried it.

**Hugo:** Why?

**Riou:** Jowy said we were going to use it to take off and travel the world.

**Lazlo:** Five potch.

**Riou:** We were six.

**Hugo:** Fair enough.

**-if you were made to choose, would you have picked the tunnel to that led to the bright shield? or would you have chosen the other path**?

**Riou:** I don't think the events afterwards would have changed much at all, I would just have a different rune. But given the choice again, I think I would still go for the Bright Shield. I liked having the ability to protect and heal my allies.

**for hugo and chris: (whoever the question applies to)**

**-what's your impression of nash?**

**Chris:** Ugh.

**Hugo:** Nash was the blond Harmonian, right?

**Hatsu:** Yep.

**Chris:** Him.

**Riou:** What about him?

**Chris:** He's...grating. He hits on me even though he's married.

**Hugo:** I didn't talk to him much, so I can't say

**-why (for hugo)/why did you not (for chris) claim the true fire rune?**

**Hugo:** Hm...

**Chris:** Symbolism.

**Frey:** What do you mean?

**Chris:** Hugo was from the Grasslands, it would make sense considering the history that a Grasslander would take up the True Fire Rune. As for me, the True Water Rune belonged to my father. I wouldn't want to take anything else.

**Hugo:** She said pretty much all of it.

**-where were guys when the confession of feelings happened?**

**Chris:** Budehuc Castle on the shipwreck.

**Hugo:** C-Chris...

**Chris:** Yes?

**Riou:** Oh man.

**Chris:** Are you embarrassed? I'm not. And I'm not about to argue with her _*waves at Hatsu*_ about whether or not I'm going to skip a question.

**Hugo:** I guess...

**for lazlo:**

**you're my fave char no matter what anyone says :3 we have a few similarities too (i won't name them :P)**

**Lazlo:** Oh, thank you...

**Hatsu:** You wouldn't happen to be **la-sera** on **deviantART,** would you?

**-you use dual swords, and i too have a bit of knowledge on the their use, if possible, can you please teach me more? *blush* a long time is ok with me since i don't mind your rune**

**Tir:** Oh, this is getting interesting.

**Lazlo:** I don't mind. And thank you. _*glances at Chris*_

**Chris:** I saw that.

**Lazlo:** I know.

**-among your fellow gaien knight trainee classmates, who did like best and least?**

**Lazlo:** Who did I like the best? Well, Snowe was my best friend at the time...

**Hatsu:** Yes, but he's an assbucket so skip him.

**Lazlo:** I suppose you could say that I was more his best friend than the other way around. I got along well with Keneth and Paula, I could relate to them more than Tal and Jewel. Not that I don't like them, of course.

**for frey:**

**-which of your outfits did you like the best?**

**Tir:** Because he has so many...

**Frey:** You be quiet. I guess I like the one I wore most often during the war.

**Tir:** ...the dress?

**Frey:** Shut up!

**Hatsu:** I like at the end when you're wearing the Commander uniform and you have short hair. It was great.

**-speaking of outfits, did you notice your orange one looked like tir's outfit minus the bandanna?**

**Riou:** Wasn't it supposed to be?

**Hatsu:** Yeah, Frey's traveling outfit was supposed to be Tir, and Kyle and Lyon were mean to resemble Viktor or Pahn, and Cleo.

**Chris:** That's rather amusing considering our current circumstance and their attitudes toward each other.

**Tir/Frey:** _*silence*_

**for riou/hugo:**

**-who do you think between feather and fubar is better?**

**Riou:** I didn't spend much time with Feather, so I really can't say. He was very polite.

**Hugo:** I'm going to say Fubar, of course. When you grow up with an animal, you get very close.

**for lazlo/riou:**

**-ever had any issues with your weapon having the same name? **

**Lazlo:** Not really.

**Riou:** Our stories ARE 150 years apart.

**Lazlo:** And we don't yell out our weapon names during an attack.

**for all:**

**-which do you think among the strategies is the best and worst in the bunch?**

**Chris:** I don't think it's really fair to say which is better than the other. In the end, we all won.

**Hatsu:** I liked how they were all Silverbergs. Sans Lucretia, of course. Sorry Frey, she was just way too perfect and she never gave us any information. Just told us to go do something or go someplace without any reason why.

**Riou:** They all make mistakes, though. I've noticed that.

**Frey:** So in the end, not one is better than the other. I'd say they're about even.

**-each of you guys, had a share of having animals among your group of stars, any thoughts about them?**

**Tir:** You mean how Riou got squirrels, Chris and Hugo got dogs, Lazlo got mermaids, and Prince here got beavers?

**Chris:** I assume that's what she meant.

**Riou:** The squirrels were fine. I didn't dislike them, and it was nice having Mukumuku around sometimes.

**Hugo:** Haha, I remember the guard dogs. Cecile trained them really well.

**Chris:** Koruko had a strange way of getting into my room. Louis was convinced he could open doors.

**Lazlo:** I wouldn't call the mermaids animals. They were good friends.

**Frey:** So were the beavers. They were amazingly useful both in battle and at the castle.

**that would be all that comes to mind for now**

**thank you for the replies (once they're replied to)**

**oh hatsu-chan, if my skills with dual wielding weapons can be of use, i would be glad to help you and axel-san, that is, if you wouldn't mind me making a mess :P**

**Hatsu:** I'm sure Axel-san will very much appreciate the assistance! I sure do!

**Tir:** Yeah, because you help a whole lot.

**Hatsu:** I'm busy here with all you people.

**again, thank you and nice fic here so i would look forward to it**

**Chris:** Quit arguing and answer **T2 Angel.**

**After reading Chapter 12, let me just say, YOU GO GET 'EM! You do YOUR story the way YOU want to! As an avid Suikoden fan, I'm probably the biggest in Texas, I find this too funny and very entertaining! You keep doing your story and let the the people who don't like it... GO SOMEWHERE ELSE... or better yet... RIGHT THEIR OWN STORY! Don't worry, Hatsu! Your fans have your back.**

_*beat*_

**Hatsu:** _*bursts into tears*_

**Tir:** W-what's the matter with you?

**Hatsu:** All my reviewers are amazing! You're all such beautiful people!

**Chris:** Ah, I see.

**Riou:** Is she...happy?

**Hatsu:** YES, I'M HAPPY DAMMIT. I LOVE YOU ALL.

**Hugo:** Now it makes sense.

**Hatsu:** *dries eyes* Thank you all so much, everyone. You keep me going.

**I have one last thing: we post questions here, right? And what if we ask questions someone else asked? Is there a penalty? We're not liked... banned forever right? :)**

**Hatsu:** I wouldn't ban you forever for THAT! You'd have to be really horrible to be banned forever by me! We'll just answer them again. And yes, you put the questions in the review :3 Or, if you want, you can PM them to me.

**Riou:** Alright, now it's **Aeterna Phantasia.**

**Okay, just came across this story. I'm not usually into this kind of fic, but this just -wow. So hilarious, and** **congratulations on making this work done so well.**

**Hatsu:** _*tears up again*_

**Tir:** Do you need to leave?

**Hatsu**_**:**__ *sniffs*_ No, I'm good.

**Anyone from Indonesian here? I'm an Indonesian too, and oh, hai buat semua reviewer Indonesia! :D**

**Hatsu:** One of the amazing things about this is that I have reviewers from all over the world. It's rather overwhelming.

**Here's a set of question to start with:**

**[Riou] Are you sure you are fourteen? You look even younger that that for me!**

**Riou:** Apparently I'm sixteen.

**Hatsu:** I say fourteen.

**[Riou] Again, you are so young you shouldn't bear the True Rune. You know what, I think you resembles** **Ven from KH:BBS! **

**Riou:** Well, you do what you have to. Who's Ven?

**Hatsu:** Ventus, I know of him. Do you mean looks or personality?

**[Chris] Lady Chris, I would really like to see you with dress more often. You know what, that armor is** **giving a heavy impression to me.**

**Chris:** I only ever wear dresses to very formal events where wearing armor would be inappropriate. Even then I don't overdo it.

**[Hugo] Would you like to see Lady Chris in dress more often?**

**Hugo:** Um...

**Chris:** _*stares hard at him*_

**Hugo:** I-I would be lying if I said I didn't...

**Chris:** Hugo...

**Hugo:** But she can do whatever she wants! I'm not the boss!

**Tir:** It's pretty easy to tell who wears the pants here.

**[Tir] You do really like to mock Frey, huh.**

**Tir:** Yep.

**Frey:** _*sigh*_

**[Lazlo] Lazlo, find a love life dude. Seriously, do you want to be accused as asexual for the rest of your** **life?**

**Lazlo:** I don't care.

**Hatsu:** _*innocently*_ Don't you like Millay?

**Lazlo:** Ye_...*pause*_ ...No comment.

**[Lazlo] Again, you need to open up more to people. I know your Rune of Punishment is rough, but** **seriously. Can I take you home?**

**Hatsu:** Do you want to? You can.

**Lazlo:** It would be rude to say no...

**[Frey] Prince Freyjadour. Do you know, out of the Suikoden Universe, you are my most favorite** **character? And I really adore you. You're strong, yet remains youthful and carefree at times. But yeah** **Prince, I apologize I mistake you as a female at the first scene of the game. Because you know what,** **your smile is so adorable that it makes me faint!**

**Tir:** Whoa.

**Frey:** I really shouldn't say "Take that" to you, Tir, but...I will. Take that.

**Chris:** It never ends...

**Frey:** Nice to meet you, **Aeterna.**

**And Prince, what do you say if you actually have a twin sister? Would it be fun to travel with her? Being** **your twin, she generally shares your feature...But she's a real girl, unlike you, a feminine guy. **

**Frey:** Hm. Interesting thought. But, as a girl, wouldn't she be in line for the throne rather than Lym?

**Tir:** Maybe she could pretend to be a boy. It's not like it would be easy to tell the difference between you.

**Frey:** Do you have to...don't answer that.

**[A/N: It's the SS Hatsu Yukiya docking to interrupt! I have to ask, are you going to write that? Please do! It would be great! If not, can I? I would totally review on every chapter if you did.]**

_*time unfreezes*_

**Frey:** What just happened?

**Hatsu:** Don't care, let's keep going.

**And finally!**

**[Author] You're so great! I really encourage you to write more! Don't let rude reviews discourage you,** **they're just jealous they can't make a hilarious story as good as this :p **

**Hatsu:** I'm going to cry...I don't deserve this...

**By the way, are you a Kingdom Hearts fansgirl? And for your notice, I secretly ship Frey/Miakis. **

**Hatsu:** I looove Kingdom Hearts. I was wearing my Kingdom Hearts shirt yesterday. I only own the first two games, but still! Frey/Miakis, huh? That's a good pairing! I like it! I'm a Frey/Luserina shipper myself, but Frey/Miakis is a pretty close second :3

**Frey:** Could you stop talking about me like I'm not here?

**Tir:** Does it bother you?

**Frey:** ...never mind.

**I would love to hear more from you!**

**Hatsu:** I will write a whole lot more in the future! I just need to stop being lazy.

**-Ern**

**Riou:** Alright, prepare for chaos! **Axel yamamoto.**

**Axel: Yo! Im back and unscratch! Btw, here your weapon Hugo. Anyway, i just want to say... How sorry i** **am to all the stars and Hatsu-sama when my review was a little overboard pervert.**

**Hatsu:** Ah, it's alright. No harm done in the end. We can just put it behind us and have a good time.

**Soldier: *Cough***

**Axel: Okay! Maybe not so little, anyway im sorry if any people we're ofended.**

**Soldier: Oh my god! The comander ask for forgiveness! Run! Run for your life!**

**Female soldier: Help us!**

**Soldier: the world gonna end!**

**Axel: ... Okay, uh i wont make anymore hardcore request like locking people up again, probably chain** **them but nothing hardcore. Anyway, question time! Btw, SPA stand for straight people alliance.**

**Tir:** Remember it.

**Hatsu:** I will!

**Chris:** You need practice to be a good leader.

**Riou:** Like remembering your army's name.

**Hatsu:** Like I said, we can PUT THESE THINGS BEHIND US.

**Frey:**

**1. Who will you choose to be your lover in the suikoverse if you are a female?**

**Tir:** Ha!

**Frey:** Why.

**Riou:** Answer it.

**Hatsu:** Answer it.

**Hugo:** You have to.

**Chris:** _*heavy sigh*_

**Lazlo:** Get it over with...

**Tir:** Pretend you're a girl. That shouldn't be too hard.

**Hatsu:** I'm the leader. I command you.

**Frey:** Fine. Fine! I give up!

**Tir:** So...?

**Frey:** Kyle, okay? Make up your own reasons why, I'm not saying!

**Hatsu:** I'll be nice and say we can move on.

**2. Who will you choose to be with you if you are trap in a room for hours? Tenkai only.**

**Frey:** Thomas or Riou. They're the ones I could probably spend the longest with.

**Riou:** Good to know.

**Lazlo:**

**1. If you somehow god know got involve with the war at suiko 5, will you help Frey?**

**Lazlo:** I would, no matter the circumstance. But why am I getting involved in the first place?

**2. Which suiko 4 girls you will at least date? **

**Lazlo:** If you insist on an answer, I will at least say Millay.

**Tir:** Surprising.

**Riou:** Not really, considering.

**Hugo: **

**1. I've been wondering, you have a griffin, yet travel by foot, why is that?**

**Hugo:** I can't ride Fubar all the time, he would get tired.

**Riou:**

**1. Can you cook? Seeing as i run out of question that does not involve Nanami.**

**Riou:** Oh thank god. Yes, I can cook, it's just…

**Tir:** He can cook fine, it just comes out rather tasteless. Probably because his crazy sister killed his taste buds.

**Riou:** That is hardly my fault.

**Tir:**

**1. If you and Jean fight, who would win? Just wondering.**

**Tir:** You have to know your opponent to really win. Since Jeane is a mystery, I would get dominated.

**Riou:** Strange how you're admitting defeat before it even happens. That's not like you.

**Tir:** Quit while you're ahead.

**A challenge! Can any of you seduce Leknat(sp?)? Kekeke**

**Lazlo:** Impossible.

**Frey:** No.

**Tir:** I refuse.

**Hugo:** I can't.

**Chris:** I won't.

**Riou:** Please don't.

**Hatsu:** It depends.

**anyway, this is it for today. Thank you very much.**

**Soldier: *still panic***

**Axel: btw, i can make a fanfic of Lazlo at suiko5 but, i dunno if you would like the pairing. Anyway, ciao!**

**Lazlo:** ...what pairing?

**Hatsu:** That REALLY depends.

***conection terminated***

**Chris:** That ended surprisingly peacefully.

**Riou:** Not for long. Check out the next one.

**Lazlo:** Oh...

**Hatsu:** YAY!

**Orika: Hello everyone. I'm back...**

**All: (Murmurs) She seems back to normal.**

**Hatsu:** Hi Orika! It's been a while!

**Orika: It was quite weird. I seem to have been sleeping for awhile.**

**Riou: (Blinks) How long is awhile, exactly? (O.o)**

**Vampire Orika: You don't want to know just how long, mortal.**

**Lazlo: I suppose her sugar levels are back to normal?**

**Orika: What sugar level? (Looks at everyone)**

**Vampire Orika: (glares) Don't bother to ask her. She doesn't remember that event a single bit.**

**Hugo: So, it's like being in a drunken stupor?**

**Vampire Orika: Somewhat and if she's like that on a sugar intake, I'm afraid to find out when she actually** **becomes drunk.**

**All: (Thinks back to the trap door to hell) Thoughts: We're more worried about what you would do than** **her.**

**Orika: Anyways on to questions**

**1. I got this inspirational question from a fellow reviewer. What do all of you think of each other? Hatsu you're also included to this question.**

**Hatsu:** I love Suikoden, so I love everyone! But Tir the most.

**Tir:** Everyone here is tolerable. I'm only really friends with Riou and sort of Lazlo.

**Frey:** Not me though, right?

**Tir:** I tolerate you because you're fun to tease.

**Riou:** I get along with everyone. I try not to take sides.

**Hugo:** Same.

**Chris:** You're all children. It's often maddening. I want to tear my hair out at your immaturity. But it's fun sometimes.

**Lazlo:** I don't know anyone that well. It's kind of uncomfortable, especially knowing I'm the oldest one.

**Frey:** I'm fine with all but one.

**2. What do you guys think of the Sindar legends? I never quite understood it myself only that it was an** **advance civilization, since it only comes in bits and pieces in every Suikoden games I had played.** **Somehow it reminds me of Atlantis... The lost city not in the Little Mermaid.**

**Tir:** The more I think about it the more I realize that there's a possibility that Toran Castle could be Sindar.

**Riou:** I haven't had much experience with them, just going into those one ruins for Alex's "treasure."

**Lazlo:** I don't recall them, unless you want to count the Obel Ruins. I'm not sure.

**Frey:** There are a ton of ruins in Falena. It's really interesting; I like hearing about them.

**3. What is your favored rune and why? True Runes not included.**

**Tir:** I like lightning and thunder runes. I mainly go for the offensive in battles, and it's hard to use the Soul Eater all the time.

**Riou:** I'm defensive, so I prefer Shield and Earth runes.

**Hugo:** It's strange, I like using fire runes. Maybe it's because I have the True Fire Rune.

**Chris:** I'm the same way. I usually use water runes and scrolls in battle.

**Lazlo:** I'm fairly good with wind magic, so I tend to use that.

**Frey:** I actually like the Pale Gate Rune. It's hard to use, but worth it once you practice.

**4. Is there any game characters you guys want to meet outside of the Suikoden games and why? From** **any games though I'm certain it will never happen except in dreams but, we're free to dream aren't we?**

**Hatsu:** Can I answer? Zevran from Dragon Age!

**Tir:** Hm... Axel from Kingdom Hearts, I guess.

**Riou:** Tough question, the author hasn't played many games. I'll go with Kingdom Hearts as well then, and say Sora.

**Hugo:** Ah...Lloyd from Tales of Symphonia.

**Chris:** Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII.

**Lazlo:** Cloud from Final Fantasy VII.

**Frey:** Is it cheating to say someone from Suikoden Tierkreis? Because I might want to meet Atrie.

**5. My final question for Chris, do you ever wish for another female Tenkai Star to appear?**

**Chris:** It would be nice to have another girl around. But, I wasn't the Tenkai.

**Hatsu:** I want a girl Tenkai...

**Vampire Orika: Yes...**

**Orika: I wasn't asking you.**

**Vampire Orika: Honestly all this male testosterone is irritating me. I might sucked their blood dry.**

**Lazlo: Do you think we can beat her or if not outrun her, if she commits to her threat?**

**Hugo: I d-don't know. We've never seen her chase someone before.**

**Riou: You think the only option we have is running?**

**Hugo: Would like her to open that trap door of hell?**

**Tir: ... No, I certainly have no intention of meeting Thanatos.**

**Hugo: Chris...**

**Chris: Don't look at me, her threat does not include me.**

**Guys: (Looks at Orika.)**

**Orika: I have no control over her when she takes over my body. Sorry, you're on your own.**

**Guys: Why are you girls like this, don't you care what happens to us at all?**

**Hatsu:** Because shut up.

**Orika: Well, anyways I better leave so you guys can decide what to do. I'll think of another batch of** **questions... Somehow. Ciao!**

**Vampire Orika: When I say something it will likely happen... Until then mortals. (showing her fangs as** **she smiles)**

**Riou:** Bye...

**Frey:** Can we just...put this behind us?

**Hugo:** I support that decision.

**Tir:** Let's forget and move onto **fansgirl.**

**hey i'm back...thank god no one is dead...I hope**

**Hatsu:** Nope, we're all good.

**Riou:** For now.

**Tir:** You never know with some of the stuff that goes on here.

**ok now my question**

**1. for Frey : if you have to spent 1 week only with your beloved sister what will you do?**

**Frey:** I would spend a week with my sister. That's about it. Then towards the end she would get extremely irritating and my hair would fall out.

**2. for Hugo : if you not together with Chris who will you choose as girlfriend material? (one each for one** **suikoden series) with pro and cons of course.**

**Hugo:** Um.

**Chris:** Last chapter I did this, I suppose now it's your turn.

**Hugo:** Alright, here goes. From 1, I'd probably like Lotte or...Meg. I'm not sure why for either of those.

**Tir:** Neither am I.

**Hugo:** For 2, um...Ayda, I think. 3, Aila or Belle. 4, Paula or Rachel. 5...Miakis.

**Chris:** See? It wasn't so bad.

**Frey:** I'm concerned about your tolerance levels.

**3. for Lazlo : your question is same as Frey.**

**Lazlo:** I would probably enjoy spending a week with Flare...I see no problem with it.

**4. for Tir and Riou : sorry I have no question for you**

**Tir:** No problem.

**Riou:** That's fine.

**me : hahahaha...I'm really sorry about my tank kay? ...(begin mumble for myself but not soft enough) my** **poor tank... maybe I should use bazooka...or machine gun...or just throw Lazlo/Frey/Tir/Riou/Hugo to** **Yaoi fans for distraction in hope they will not steal my lovely weapon...HA! what I'm saying...just** **kidding...(maybe)**

**Frey:** Please don't!

**Tir:** Would you do that to us?

**Hugo:** _*shudder*_

**Riou:** Gah...

**Lazlo:** ...

**Chris:** _*sips tea quietly*_

**Hatsu:** Hahaha! It's **suiko2fan2** now. I would like everyone to know that s**uiko2fan2** broke us our 50 reviews! Thank you!

**Great update! I love your answers, so funny and creative.I do take issues with one part. Tir's worse** **recruit isn't krin (he helps you rescue viktor and warren, and get lepante sword. NO, the worse recruit is** **Esmeralda. She doesnt do a thing to help you. Worst of all she, she makes run around in a dungeon** **where your best friend was murdered to find her stupid opal.**

**Tir:** That's true. I...never thought of that before.

**Hatsu:** We stand corrected.

**Lazlo:** Now it's **LosTruth.**

**So this is actually one of the very few times I'm actually leaving a review for a story. I've been reading** **your fic for quite some time and it never fails to make me smile when I get stuck on a math question. It's** **a great stress reliever, mind you. Would you mind if I leave a few questions too?**

**Hatsu:** Thank you! And yes, ask as many questions as you want!

**For Lazlo:**

**-Have you ever thought of dressing Snowe in something other than a hobo outfit? It's really funny** **though that he's the one with the most costume changes in the game but he ends up with a sucky hobo** **costume in the end.**

**Hatsu:** I liked the pirate outfit.

**Lazlo:** In the end, it comes down to what Snowe himself wants to wear. I just made suggestions. I guess he just wanted to wear those clothes.

**-And why the hell did Troy have to die? He was the best looking one in your game! I wanted him in my** **party!**

**Lazlo:** Again, it was his decision. I did give him the chance to come on board, but he just didn't want to. I understand his decision, though.

**For Freyjadour:**

**-I want you to end up together with Luserina, dammit! Go on a date with her! *readies atomic bomb* I** **demand it! **

**Frey:** I guess there's no point arguing…

**Riou:** He doesn't want to get bombed, after all.

**-Oh yes, have you ever wondered if Richard would have won the Sacred Games if he wasn't poisoned? I** **think he would have, I mean come on - he's the perfect tank for a party. Queer, yes, but strong** **nonetheless.**

**Frey:** I think he would have a sporting chance. Even if he made it that far, though, the Godwins would have something planned for him.

**For Chris and Hugo:**

**-not really a question but I totally kicked Borus' ass in your game.I just couldn't stand losing to someone** **like him - even if it is alright.**

**Chris:** You destroyed his confidence and morale and made him the butt of Percival and Leo's jokes for weeks afterwards as well.

**Hugo:** No offense Chris, but I fail to see the problem.

**Chris:** I suppose he did have it coming. Even Roland got a few jabs in.

**For Tir and Riou:**

**You guys still have the best games by far and Tir's Soul Eater is my favorite rune.I liked Jowy too - or** **rather, I liked his rune more than Riou's. But you're still my favorite character Riou. I had the most fun in** **your story :D**

**Tir:** Naturally.

**For All:**

**Stupid question, but yeah. If you could have any other job other than the main character of a game** **destined to lead an army and own your own castle with 108 peons which will undoubtedly end up** **victorious in the end, what would you be? :D**

**Hatsu:** Ha! Peons. I'm totally going to use that.

**Tir:** I would prefer to be a generic soldier. I don't think I was really cut out for leading.

**Riou:** If I had my way I wouldn't be involved in the war at all. I'd go find a safe place with Nanami and Pilika to wait it out.

**Hugo:** I would be a Karayan unit soldier. Probably under my mom's command, honestly…

**Chris:** A knight. I don't have to lead, I'm just happy serving.

**Lazlo:** Like Riou, I wouldn't want to be involved at all. I'd go somewhere my rune wouldn't hurt anybody and wait out my life.

**Frey:** I don't know if there was any other position I could be in. As the prince, people were expecting me to do SOMETHING.

***Sorry it's long -.- I'm a hardcore Suikofan. I'm looking forward to your next update!**

**Hatsu:** Thanks! Long reviews are the best! And that's about—

_*door bangs open*_

**Girl:** What the hell are you doing?

**Frey:** What?

**Sierra Mikain:** Greetings, I have arrived.

**Riou:** S-Sierra?

**Chris:** Sierra...? The girl Nash was...

**Sierra:** I am insulted. This is "Ask the True Rune Bearers," isn't it? Why was I not invited from the start?

**Hatsu:** Ah, well...that is...

**Sierra:** Doesn't matter. I'm here now and I intend to participate.

**Riou:** Why, may I ask?

**Sierra:** I'm horribly bored. Why not?

**Tir:** ...Okay then.

**Sierra:** _*plops down next to Riou*_

**Riou:** ...hey.

**Hatsu:** Alright, Sierra's here! Welcome her, guys!

**A/N:**

**Haha, it never occurred to me to address this, but thank you all for tolerating/ignoring Tir's raging case of OOC. I'm having way too much fun making him act the exact opposite of how he would in the games XD **

**One of these days I'm going to go through and rewrite/edit the first few chapters. They need it. I need to stop being lazy.**

**Sierra is on board now! Ask her questions, because she's sticking around! Should be fun, right?**

**Anonymous reviews are back on!**

**SIXTY REVIEWS GUIZ THIS IS A MILESTONE**

**I decided this fic will NOT end at 27 chapters, but at 108! Because I am aiming to become the most reviewed-on Suikoden story on the entire Internet and/or get my own TV Tropes page. I'm confident I can do it, but I need all of you to help me! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Due to all the reviews I got last time, I'm splitting them into two chapters. I don't know how this will affect my ability to keep up with them all, but…THERE ARE FIFTEEN PAGES OF REVIEWS, GUYS.**

**xXx**

Tir: Back again.

Sierra: I am curious to see how things are run around here. I may have to take over if the processes are unsatisfactory.

Riou: Don't…don't do that…

Hugo: I keep thinking we should hurry up and start sooner at the beginning of a chapter.

Chris: Yes, we should do that. We're beginning with **Lachesis108**

**hello Hatsu-san and all of my favourite heroes! I'm quite new here, so please go easy on me... *bow***

Tir: No, _you_ go easy on _us_.

Riou: You're the one with the power here.****

umm, just to make sure, this fanfic is still going right? I was pretty sure that I was browsing with the "COMPLETED" status filter on, but i don't see any reason why you would want to discontinue this unique and creative fanfic. Keep it up, girl! You can do it! :D

Hatsu: Strange. I'll have to check on that. But yes, this is still going and will be for a very long time. 108 chapters is quite a lot, after all.

Tir: You would put it under "completed"…

Lazlo: She has proven herself as the kind of person who would.

Sierra: You should be capable of at least categorizing your own story correctly.****

So many Indonesian reviewers here... I'm not really surprised at all, though. These vibrant and nice people just pop up about in every site I signed up at. Oh and that includes me too actually, I'm also an Indonesian. Hope you guys aren't tired to see us yet. ;

Frey: There are quite a lot.

Hatsu: I agree with the description "vibrant and nice." I know next to nothing about Indonesian culture, being very painfully American, but every single one I've spoken with have been really sweet and fun to talk to. You guys also write good stories, from what I can tell. Maybe one day I'll learn Indonesian and read every single one of them!****

And obviously I'm here with some questions and requests! Don't worry, I'm not much of a pervert and I'm not a hardcore yaoi fangirl, so pleeease don't point that flamethrower towards me. _;)

Chris: No worries. Our author herself enjoys yaoi to an extent.

Hatsu: Not hardcore, though. Our problem is with the ones who insist their pairing is the world's OTP and everything else is Satan.

Riou: We typically keep the flamethrower locked up, anyway.

Frey: The enemy has a disturbing tendency of breaking in and invading our arsenal.****

first is for Riou:  
1. Why didn't you just revive Nanami when she died? I have the Resurrection Rune equipped on you when it happened, you know. But then she ended up alive so it doesn't really matter now, I think... But still, I want to hear your answer.

Riou: Wait…what?

Tir: She's asking why you didn't just fix Nanami yourself.

Sierra: I was there at the time and I'm wondering that myself.

Chris: It's a fair question, if you ask me. She had the Resurrection Rune on you when it happened, and even without it you do have the Bright Shield Rune. Said rune is of the healing variety, right?

Riou: W-well…yes…

Chris: Then it stands to reason she wouldn't have been injured very long at all, if you could heal her yourself.

Riou: The thought never crossed my mind at the time.

Lazlo: The shock levels must have been pretty high at the time.

Riou: Yes. When you see your older sister get shot and seemingly die right in your arms it tends to slow the brain process. My whole body was numb and I couldn't thing about anything.****

2. What's your opinion about Tinto claiming their independence? Why wouldn't they merge with Dunan? What are they not so happy about? I don't understand.. :-\

Chris: Ah, Tinto…the state who unleashed Lilly Pendragon unto the world.

Sierra: They were an unorganized mess of a state far too self-absorbed to see the issues with Jowston as a whole. Had Tinto even attempted to let go of their pride and unify peacefully with the rest of the nation, all would be solved.

Riou: The people in Tinto are good people, but it's as Sierra said. They were too proud of their own strength. In the end, maybe it was for the best that they went independent; they function better on their own than as part of a unit.

Tir: You know, if you hadn't taken off like I did you would have made a decent president.****

next is Frey:  
1. Umm, this is not really a question, I just wanna say, I like the way you keep smiling despite all the burdens you bear. You're so great, Lazlo would have to learn from you! I can't help but cry when I see you broke down when you lost Lyon. It's just so unfair! I cried so much that it's almost like a pair of eyes isn't enough to cry all of the tears. It's good that you manage to have her back!

Frey: Thank you… I tried to keep my own morale up for the sake of others, but sometimes burdens get to be too much to bear. Lyon is always there for me and to have her gone…in any case, when it turned out she would live, needless to say I was happy about it. More than that.

**and then it's Chris:  
1. Do you really do all those hairdo whenever you're going to war? all those pigtails or whatever you call it... Aren't you worried that all the fighting will ruin the efforts?**

Chris: I'm not sure why my maids decided to do my hair like this every morning. It's complicated and it takes endless amounts of time. But it stays in, and doesn't move around, so I don't complain. It's better than the whole lot of my hair hanging loose.

**for Hugo:  
1. Umm, I'm wondering who your father was. Is he still alive? Where is he? Do you know him?**

Hugo: I never knew my father. My mom said he left before I was born. I've never thought about him much over the course of my life. I mean, I had my mom, and she was more than enough a parent for me, so it never really mattered. Maybe someday I'll try and figure it all out, but right now it's not important.

Hatsu: There are theories all over for who he was. Like, some people say Jowy was your father.

Riou: _*chokes*_ What?!

Tir: ….it makes sense. He's blonde like your mom, they spent a lot of time together, the time periods match up….

Hugo: Huh.

Riou: Can we please…stop talking about this…?****

for Tir:  
1. Can you describe how good is Gremio's cooking? I'm curious.

Tir: Like if angels descended from the heavens and started cooking food. Your taste buds go on some kind of samba and you feel like you're floating and you only come down once you're done.

Riou: Having tasted it, I can attest to that.****

and lastly for Lazlo:  
1. How can you let so many random people abroad? Like, Nalkul and Champo, they just stole your golden seal, and they're just kids who want some adventure! Not that I dislike them, I loove Naykobolds. And Mitsuba and Reinhold, they just tricked you! And did you even have a reason to recruit Rachel? She was just a courier to collect Cedric's debts, right? Some random people to bring to war, I see! But they're actually trustworthy until the end... How can you trust them so easily?

Lazlo: …Hm. I'm not sure. I guess I could say it was just a gut feeling. Even if we had a rocky start, I felt I could be sure that those people were trustworthy. Maybe being the Tenkai gives you a sense of who is a star and needs to be with you, and who doesn't.****

oh, I nearly forgot that Sierra's here now, too! So here goes:  
1. I can't believe you actually marry Nash in the end. How living with him feels like? Did you held a wedding ceremony? If so, where did you held it and please describe how it went!

Sierra: You…nearly forgot me…? Have you forgotten who's in charge here?!

Hatsu: Me?

Sierra: Idiot humans. Seriously, hurry up and learn your places. And Nash? I swear, he is the most irritating and self-absorbed of the lot of you. We don't even live together because of his stupid 'job' spying for the Harmonians.

Chris: I don't think he could stop if he wanted to.

Sierra: I know he can't. That's what's so annoying. He's always working and I never see him. We took the time to get married, we did have a ceremony, and then what does he do? Takes off like I never did anything for him! Ugh.

Tir: That ceremony sounds fascinating.

Frey: And it's part of the question, so…how did it go?

Sierra: It was in an abandoned chapel, just the two of us. We said the vows like you're supposed to. Nash was a klutz and knocked over a candle. A tapestry caught fire, and the smoke alerted the villagers. We were already technically married, so there was no reason to stay, and they were chasing us… The village we were in was the highly religious type, and I don't think they took too kindly to having a vampire there. So we ran for our lives, laughing all the way, until we came across another village with an inn where we spent our wedding night.

*_everyone is silent*_

Frey: I'm sorry I asked.

Riou: ….alright, who wants to move on?

Sierra: The honeymoon was the most interesting part. You should ask about that instead of the wedding itself.

Chris: Yes, yes, let's move on. ****

I thiiiink that's all. I'm so sorry I got carried away and went on forever! Oh, and can I have Luc as a special guest in the next chapter? And please don't bully him too much. I really think that he's only a cute, helpless lonely boy (despite the fact that he's 30). And he's a tsundere! Who can resist a tsundere? Awww.. but anyway, please show him in this fanfic, pretty pretty please... OwO

Hatsu: Luc it is~ no problem at all. We'll try to be nice.

Tir: If he's nice to us.

Lazlo: Now we have **Yui Moonlight**

**Oh ummm... Hello *fidgets*... I'm Yui and if you're wondering I am a girl. I'm a fan of this story ever since I first read this... I'm happy that you've decided to aim for 108 chapters, you have my utmost support all the way! *bows***

Hatsu: Aww, you're cute. Thanks for the support, it's nice to have you!****

Also I would like to enlist to the S.P.A. I don't know if I would be much help but I am a practitioner of Eskrima/Kali the traditional martial art of my country(Philippines) so I am well versed at wielding swords(dual or single) and some hand to hand combat.

Hatsu: Cool…

Frey: That sounds really handy. There aren't a lot of martial artists in the group, just sword fighters and the like.****

Now for my questions:  
For Everyone: What would your occupation be if you lived in our time and no, you cannot choose any military or governing related jobs *looks pointedly at Chris, Hugo and Frey*

Tir: Fine. I think I would end up as like…a waiter or something. Gremio would probably have a restaurant and I would probably help out.

Riou: I would run a dojo, just like I always have. It would just be a little different.

Hugo: I'd be a hunter, I think. That's an occupation, right?

Hatsu: Where I come from, it is.

Chris: Hm… Sword instructor? There are schools where one can study things like that, right?

Hatsu: Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'm taking up archery soon so if I can do that I can probably do fencing as well.

Lazlo: I would say I would join the navy, but we were told we weren't allowed to choose military jobs…so, I would probably wind up as a fisherman. I'm not bad at it.

Frey: Ahem…I will get an enormous amount of mockery for this, but…I think a host club wouldn't be too bad…

Tir: Ahahahaha! They would totally accept you!

Sierra: I suppose I have to choose as well. I wonder… Is a librarian a decent occupation?

Riou: You want to be a librarian?

Sierra: Why not? I enjoy reading.****

For Sierra: Are you really married to Nash? and if so when did you guys get married?  
I noticed that when you fought Riou in Suikoden 2, you would turn into a cute white bat, is that a defense mechanism?

Sierra: Yes, I am married to Nash, as stated above. It was a few months after he defeated that Zaj man. I'm glad, he's so much less serious. As for the transformation, it's what happens when I get to be too weak. It is a defense mechanism, in a way.

**Even when Neclord took the Blue Moon rune from you, why does the true rune still react to you?**

Sierra: For the same reason the Soul Eater reacted to Ted even though Tir was the one wielding it. Because I spent so much time bearing the rune, even when it was detached it still recognized me as its master.

Tir: That makes sense. After a certain amount of time, would the rune begin to see the new bearer as its master?

Sierra: Yes, but that is a long process. You need to be with it for a decade at the very least.

**BTW you're my 2nd favorite character being the only girl wielding a true rune until Chris appeared and also with your calm personality. *gives a pack of tomato juice* sorry I can't give any blood...**

Sierra: I like you. And that's alright, I ate before coming. Thank you for the juice.

Riou: …huh?

Lazlo: Let's not think about that too hard.

**For Chris:You are my favorite Suikoden character, being a female who had to struggle in a male chauvinistic society. How DID you become friends with Lily? From what I read of the info from Kidd you two were throwing chairs all over the place, no offense.**

Chris: Thank you. The males can get fairly overbearing at times.

Hugo: …Oh.

Riou: Alright.

Tir: We see how it is. Except for Frey.

Frey: Be quiet.

Chris: May I finish? Anyway, in regards to Lilly, I have absolutely no idea how we became friends. I think she somewhat forced it on me. It did start off difficult, and it is hard to deal with her sometimes as well.****

For Hugo: How is it being the new Karaya chief? 

Hugo: Not as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe it's the leadership experience I got from the war. I have my mom there too, so I have help when I need it.****

Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions. that would be all for now*bows and heads to the S.P.A. HQ*

Frey: Thanks. Now it's **F.4.7.3**

**HATSU-HIME-SAMAAAAA! XD**

Hatsu: Ah, is that my title now? Awesome.

**finally i review on your fiction, i am fate! XD *high five*  
and where is the reviewer who is also indonesian? *searching*  
hello! XD *high five*  
and hey, hatsu hime sama, i really like this fiction, really! and i decided to review! XD**

Hatsu: Yay! That's good!

**i have a lot of question for everyone, especially for Lazlo! 3  
and here i bring you all some puddings with variant flavours! XD *give them puddings***

Tir: Yes, food!

Lazlo: This is good…

Riou: Thank you.****

okay, here is my questions

first, for Tir Mcdohl:

1. tir, you're awesome! suikoden 1 is the first suikoden i played! when i played suikoden 2 after luca blight is defeated, i can't help but yell in joy 'that's tir! oh my god!' XD

Tir: A lot of people seem to have that reaction, I think.

Hatsu: I did.****

2. did you cry when gremio/teo/ted died?

Tir: I think the only one I really cried for was Gremio. That was the hardest, as I had spent the whole of my life around him. I came close for Ted and my father, though. Death is never easy, especially when you're the one responsible for it.****

3. when and where did you meet ted? give me a detail... XD

Tir: A few years before the start of the revolution. My father had found him on the battlefield and brought him home. He didn't live with us though, he lived close by. ****

4. send my hello to kasumi, gremio and everyone... XD

Tir: No problem.****

second, for riou genkaku:

1. hello riou, you're so cute... XD

Riou: Oh, thanks. I get that a lot.**  
2. did you regret your decision when you escape with nanami from shu and everyone else on tinto's mission and ridley's death caused from your decision?**

Riou: I don't think I could have regretted anything more. It's haunting. I think Nanami feels the same way; she never brought up running away again.****

3. why didnt you shield nanami when the arrows targeting her?

Riou: I wanted to…but she was shielding me. And it all happened so fast, I couldn't get ahead of her. If I could take her place, I would have.****

4. did you ever tried to ask ellie out? OwO

Riou: E-Eilie? Um…well…

Hatsu: Oh, come on. I know you have.

Tir: We've all asked a girl out at least once.

Riou: I-I didn't…but she did. Ask me, I mean. We did go out a couple times.****

5. before knowing flik is the ghost on the event of greenhill's ghost. who do you think it is? do you really afraid? XD

Riou: I don't think that ghost is real. Nina probably made it up to scare my sister.

Sierra: Most hauntings aren't. They're usually just fabricated stories.****

6. send my regards to nanami and jowy! XD

Riou: Alright, I can do that.****

next is Hugo and Chris :

1. first of all, sorry i haven't played suikoden 3 yet... *bows*

Hugo: It's not a big deal.

Chris: We'll answer your questions regardless.****

2. hugo, why you arent a tenkai? O.o

Hugo: I don't know. There were three of us: Chris, Geddoe, and me. It probably would have been too difficult to decide the Tenkai out of all of us, and we couldn't all be it. I think Thomas did a good job, anyway, but a lot of people were confused.****

3. chris, share me your secret of beauty? did you have a charm rune that same with jeane? XD

Chris: No, there's no secret. Just take care of yourself; I'm sure you look lovely too. And does Jeane have the only Charm Rune? I don't know. I've never seen any others.****

4. that's all for you too... XD

next, the errand boy, the knight, the lost prince of obel, lazlo! XD

Lazlo: Hello.****

1. first of all, i really a big fan of you now, even i havent done of playing suikoden 4! XD

Lazlo: Thank you.

Hatsu: Good luck with the tree.

**2. why you ended up on razril when your parent *lino n wife* accidentally *what?* dropped you? how they dropped you? O.o**

Lazlo: I was too young. I don't remember what happened. You would be better off asking Lino about that, I think.

**3. are you still alive in the era of second fire bringer war? *please be alive!***

Lazlo: I am. The Atonement phase of my rune halted my aging, just like the other runes do. I was on a different continent at the time, trying to avoid the conflict. With Harmonia on the warpath, I didn't want to take any risks with people after the True Runes.****

4. since you're the only one who dont have any love interest, may i ask you, what sort of girl do you like or love? XD

Lazlo: Honestly…I like girls like Millay. She's gone now, but she was strong, and loyal, and nice.

Tir: Huh. I didn't think you would say anything like that.****

5. in the confession of funghi if i remember correctly, he said that you lived in a weird room *i presume its a storage earlier* instead of a dorm or mess or someting, is it true? dont you feel sad for being treated unfairly? you're not a sort people who will complaining though...

Lazlo: No, I never complained because I never saw any problem with it. It didn't matter to me, because I had friends who didn't care. I couldn't spend as much time with them as I would have liked, but otherwise it never gave me any ill feelings about the situation.****

6. i dare you to smile warmly! the fangirls will melts away will your smile! XD

Lazlo: _*smiles*_ Is this good?

Riou: Better be careful. We have too much trouble when it comes to fangirls.

Hatsu: Security is amped up this time. They won't get in this time around.

Frey: They better not. I don't like dealing with them.****

7. next, i want to summon the Lino En Kuldes and Flare En Kuldes!

Hatsu: Magic! And here they are.

Lino: This is strange, but I'll deal with it.

Flare: Hello. We'll do our best.

**since when that you know lazlo is your son and sibling?**

Lazlo: It didn't take long for us to figure out, after the battle of El-Eal. The rune showed me that vision and…

Flare: Even so, you still have a problem with referring to us as your father and sister.

Lino: We keep telling you it's fine.

Lazlo: I'm sorry. It takes some getting used to.

**Your majesty king of obel, didnt you feel guilty for make you son using the rune? big meanie! DX**

Lino: Hey, it wasn't my decision! Lazlo decided on it by himself.

Lazlo: I'm sorry…

**Your highness princess flare, do you have any memories about your lost brother?**

Flare: Some. They're a bit dim, because we were so young, but I remember when he was first born and our mother singing to us. That's about all.****

8. okay, Lino and Flare, you may go. back to lazlo. did the people of razril later know that the errand boy is the prince of obel? how do they react? XD

Lazlo: Heh. They did get the news eventually, and the reaction was something spectacular. They were all so excited and tripping over themselves apologizing. It was funny.****

9. everytime you use the rune, in small power or even massively, do you ever think 'am i dying this time?'?

Lazlo: Yes, every time. Not anymore, because of the Atonement phase, but before that I was fully prepared to die every time I used it.****

the fog ship, have you thinking you will ended up like ted? handling over the rune and stay in the fog ship?

Lazlo: I very briefly considered it, but in the end I thought about all the people who needed me, who I needed, and everything I needed to do.

Sierra: Being able to overcome temptation is one of the most valued traits a true rune bearer can have. If you can't, then you're unfit to wield that kind of power.****

11. using the rune with little power is really hurts you physically? is it really painful?

Lazlo: It used to, but then I got used to it, and it doesn't anymore.

Riou: I think it's like that for everybody. Using that much power is a huge strain on your body, but I bet it's worse for the 'cursed' runes like Lazlo's and Tir's.

Tir: Yeah. For me it's not so much pain when I use it, but more like a numbing sensation. It only hurts me when the rune decides it disagrees with what I'm doing.****

12. ever think you're a prince of obel? what did you react when you know about this? XD

Lazlo: I can't wrap my head around it. I can't consider myself a prince, no matter what anybody else says. I'm just me, and I can't take that title anymore either considering my situation.****

13. you didnt K.O when you drugged by agnes and elenor, did you? why? did you used to be drunk? then rums, beers, wines, X.O or something stronger will you drunk? ever think to compete drinking with your daddy or elenor? 

Lazlo: No, I didn't.

Chris: True Runes stop the aging of the bearer, but they also give us immunity to poisons and natural deaths, like illness. Because of that we can't be drugged, poisoned, or intoxicated.

Tir: It's fun getting into drinking contests with people. They just get so frustrated.****

nah, too much of it. shall ask for next reviews... """  
send my regards to everyone too... XD

next, prince frey, wasnt he?

Frey: Yes, that is my name.****

1. another sorry for your highness, i havent played the fifth yet... sorry... *cry on lazlo and tir*

Tir: Um.

Lazlo: _*pats back awkwardly*_****

2. my only question for you, why did you wear a skirt? O.o  
tir said that too... O.o

Frey: It's not a skirt.

Tir: It's a skirt.

Frey: It's a kilt.

Hatsu: Kilts go over your shoulder.

Frey: Fine, it's a tunic. Happy? I wear it because Lucretia wanted me to. And I don't anymore.****

3. say hi to your sister and lyon! XD

and here is some questions for tir and lazlo...

Chris: Strange pairing.****

1. tir, i think you should whether thank and blame on lazlo... why? because if he doesnt save ted from the fog ship, you shouldnt be able to met ted. but instead, he gives the rune for you... what do you think? *no offense okay? XD*

Tir: Neither of those is necessary, I think.

Lazlo: Ted saved himself from the fog ship. I just gave him the motivation to do so.

Tir: And if I hadn't met Ted, I wonder how things would have turned out…****

2. your runes are very alike. yep, cursed ones. ever being guilty after using the runes for instant kills and destroys?

Lazlo: Killing others is never fun, so there is a certain amount of guilt. But when in war, doing such things is necessary.

Tir: Yeah. Instant kills is one of the things the Soul Eater is known for, there's not a whole lot I can do about that. Some things just need to be done.****

3. if someone *not the sort of graham cray or windy* comes to you and volunteering to be the host of the runes. will you two hand over the runes to him/her?

Tir: I wouldn't give it up. I know I wouldn't go on some kind of a rampage with it, I can't be certain with others. No matter whom it is.

Lazlo: I can't give my rune up. The cycle would repeat and I can't allow that to happen. As long as I have it, it can't take the lives of any more bearers.****

4. what if you two switch you runes? lazlo using soul eater and tir using the punishment? how do you think? XD

Tir: …good luck with that, Lazlo.

Lazlo: The same to you.****

question for riou and frey...

dont you think you are very similiar? baby faces perhaps? XD

Riou: Are we similar…?

Frey: Not sure. Not so much in appearance, but I don't know about mentality either.

Hugo: You both smile more than the others.****

question for everyone... XD

1. is it truly energy consuming or tiring for using true runes? which one is the most and followed to the most easy to use?

Sierra: As you master the rune, everything gets easier. But in the beginning it's fairly difficult.****

2. what do you think about hatsu hime sama? XD

3. if you are the brother or sister of the other true runes bearer, then with who will you want to be your sister or brother? * choose tenkais only or hugo or chris*

4. now then, i dare you all to switch attires even you bandana or circlet or everything! XD

Tir: I'm not taking my bandanna off!

Riou: You have to!

Hugo: We have to take all our clothes off!

Hatsu: This is the best request ever. I'm just gonna sit back and watch.

**chris, you only need to switch yours with leknaat's! XD**

Chris: No, let's not call Leknaat here. I'll switch with Sierra.

Sierra: Ugh. I don't like this idea.

**and the five of you, must draw the lottery of suikoden 4, gold is tir's attire, green is riou's, red is hugo, blue is lazlo, and white is frey.  
now go! XD**

Lazlo: I got gold.

Riou: I got red.

Hugo: I have blue.

Frey: I pulled green.

Tir: …

Hatsu: AHAHAHAHA. MOCK THE SKIRT, TIR. WEAR IT AND MOCK IT.

Frey: It's not a skirt!

Chris: You got white?

Tir: I'm not doing this.

Frey: You have to. She said you have to. Hatsu said you have to wear it. Have fun.

Tir: I'm not.

Riou: Hey the rest of us aren't really happy about this either.

Sierra: I don't know. I rather like Chris' attire. It's roomy.

Chris: Please don't describe it like that. Yours is tight.

Hatsu: This is fun.

Hugo: No it isn't. Lazlo, how do you move in these shorts?

Riou: Speak for yourself, Hugo. Your clothes are too stiff.

Lazlo: I don't mind Tir's clothes.

Tir: Too bad, I want them back.

Frey: Riou's aren't too bad either. The northern continent styles are comfortable.

Tir: Falenans. I hate them. I hate your fruity clothes, you prick.

Hatsu: I am enjoying this more than I should.

Hugo: Can we change now?

Hatsu: Ugh, fine. Go for it.

Chris: Sierra…could I have my top back?

Sierra: Fine. You better not have stretched out my shirt.

Chris: It's too loose for me to do that…

Tir: Gah, that was horrible.****

5. if you are the other tenkai not yourselves. who do you want to be? and the runes as well... XD

Tir: Thomas had the best situation. I'd rather be in his spot if we were to switch places.

Riou: Same, I think. Though Frey's place wouldn't be too bad.

Frey: I liked Lazlo's ship. I wouldn't mind being the Tenkai in his place.

Lazlo: I'd rather not move.****

6. except riou, ever think to run away?

Tir: No, I never did. I cared too much about what would happen to Toran if I left. I knew the rebellion would fall apart without me, because I was seen as such a leader.

Hugo: Maybe once or twice. But I could never bring myself to do it.

Chris: The same applies to me. I have a responsibility for my knights and my country.

Lazlo: I could never run away…I couldn't abandon my home that easily.

Frey: Me too. Besides, think of the massive manhunt that would happen if the Prince of Falena were to disappear. Lyon and Lym would never forgive me.

Hatsu: I've sometimes thought I'd rather not write these long chapters anymore…but I keep going, because I remember how much I love doing it.****

7. okay, that's all... XD  
pretty much of it i guess, please make a speedy updates! XD  
and is the pudding delicious? XD

Riou: Oh, it's all gone…

Sierra: Ever hear of blood pudding? I want some of _that._

Chris: It was very delicious. Thank you.

**okay, hatsu hime sama, thank you for making this fic! XD**

Hatsu: Aaaah, you're welcome! Thank you for reviewing!

**adios! *jump into a well***

Tir: …wait, what?

Frey: She just…

Hugo: We had a well in here?

Chris: Let's not think about that too much. Now it's **Empyrea**'s turn.

***flies down, folds wings and changes from godbird form to human form***

hello again guys :3

*hands a bucket of cookies to all* assorted as usual and i added more penguin shaped ones, i added choco chips this time too

Hatsu: Yeahhhh!

Lazlo: Thank you.

Riou: Pudding and cookies. We're going to get fat.****

to answer a previous, no i'm not la-sera from deviant art, i don't even have a deviant art account x3

Hatsu: Ah, okay. Just curious.

**and to lazlo, the mermaids are indeed charming, i liked them too, i hope my referring to them as animals wasn't too much of an offense, i just lacked a general term at the time... gomenasai to the mermaids**

Lazlo: That's alright. I understand. They do as well.****

onto the questions, no chainsaw this time

for tir:

-asking the obvious but for clarity's sake; what was the first thing you felt when you saw ted controlled by windy's conqueror rune?

Tir: Honestly? I thought everything had gone to hell. I felt like everything was hopeless then.****

-on a similar note, what was the first thing you felt when leknaat declared gremio's revival?

Tir: There are no words to describe that feeling. Think of the happiest you've ever been, multiplied an infinite amount of times.****

for riou:

-among your animal recruits which needed the listening crystals, who are your fave(s)?

Riou: Feather, though don't tell Siegfried that.

Sierra: Rotten unicorn. I've never met a ruder creature, and I'm married to one of the worst.****

-also who painted the trio painting found at the tree behind your house?

Riou: Nanami did. She went through an art phase at some point. She's actually pretty good at it.****

for hugo/chris:

-which was your hardest army battle by that in your opinion(s)?

Hugo: My very first. I had no idea what I was doing.

Chris: The final battle. Everything hung in the balance; there wasn't any room for a mistake. It was nerve-wracking.**  
hfor lazlo:**

-i should've asked this last time but why switch to dual swords, when you trained with swords?

Lazlo: I was better with dual-wielding when I was a child. I practiced a lot with it. But the knight academy only taught how to fight with single swords, so I didn't receive any practical training. Even so, I was always better with two, and practiced them alone in my spare time. ****

-rune related, but do think your rune's insignia have anything to do with punishment (like how riou's bright shield looks like a shield covered in light, etc...)

Lazlo: I'm not certain what the significance of the spiral is. I'm sure there's some story behind it, but I've never heard it.****

-where did you first go after the events that took place during your journey with kyril?

Lazlo: I went back to Obel and spent some time there. After that I decided I wanted to travel, so I left and didn't go back for some time. Now that's all I really do.****

for frey:

-why on earth did you pic nunchakus as a weapon?

Frey: I tried a few different weapons when I was little. My father was trained in a lot of them. I saw a guard training with them once, and was curious about them, so my parents got me lessons and it turned out that's what I was good at.****

- is is me or you seem to prefer red/orange/black colored things, specifically with clothing?

Frey: We all do. Look around; there's Tir's red cheongsam, Riou's tunic, Lazlo's black and red outfit, and mine. Not so much with Geddoe, Hugo, and Chris, but the Flame Champion follows the pattern.

Tir: And then there's your outfit that looks like mine.****

for sierra:

-how did you come across the rune?

Sierra: The memory's a bit blurry. I recall stumbling across an old abandoned shrine well-hidden near my home, and that's where the rune was. I don't know how exactly it came to be there, but apparently it was lonely as it latched onto me without hesitation.****

-also any faves among the guys you came across? :P

Sierra: Oh there are too many. I can't just pick one. I suppose you could say Nash, if we're going by relationship technicalities.

Chris: I worry about you.

Sierra: After a few hundred years, you'll understand.

Riou: I'd rather not.****

for riou/tir/sierra:

-what are your impressions on neclord and the star dragon sword?

Tir: The Star Dragon Sword is cocky and annoying, and Neclord is even more so.

Riou: Definitely.

Sierra: I have too much to say about those two subjects. You're better off not hearing my opinion, trust me.****

for all:

-given that your the wind rune is a bird and the sun rune is a moth when incarnated, what do you think your runes are, should they incarnate?

Tir: True form of the Soul Eater, huh? I don't know. It's never felt like showing me.

Riou: I think mine would be a shield, or _the_ Shield. Considering the name and its origin, it wouldn't surprise me much.

Hugo: I saw a vision once…there was this huge explosion, maybe of the first Fire Bringer War. The fire took the form of this huge hound, so maybe that's it.

Chris: Something water-based, for mine. I can't imagine what it would be. A fish seems kind of ridiculous if you ask me.

Lazlo: I assume mine is the angel that appears when I use Everlasting Mercy.

Frey: Possibly a moth, a smaller version of the Sun Rune. It would make sense.

Sierra: Personally I consider myself the avatar for the Blue Moon Rune. It allows for the existence of vampires and dark creatures, and that is exactly what I am.****

-what is the favorite and most hated dungeon(s)?

Tir: I hated going through Neclord's castle. The picture puzzle on the third floor was unnecessary. The place is a freaking maze.

Riou: I highly dislike Rockaxe Castle. Who designed that place?

Hugo: Chris and I actually talked about this before.

Chris: We agreed that we both dislike the Sindar ruins.

Lazlo: The fog ship. It was just a straight line, but the whole place was unsettling to me. The Obel Ruins are a close second.

Frey: Three words. Deep Twilight Forest. That is all.****

nice to see you on board sierra :3

Sierra: Why thank you. It's nice to see somebody appreciates my presence here.****

and again, my compliments to you hatsu-chan 

Hatsu: Hey, wait, I don't deserve compliments…****

*changes to godbird form* now i shall fly around for bit in the area and patrol in case something happens

*flies off*

Riou: And that's all. We're done.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry it's been an almost two-month wait again! Gah I'm horrible. I've been working on nothing but Hetalia fics recently; they're taking all my attention. I still have seven or eight other reviews set aside for the next chapter, so hopefully it'll come soon if I'm not lazy. Thank you so much for supporting me, everyone!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guess who's finally on top of things! Woo!**

**Guys. Guys. Something amazing has happened. La-Sera, from deviantART, drew the most fantastic picture of Tir McDohl for me because she read this story and likes it. She's my very favorite artist and she drew it FOR ME. I AM SO HONORED. It's the cover photo now.**

**xXx**

Sierra: It seems we had stopped moving forward for a while there.

Chris: But we're back, so let's finish up so things don't get out of hand.

Riou: It's **Aeterna Phantasia **now.

**Urgh, I thought I've logged in already, but then again, the review window said I'm giving off an anonymous review...Well, if my Internet connection doesn't bother me that much, I'll write reviews in my account.**

That aside, I had made everyone cocktails with assorted fruits in it. Anyone?

Tir: Are they alcoholic? If so, I want one.

Chris: Yes, that's just what we need. All of us drunk, in a small confined room answering inane questions and requests…

Lazlo: That…doesn't sound fun…

And moving on to my questions again...

[Riou] Okay...So you're sixteen. And you reminded me of Ven with your personality. But then again, Riou, you can play with my little brother. He has a tendency to pick off anyone with a bandana. While I'm away, can you look after my brother?

Riou: I apparently am sixteen… and looking after your brother? Well…that depends. What's he like?

Tir: Hehe, Riou the babysitter.

[Chris] Milady, if you married with Hugo, how many child do you prefer to have?

Hugo: W-we haven't thought about that!

Chris: Whether it's with Hugo or otherwise, I've never quite wanted children. It seems impractical considering my situation. However, as this is a hypothetical question, I will answer honestly and say anywhere from one to three. Nothing too unmanageable.

[Hugo] Have ever thought to burn anyone's annoying you to crisp with that True Fire Rune of yours?

Hugo: Yeah, I've seriously considered it sometimes, but that would be an immature way to handle my problems. If I were being attacked, that's another story.

[Tir] If you ever had the chance that you don't need to bear the Soul Eater, whom would you will choose to bear it?

Tir: If an opportunity like that came up then I still wouldn't take it. It's a gut feeling I have, like I'm really the one supposed to bear it.

[Lazlo] Is your Rune of Punishment still in its Forgiveness Phase? And I wonder how you managed to forgive Snowe. One last request - sorry if this is asked already in the previous reviews, but I really want to kick his ass. Can you do that for me?

Lazlo: Yes, it is. I managed to forgive Snowe because he saw the error in his actions, and it simply needed to be done. However, if you wish to "kick his ass," as you put it, then by all means I shall fulfill your request.

Riou: You're kind of…I wouldn't want to be on your bad side.

[Lazlo] Can I take you home? By that, you won't need to face the invaders again :3

Lazlo: …that would be nice. The invaders are tiring.

[Frey] Prince, do you - by any chance, bear a grudge against Lucretia? Because she's the one that advises Her Majesty Queen Arsthat to bear the Sun Rune. And also, how do you feel when you know that Princess Lymsleia is used as a puppet queen?

Frey: I've never held a grudge against Lucretia. She only ever did what she thought was right at the time, so I couldn't hate her for that. As for Lym…I had never been more frustrated in my life, knowing I couldn't do anything for her. She was strong the whole way through though, so I'm proud of her.

[Sierra] ...I don't know you much, but do you share my love for sweet things?

Sierra: How am I so unknown? Honestly… Sweet things, hm? They're good. Much better than spicy or bitter, but it depends on what it is.

[Author] I'm planning to write on that one, so Frey would travel not only with Lyon but also with his twin. We can discuss this further in the PM XD

Hatsu: _*pops out of nowhere* _Excellent! You should message me about that!

Hugo: Where have you been this whole time?

Hatsu: …I'm busy. _*leaves*_

-Ern

Frey: Right, now it's **Axel yamamoto.**

Riou: …Ah.

Sierra: I have not seen this one yet.

**Axel: Hello again! Did you guys enjoy my peaceful and normal review? **

Tir: It was great; you should keep it that way.

Chris: Don't say impolite things like that.

Soldier: The comander plan something...

Axel: If you do, good for you. CAUSE THAT IS A CALM BEFORE STORM THING! Muahahahahaha! By the way, seeing as my laptop breaking down, im using my galaxy tab, so mind the short review. Question time!

Hugo: Prepare yourselves.

Frey:

1. Hmm.. So you choose Kyle eh? I see you have older man taste, so what tactic will you use to subdue Kyle IF you are a girl?

Frey: _*turns pale*_ Um. Probably…just show interest in him. That's all it takes to get his attention, right? Just show interest…you don't even have to show interest, Kyle will get all excited if you're only female.

Chris: Hm. I'll be sure to stay away from Falena in the future.

2. If you somehow become female who will you date in this fic?

Frey: Out of Tir, Riou, Hugo, Chris, Sierra and Lazlo? Agh, this is awkward.

Riou: Considering we're all right here and listening, yes.

Chris: Please leave me out of this.

Sierra: Ahaha. Cute.

Frey: It's probably down between Riou and Lazlo. I hate Tir—

Tir: The feeling's mutual.

Frey:— Hugo and Chris are in a relationship, and Sierra's married to Nash.

Hugo: Thanks for that…

3. What is the color of your pansu? *underwear*

Frey: …normal color.

Riou: What is 'normal color'?

Tir: Can you even fit them under that skirt?

Frey: It's not…! I'm just not going to argue with you today.

Hugo: Seriously though, what is a normal color?

Lazlo: White, perhaps?

Frey: Why are we discussing this?!

Sierra: Because the nice reviewer asked the question. They're probably white.

Tir: Not that I really care, though. I don't want to see what goes under the skirt.

Lazlo:

1. You know, if you date Millay, she will die while you livevon! What about Paula? She's an elf so she live longer

Lazlo: It's best that I don't date anyone, in that case. I've only ever thought of Paula as a friend. It is nice that she'll be around longer, but even elves die in the end.

2. Do you prefer a mermaid or elf?

Lazlo: I don't have any preference for one over the other. They're both equal races.

Hugo:

Hugo: Oh boy.

Riou: Good luck.

1. If Tyr chalenge you to a duel for Chris hand in marriage, will you accept?

Tir: …no thanks.

Chris: Is there a problem?

Hugo: No problem! Only Chris and I don't really want to get married. But if I absolutely have to, then I suppose I will.

Tir: It won't happen. Trust me.

Chris:

1. Whatcis your reaction if you see Frey wearing a female pantsu?

Chris: To each his own.

Frey: Wait, what?!

Tir: You're a strange woman, you know that? You act all calm and mature but your mind is messed up, honestly.

Riou:

1. If you somehow see Nanami "relieving" herself while saying your name, what will you do?

Riou: Relieving as in…going to the bathroom?

Tir: …sure.

Riou: I'm going to pretend that's what he meant. I wouldn't know what to make of it, but I would try to put the incident out of my mind.

2. What if sudenly Nanami barge into this room and say " i have Riou's child in me!" what will you do?

Riou: Immediately make sure everyone knows it's a lie. I've made my feelings for Nanami clear, and hopefully everyone knows that I wouldn't get involved like that with my sister…

Tyr:

1. The same as Chris.

Frey: Don't ask him that!

Tir: Hahaha! Well, I would get to see what's underneath the skirt.

Frey: I hate you.

Tir: Okay, thanks.

2. Are you a virgin?

Tir: Me? Yeah. So what? I've never stayed in one place long enough for that to change, and there's the fact I physically look fifteen. Women don't like that.

Sierra: Most women don't like that, you mean.

Tir: Sierra, are you suggesting something to me?

Sierra: Oh no, not at all…

Hugo: I'd watch out if I were you.

Sierra:

1. ... Who are you? You seem familiar...

Sierra: What!

Riou: You've made a mistake, Axel…

Sierra: Idiotic human! One does not simply forget who I am! Do you even know who you're speaking to?!

Tir: Well, obviously not, that's why he asked.

Sierra: You shut up! I can't believe your gall. You're lucky if I don't drain your blood right here and now!

Hugo: Hatsu will appreciate that.

Hatsu's Voice: I'd rather you not!

Sierra: _*settles down, fuming*_

**A chalenge! Everyone except Riou please eat Nanami cooking!**

Tir: Are you trying to kill us all?!

Lazlo: Please don't make us…

Hugo: How bad can it be?

Tir: You'll be choking on your own words here pretty soon, kid.

Frey: And from the way it sounds, not just your words.

Riou: It's really not bad.

Tir: That's because she's corrupted you!

Chris: I do have the True Water Rune, you know. We are not going to die.

Tir: You're right; we'll just be traumatized for life.

Nanami: _*busts in*_ I brought stew!

Lazlo: Oh no.

Frey: Ugh…

Tir: Pray for us.

Nanami: Why do you need praying for? My cooking's fine!

Riou: I'll second that.

Nanami: Good, because you get to eat more later. See ya. _*leaves*_

_*group sits in silence*_

Hatsu's Voice: You see why I sat this chapter out?

Tir: We're going to die.

Hugo: Or at the very least not be able to taste anything ever again.

Chris: _*sigh*_ let's just get it over with.

Riou: Have fun with this. _*grabs a bowl*_

Tir: Agahhh. _*takes a sip*_ I feel poisoned already.

Hugo: Do we…_*gag*_ have to eat…the whole thing?

Frey: What is this…? I can't…

Lazlo: _*shudder*_

Chris: It is…far worse than I thought it would be…

Tir: _*coughing*_ This is so revolting.

Riou: _*eating casually*_

Lazlo: _*collapses*_

Hugo: MAN DOWN.

Frey: It killed one of us!

Chris: That's it, we're stopping.

Tir: Pathetic…

Lazlo: _*facedown*_ I may need to vomit.

Frey: There's a plant over there.

Chris: We're done. We're moving on. …where did Sierra go?

Sierra: _*coming into view*_ I figured I would spare myself the trauma.

Tir: That's cheating. We all have to participate.

Sierra: Chris, what was that about moving on?

Chris: I do not want to argue with you. Let's just finish.

Done! Well hope its good enough, anyway, i got an inspiration of making a Suiko 5 and 4 cross, with Frey having a female twin that fall in love with Lazlo as he tried to help Frey with the war, or we can use a Lazlo x Paula that seem to be more plainer... If you willing to support, i will make it!

Hatsu's Voice: You will get 108% support from me!

Frey: This should be interesting.

Lazlo: I agree. Anyway, let's continue to **Mamora F. An Nora.**

**Hi everyone, it's so good to be here after such a long time. Well, here are my questions.**

For everyone:

1. From what we knew, the wars in suikodens in order was caused by Windy and Barbarossa, Luca and prolonged by Jowy, Luc, Graham, Marscal and Gizel. What do you think about them? And do you think they action is acceptable? Give me your reason.

Chris: No reason for starting a war is ever acceptable. There are always alternatives.

Riou: Luca Blight just wanted to kill people. I understood why Jowy did what he did, but I also agree that there was probably a better path he could have taken.

Tir: Windy… well, even without her the war would have happened. And the Liberation Army began fighting against the empire, not the other way around.

Hugo: I understand Luc, but I do disagree with him. He could have asked for help or something.

Frey: I think the Godwins deserved what they got in the end. I know that they were only thinking of Falena, but their ideals and ways of going about it where the evils.

2. Do you think what your greatest achievements are so far?

Tir: Taking down the empire and setting up the Toran Republic. And then leaving.

Riou: I think leading an army successfully is a good enough achievement for me.

Chris: Becoming captain of the Zexen knights. That's a status typically reserved for seasoned veterans, and much less for a woman.

Hugo: I don't think I've lived long enough to have a lot of great achievements. I'm going to steal Riou's for right now.

Lazlo: I liked that I was able to bring peace to the Island Nations…

Frey: Likewise for Falena.

Sierra: Mastering my Rune, I'd say. It takes quite a lot of willpower to do such a thing, you know.

3. I have been wondering about Thomas, why did Konami make him the Tenkai Star, when he's not even the one who leading the army. I think he's the weakest Tenkai Star so far, at least he's the cutest. So, what do you think about him?

Tir: He is the unrivaled weakling among us.

Hugo: It was probably too difficult to decide between the three of us. I still don't know why they went with Thomas, but… look, don't get me wrong, we're good friends and all, but he's not exactly leader material.

4. Who are the monsters you hate the most in suikoden?

Tir: I hate those mosquitoes. Sure, I got strong enough to overcome them pretty quickly, but it's not worth all the antitoxin I need afterwards.

Riou: I wasn't a fan of the shadow knights in Matilda. Anything that can multiply, I do not like.

Hugo: I forget what they're called, but I don't like fighting the purple one-eyed things with the claws.

Chris: I dislike salamanders. You could say I just don't like fire creatures in general.

Hugo: …huh?

Chris: I said _creatures_, as in, not humans.

Lazlo: Skeletons…I'm not sure how they keep managing to regenerate after I kill them, but they do and they need to stop.

Frey: I hate the giant wheels in the Ceras Lake ruins. They're far more trouble than they're worth. The other monsters in there aren't any better.

5. If you even spar with the other Stars without using your runes, which are you think is your equal?

Tir: Kai, my sensei. He taught me, but we're probably on equal footing now.

Riou: Nanami, I think. We were both trained by Grandpa Genkaku so we both know all the same techniques, even if we use different weapons.

Hugo: I'm not sure. Probably Aila, considering we both learned to fight at the same time.

Chris: I'd consider any of my knights to be my equal. There's not a superior fighter amongst us.

Lazlo: I feel the same way, with my friends from the Razril Knights. King Lino is a worthy opponent as well.

Frey: Ah, definitely Lyon and Miakis. Those two don't let up.

Sierra: Hm, Riou. He's the only one to ever best me in a fight.

Riou: Really?

Sierra: I don't lie.

6. Did you even enter school or at least homeschooling?

Tir: I'm the son of one of the most prestigious general of the Scarlet Moon Empire. So yeah, I did get a few tutors over the years, really good ones.

Riou: Not so much, for me. Grandpa taught us a few things now and then, but for the most part Nanami and I were left to our own devices. The three days we spent in Greenhill during the war was the most amount of formal schooling we ever got.

Hugo: In Karaya we just learn things like fighting and hunting, not the kind of things that are in most schools.

Chris: I went to a high-class academy before I joined the knights' training. It was extremely dull, like you would expect.

Lazlo: Snowe went to school as we were growing up, but I was working in the mansion then. When we joined the knight academy, we were taught things like cartography, geography, and mathematics.

Frey: I wasn't expected to have as much of a high-level education as Lym, because I wasn't going to be Queen, but I still had some classes every day. It stopped as soon as my mother had me travelling around everywhere.

Sierra: I never bothered with things such as that. I've never needed to, nor have I wanted to.

Well, that's all for now. And, good luck with your fic, Hatsu.

Lazlo: It's **Orika** now.

**Orika: Hi, I'm here again. (Sits all giddy)**

Tir: You okay there?

Vampire Orika: I'm rather quite thristy.

Guys: (Tensed up, starting to edge towards the exit)

Sierra: My I never thought I'd see you again.

Vampire Orika: The same... Have you got the Moon Rune back from that dreaded vampire?

Sierra: Yes, I did and by the way you seem to have found a good vessel this time. She seems nice considering she hasn't gone to excorcise you out of her body, although she is a little strange.

Orika: Should I be pleased or be offended?

Riou: Coming from Sierra, that's a compliment.

Question:

For Sierra: I read that you actually married Nash. Any truth to the rumor?

Sierra: Yes, that is entirely true. I believe this authoress wrote a story on the matter.

For Riou: You mentioned about your cooking being tasteless. Does that mean the wins from the cooking bouts are cheated? (O.o)

Riou: No, it's not cheated! Hai Yo covered for me and had me do simple things. When I'm by myself, it comes out bad because I can't really taste anything.

For everyone: You all do training right? Who are your favorite sparring partner/s?

Tir: I sparred with pretty much anyone who wanted to, so I can't say who my favorite is. Anyone who presented a challenge, I guess.

Riou: Like my answer before, I liked sparring with Jowy and Nanami.

Hugo: Aila, and people I'm familiar with.

Chris: I will have to agree with Tir and say I enjoyed training with anyone who could help me improve.

Lazlo: King Lino and I trained together quite a bit…he's very experienced, and taught me a lot. Lady Kika taught me as well, because we use the same weapons.

Frey: Any of the Queen's Knights. They were all more than helpful, even Zahhak and Alenia. Lyon was always the type to hold back because she was afraid she would hurt me.

For everyone: What are your favorite past times, when there's nothing major happening at your respective headquarters.

Tir: I slept. That war was exhausting. When I wasn't sleeping I was down playing Chinchirorin most of the time.

Riou: I hung around the kitchens, doing the cooking competitions. Those things sprung up everywhere. I also spent a lot of time training. I didn't have a lot of free time throughout the war, so something major was happening nearly all the time.

Hugo: I flew on Fubar and played the lottery a lot.

Chris: I trained in my free time. I didn't have a lot, because everything was hectic during the war, but when I did have some time I made it count.

Lazlo: I played games with Rita a lot. It got to the point where I was beating her nearly every time, even when she started cheating.

Frey: I fished, probably more than I should have. It kind of became an addiction. The Raftfleet people do that to you.

For everyone: Speaking of Frey having many outfits don't you guys ever change clothes? Or is it just that your clothes are all the same?

Tir: I change! Maybe not that often, but my clothes get washed when I take baths and things. It's too much of a hassle.

Riou: I agree with that. There are some clothes that are just comfortable to move around in and if they let you fight and you like them, why do you need to change?

Hugo: I don't have a whole lot of clothes, because we don't care much about those sorts of things in Karaya. Everyone just wears the same thing most of the time.

Chris: My armor is something like a uniform, so that's what I wear usually.

Frey: I don't change that often! And the outfit I wear most of the time became kind of iconic, so that's how people recognized me as the leader.

That's it for now...

Lazlo: So, Sierra, you've met Vampire Orika.

Sierra: Is that her current name?

Vampire Orika: Yes, it is.

Tir: (Whispers) What does that mean?

Riou: Anyways do you, Sierra?

Sierra: Hmmm... I'm not sure.

Everyone: (Thoughts) What sort of answer is that?

Orika: What sort of answer is that? It's either a yes, you do or no, you don't.

Everyone: (Agrees)

Sierra: Well, that depends on whether I have met her... or him in person. This vampire woudn't just tell.

Chris: What do you mean never met in person?

Sierra: The ones I met over the years are, like Orika being possessed, no one has really seen this vampire in person.

Riou: Isn't Vampire Orika a female?

Sierra: Again, no one knows... So it always depends on the gender of the possessed.

Orika: (-.-) ... So... You're telling me, that this vampire could be a male?

Sierra: Could be.

Orika: Oh... Suddenly I'm feeling faint... (Faints and falls off her chair)

Riou: Someone call for the doctor.

Suikoden cast except for Sierra & Chris: (Gathers around Orika checking for pulse or any sign of life)

Vampire Orika: (Suddenly sits up)

Guys: (Shrieks and scatters away)

Vampire Orika: How troublesome. Thanks a lot Sierra.

Sierra: Oopsie...

Vampire Orika: I'm leaving for now.

Frey: How do you exactly know whether it is... that vampire or not when you meet her?

Sierra: You can tell by the aura Vampire Orika gives off. It's the same no matter who is possessed and like I said Vampire Orika is always different whenever I met her every time years ago male or female and they always try to exorcise her out of their bodies.

Tir: You think Orika will do that now?

Hugo: We can only hope since it'll mean our lives will be safe then.

Riou: _*shudder*_ I always get nervous when those two show up. Okay, it's **Lee077**'s turn now.

**I decide to pop in questions...**

Thanks for you hard work Hatsu-chan. This is also a great chapter, fight for your 108 chapters. I'll support you to the end.

_*cheering is heard in the distance*_

Tir: Okay seriously, where is she and what is she doing?

Hugo: Do we really want to know?

Sierra:

you really married with Nash? You didn't bring him along?

Sierra: Why does everyone want to know about that? It wasn't all that interesting and I thought it was pretty obvious. I didn't bring him along because this is Ask the _True Rune Bearers,_ and it is solely reserved for a group he is not a part of.

did you guys live after married?

Sierra: No, actually. He's still far too busy with assignments and such. And I'm not exactly a fan of being in a house in one place for long periods of time.

you guys have child?

Sierra: No. We don't want one and we're not entirely sure we can have one, anyway.

Lazlo:

You're the hero I like the most in all suikoden series, really!

Lazlo: Thank you.

Just I want to ask, where and what are you doing after the war end? Did you still keep in touch with others?

Lazlo: Not so much. I didn't keep in touch with many of the other people from the war; the only long-term contact I had with any of them was during Kyril's crisis. As for what I did, I mainly just stayed on the deserted island and did whatever King Lino asked.

This are the questions I want to ask for now. Gambate ne, Hatsu-chan!

Frey: She's not in here for whatever reason…well, anyway, it's **Sadistserpent **now.

**Come in Hatsu this is Sadist I'm the lead pilot with the northern SPA base we are shipping on your reinforcements also Id like to ask you all some questions**

Tir

1) Is it true that under your bandanna you're actually bald?

Tir: What?! No! I have bangs, don't I?! I have other hair too! I am not bald!

2) how do you react to the fact that you have even less swag than Lazlo

Frey: Wow, that's sad.

Lazlo: Should I be offended…?

Tir: What is with this guy? And what is swag anyway?

Riou

1) Think of this what if Nanami wasn't actually your sister but

just a very very VERY close friend would you date her then?

Riou: Well, the circumstances are different in that case. I'll have to say, _possibly_. There's a possibility. But why do you all want me to date her so badly?

Hugo

1) What's it like holding friends with a duck person? (Sgt Joe)

Hugo: Just like being friends with a human. They're not too different, in my opinion.

2) did you have a crush on anyone else before you met Chris?

Hugo: I used to think I had a crush on Aila. That was a long time ago, though. The war happened and now we're both seeing different people.

Chris

First of all you're awesome! *gives a muffin*

Chris: Thank you, I do like muffins.

1) How did you learn to be so tough?

Chris: Knight training is merciless. That's all I have to say.

2) Lets say you're at the edge of a cliff you have Hugo in one hand

and ... Your father in the other you only have enough strength to pull up one

Who do you let fall?

Chris: …hm.

Hugo: So wait, she's strong enough to pull up her father but not strong enough to pull up me?

Chris: I take a third option. I pull up my father first, and then enlist his help in pulling up Hugo. Simple as that.

Lazlo

1) the only task I have for you is get locked in a room completely naked

Armed only with a Wooden Spoon against a pack of rabid Koalas

Lazlo: …why?

Riou: Are koalas even that vicious when they're rabid? I mean, would they even attack instead of lying on the ground, foaming at the mouth?

Lazlo:_ *sigh* _I'll go when we're done…

Sierra: Hahaha. This should be fun.

Frey

You are also awesome *gives muffin*

Frey: I'm not sure I can eat anything after choking down Nanami's cooking, but thanks anyway.

1 If not Lyon then who?

Frey: Luserina.

2 Why not just cut your damn hair if you want Tir to stop acting like f##kface

Tir: Oh that's why you're being that way to me.

Frey: Nothing will be solved. The problem extends past my hair, you know. Cutting it wouldn't change anything.**  
**  
**(Full Offense)**

3 how akward was your first date on a scale of 1 to Lazlo?

Lazlo: I see…

Frey: My first date with whom? I'm not sure what you mean here…

Hatsu

Hatsu: _*pokes head in*_ I'm here.

The yaoi army and the Fangirl brigade have Joined forces! Shall I deploy the Air Force or the calvalry of Cyborg bears riding on Velociraptors?

Hugo: …Wow.

Hatsu: Oh. I WANT THAT. DO IT.

That's all for now Over and out

Hatsu: Kay, bye. _*out*_

Chris: Hm. You know, it's been oddly peaceful with her gone. Now it's time for **Separate Realities**

**Hypothetical question for all: If you were to have died or for some other reason been unable to lead your army, who do you think your main strategist would have chosen to replace you? (I guess for Hugo & Chris it would be if the both of you and Geddoe were out of the picture).**

Thanks for your time! :)

Tir: In my army, it was kind of a joint leadership with me, Mathiu, Viktor and Flik, and some others. If I died, they'd probably find a way to keep the moral up and carry on.

Riou: I'm not sure how Shu would react…he made a good point when he said that without me, the army would fall apart. I don't know.

Sierra: I'd be willing to take over, if I had to.

Hugo: Yeah, if I died, Chris or Geddoe would take over.

Chris: Vice-versa for me.

Lazlo: King Lino, I think. It was a draw between the two of us, anyway. I only became leader because I beat him in that fight.

Frey: I don't know who would replace me… I bet everyone in the war room would continue fighting even if I was gone.

Riou: Right, now it's **Moonlight M3lody**. Sorry you're last.

**For some reason the system won't let me post the review to your newest chapter, so here it is:)  
Wow, they revamped the review system. Good, no more pop up in my browser.  
I digress.**

Well done, Hatsu! That was a good laugh!

Since someone said about minigames, I want all Tenkai (plus Hugo and Chris) to answer, while Tir is only focused to the war, how can Riou involved himself in a cooking battle (there are literally thousands of member in the army. Should the leader himself do that? And the rest of the Star have time to judge the food too!), Lazlo playing dollhouse with Pecola, and Frey fishing around. That was quite fun, huh? Some leader you are.

Tir: I did only focus on the war. The war was important. I only played Chinchirorin to get some funds for weapons and things.

Riou: It was a morale thing! If the great leader is winning in any kind of battle, people's spirits rise! That's the theory, anyway.

Lazlo: I didn't do much of that…I just gave her things I found.

Frey: Hey, fishing is fun. And like I said, it became an addiction. Breaking out of addictions is difficult. Don't judge me.

Hugo: Heh…

Chris: We stayed focused, at least.

Sierra: Really, you're all so lazy.

I'd want Jowy to specially come to comment on Riou too.

Jowy: _*teleports in*_ I'm just here to say, I didn't do anything as trivial as cooking contests. I had more important matters to attend to.

Riou: Okay then. Thanks for that.

_*Jowy leaves*_

Now, sorry for being harsh. My second question is for everyone. Hatsu can answer too.  
We already know your best/worst recruits. Now, who is the hardest to recruit? Did he/she worth it?

Tir: Ugh, Pesmerga. I didn't appreciate having to climb all the way to the top of Neclord's castle only to find it empty. It takes too much time! I guess he pulled his weight in the end, though.

Riou: Hardest to recruit…Hm, maybe Sid. But you know, convincing Tir to come help out was a pretty long process.

Tir: You're welcome.

Hugo: I didn't like recruiting Guilliaume. There are too many reasons to list.

Chris: Ayame was a bit of a chore, as well. She was never where she was supposed to be.

Lazlo: Rita, at first. I wasn't familiar with her game so she beat me more than once.

Frey: Eresh. She expected us to just know the way to the ruins ourselves and didn't help at all.

Thank you for today's hard work! Other reviewers already give cookies, so now I'm going to give you apple pie. Let's party!

Lazlo: We're done? Oh no…

Riou: Good luck with the koalas.

Lazlo: Thank you…

Frey: See you guys next time.

**A/N:**

**Right, so school has started for me and LADJFLKSJFALKDSJF I hate it. **

**Okay I'm going to try and make it a goal to update every week or two. It's not fair that I keep neglecting you guys when you're the most faithful followers out of any story I have. I feel like I have a special sort of connection with you Q.Q probably because you're all so sweet, I'm more into the Suikoden fandom than anything else, and all the GODDAMN SUPPORT I'M GETTING. I swear, the entire Suikoden fandom knows who I am now because of this story. WE ARE A FAMILY NOW, DAMMIT.**

**Speaking of the Suikoden fandom, how many here are involved in the Suikoden Revival Movement and Suikoden Day? My friend Chris Holmes is running both those, with a few others, in an attempt to pressure Konami into finally giving us our Suikoden VI. The pages are on Facebook so please go and join them!**

**Those who left reviews with questions on the last chapter, I'll answer them so can you hold back? Those who held back last chapter, come hither with your questions!**

**By the way, if the format is messy, it's FF. net's fault.  
**

**I also created a Facebook page called Hatsu Yukiya, where I post things about what I'm working on. Go like it! :D**

**If I don't update in a week, you all have permission to yell at me.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's a week late. ***_**dodges thrown bricks**_*** Whoa hey, I have a reason! My mom took the laptop to her work (MOM YOU ARE A LIBRARIAN YOU ALREADY HAVE A COMPUTER AT WORK) and didn't bring it home for six days. SIX DAYS. I've been writing updates for other stories on my iPod, and I hate doing that, and I can't do it for this story because I need to be able to edit as I go, and I can't do that on my iPod. Thus, late chapter. I'm so sorry, I'll do better. Feel free to barrage our True Rune bearers with endless amounts of questions.**

**xXx**

Chris: I'd rather they not question us in full force, but that's just me.

Sierra: What's the matter with it? I happen to enjoy the questions.

Riou: Not all the questions are enjoyable...

Lazlo: We're starting out with **Lachesis108**

**Hi again, everybody! Glad to see you all again! *hugs everyone* I'm here again with some questions and requests! :D I hope we get along well! :D  
But before that, I seriously have to send my compliments to... F.4.7.3, is it? Your request on exchange-costumes is pure genius, I must say! xD**

Tir: Genius, huh? Hm...

Frey: Heh.

**Now then, let's start with our respectable author first, shall we? ;)**

Hatsu: Yeahhh! There's nothing in the reviews this time that I need to personally avoid so I'm

here this time! Plus there are a lot of questions for me, actually.

**Hatsu-chan:**

**1. first off, please bear with me calling you "Hatsu-chan"! I don't know how, but I always find those younger than me are so squishable, and you're no exception! *pinch Hatsu's cheeks* (although it's most likely that you're taller than me, knowing you're an American girl). It's just in my nature, I can't help it! Hope you're fine with that ;)**

Hatsu: I'm perfectly alright with that! I like being squished. I'm sixteen, so I don't know how much older you are than me, but you're probably right in assuming that I'm taller. I'm taller even than most of the girls around me...179 centimeters...

**2. answering your question on the latest chapter, I am involved in Suikoden Revival Movement, and I think I'll join in the second one, too. Please, everyone, join us! xD**

Hugo: Wait, if there's a new game, there'll potentially be a new rune bearer, right?

Hatsu: Assuming it's not another spinoff. We don't need another one.

Tir: Another Cheddar isn't a fun idea, either.**  
**

**3. Can I request a sequel for your fic "A Match Made in Heaven"? Since Sierra said that the honeymoon is more exciting, I'm really curious now! I know I should have said this in my review, but I forgot... I'm sorry.**

Sierra: My saying the honeymoon was exciting was blatant sexual innuendo, but if you insist...

Hatsu: I can find a way to write it without it being dirty. Maybe I'll add another chapter sometime.**  
**

**4. I have to say, this fic is so much fun for me, and I bet all the other reviewers feel the same, too! It's wonderful knowing that you're also having fun with us. So, my second request for you is that you don't push yourself too hard, sit back and relax while you're writing this, and have fun! That way, I bet 108 chapters will be done before you know it. ;)**

Tir: She's a bit too relaxed sometimes, actually.

Hatsu: It's true, I'll admit...like right now, I'm actually lying in bed covered in blankets with a heater blowing on me. Sometimes when I'm in the middle of writing, I'll get tired and fall asleep.

**Now it's you true rune bearers' turn! Be prepared! xDFor everyone:  
**

**1. All of you have met at least one "Narcissist", right? You know, Millich, Vincent, **

**Simone, Reinbach, Charlemagne, and Josephine... What do you think about them? I demand honesty at all cost! xD**

*Group collectively shudders*

Tir: Why would you ask that?

Chris: We can't answer that question without insulting someone.

Riou: Our refusal to answer should be an answer in and of itself.

Lazlo: They aren't bad people, just...

Frey: Poorly dressed.

Tir: Says Lord Kilt over here.

**2. Time for a request! xD I demand all of you to wear the narcissists' costumes until I'm finished asking questions! Vincent for Tir, Simone for Riou, Augustine for Hugo, Charlemagne for Lazlo, Euram for Frey, Josephine for Sierra, and... Chris, you may choose between Millich and Reinbach. Don't worry, I'm positive you guys would look great in it! *hides an evil grin***

Tir: U-Ugh, I want to vomit but Vincent would get mad at me... wait, why do I care?

Riou: Likewise. This is...uncomfortable.

Hugo: Mmm, why do I feel violated in some way...?

Lazlo: Charlemagne is fairly modest, for a narcissist. I suppose it could be worse.

Frey: I don't want to wear Euram's clothes! But I guess I have to, huh? Well, I could be covered in roses. At least his clothes are suited for nobility and not a flower market.

Sierra: As long as I don't have to wear the powdered wig, I'm alright with this lady's clothes. If she let up on the makeup this would actually look nice. Pink isn't my color, but still.

Chris: Between Milich and Reinbach...? Hm, I wonder which is better.

Hatsu: If you go into Milich's mansion and rifle around in his wardrobes, you will find a see-through body suit. Chris, go with Reinbach. You have to wear tights and clown shorts but it's better than being put on indecent display.

Chris: I see. I shall wear Reinbach, then.

**Now, onto the questions! *smiling brightly* xD**

**For Tir:**

**1. Do you remember when Gremio protected you, he was shut in a room only with Millich, wasn't he? ONLY the TWO of them, right? And what they left behind were ONLY Gremio's CLOTHES, right? Has a naughty thought ever crossed your mind, if you catch my drift? :P**

Tir: What?! No! He was killed by man-eating spores! MAN-eating spores! They're not going to eat _clothes!_ Why would you... No!

**2. Why in the world did you not hire a detective like everyone else? They're so much fun, you know...**

Tir: I didn't need or want one. The more I knew about the people in the army, the closer I got to them, and the easier it would be for the Soul Eater to make a surprise attack.

Riou: Detectives are expensive, too.

Hugo: And complete cracks, sometimes.

**3. Sooo, how does it feel in Vincent's outfit? *giggles* Which one do you prefer, this or Frey's? *giggles***

Tir: At least this outfit has pants.

Frey: Mine had—

Hatsu: Leggings.

Tir: _Tights,_ actually. Riou has leggings. Frey has _tights._

**For Riou:  
**

**Do you know that Fumi Ishikawa had made a rather new illustration public? It's an illustration of the future you, Nanami, Jowy, Jillia, and Pilika. It's so sweet, really :3 And your outfit looks almost similar to Flame Champion's! But anyway, the question... It seems that you guys are travelling together since the war ended. Where do you guys travel to? Do you go visit other countries or stay in Dunan? Do you pay a visit to your old friends regularly?**

Riou: We travel all over the place. We spent some time in Toran and Zexen, and once made it to the Island Nations, but that's about it. It takes a while to get from place to place. As for old friends, we don't see many of the people from the war that often. We visited Jillia and Pilika once, but otherwise we haven't had much contact with the others.**  
**

**2. How is Simone's outfit? xD**

Riou: Can I change soon?**  
**

**For Hugo and Chris:  
**

**I'm sorry if someone has already asked this, but I just need to ask this again. Oh, and please call Geddoe just for the sake of this question, and don't forget to make him wear the narcissist's outfit that Chris didn't pick earlier! *evil grin***

Geddoe: ...no.

Hugo: You won't convince him otherwise.

**So, the question is: What do you all think about Luc? What do you guys think was his motivation to do what he did? For Hugo and Chris, it maybe was inevitable at that time for you to put aside your wrath and try to understand his reasons... But I wanna hear what Geddoe had in mind. You have lived the longest of the three and I think you're the wisest, too, but you rarely let your opinions out. Even the sly Albert Silverberg asked Hugo to save him. I demand a wholehearted answer from the three of you or I swear you will never be able to wear your ordinary outfit anymore!**

Hugo: Agh! I think his heart was in the right place but he picked a really wrong way to go about saving the world! Blowing up a continent is never the answer.

Chris: I agree. His method didn't have any guarantee that it would work.

Geddoe: He was a complete fool. Sacrifice of human life never justifies the end goal. When you live as long as I have, that much becomes apparent.

Hugo: Right, so those are our honest answers. Whew, we can change then?

Geddoe: ...*leaves***  
**

**For Lazlo:  
**

**I'm agree with... um, who was that again? With the one who requested your smile. I'm sure a beam of your smile would melt just any heart, including my heart even though I'm a loyal Luc's admirer. :3 You'll grow wrinkles if you keep being that intense all the time!**

Lazlo: I will try to keep that in mind, thank you.

**For Frey:  
**

**When will you marry Lyon? Just do it already! xD (Don't worry, that's not really a request ;)). My question is, where do you want to held the ceremony, how will it go, who would you like to invite, and where will the honeymoon be? Please take your time thinking carefully! Oh, you're so cute blushing in that red frilly outfit! *giggles***

Frey: M-Marry Lyon? Do I have to get married? I mean, we. Do we have to? We function perfectly well as a unit already. But I suppose, if we were, I'd like it to be in Sol-Falena, and invite everyone we became friends with during the war. A honeymoon in Kanakan or the Island Nations might be nice, or we could just travel around.

Tir: Keep the sappy love stuff out of Toran, I swear.

Frey: Like I'd bring it anywhere around you.

Hatsu: Ick, romance.

**For Sierra:**

**1. Do you still sometimes reminisce about Rean Penenberg? Or has Nash erased the taste? Also I found blood flavored Pocky on my way earlier. *throws it to Sierra***

Sierra: Oooh, I approve of this one! Thank you for the pocky. As for Rean, I will never truly forget him. Nash is fine entertainment, that's true, but Rean always was special to me.

**2. Whoa, you definitely look gorgeous in Josephine's outfit! I envy youuu I wanna wear that outfit in a cosplay party too, someday! xD What do you think Nash will say if he sees you now?**

Sierra: Of course he would say something positive. If he said anything negative he would wake up tomorrow morning with his lips sewn shut.

Riou: ...I worry about you.

**3. A request! xD Call Nash here and see whether your prediction earlier is true or not! xD**

Sierra: Eh? A prediction? I can't seem to remember which prediction this is...

Hatsu: I've forgotten too...

**And now it's...what? That was all the true rune bearers already? Seriously? Awww... I guess this is it, then. You all may change into your normal outfits back, or you may keep wearing those frilly outfits if you want. xD Thank you soo much, everyone! I realize that my appearance this time was full of demands; sorry for the trouble! Please remember that I looove you all so much! And that includes you, too, Hatsu-chan! **

***pinch Hatsu's cheeks again* **

Hatsu: Agaaah.

**Take care of your health, okay? See you all next time, and don't forget to invite Luc, too! *waving both hands***

Hatsu: Okay, I'll start sleeping more. Bye!

**Yuuji Narukami **

**Wow... Confident aren't we ? If so then I'll completely support you. But you can start by starting to update in shorter interval. **

Hatsu: I'M TRYING.

Hugo: Please don't yell. Yelling makes this whole thing more painful.

**It's almost sad to see Frey gets way too little questions for my liking. Well , Here are the questions :**

[ Frey ] What will you do if you accidentally make the Sun Rune chose you instead of your mother ?

Frey: Take it off immediately! I don't want it!

Riou: I can't blame you on that. ****

[ All ] Is there any anime characters that you want to meet? If so, why?

Tir: Hm...

Hatsu: Agh, hard question, why.

Tir: I guess...Yuu Kanda from D. Gray-Man. I feel like I could have some fun with that one.

Riou: Uryu from Bleach. No particular reason why.

Hugo: I'd say Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chris: Riza Hawkeye, from the same series. I see we have a lot in common.

Lazlo: Ah... Hatsuharu Sohma, from Fruits Basket.

Frey: For me, I suppose, Takashi Natsume from Natsume Yuujinchou.

Tir: Oh I get it, it's because you're both pretty, effeminate guys with white hair who get beat up a lot! Only Natsume wears pants.

Frey: Ugh, knock it off.

Sierra: Personally, I would love to speak to Shion Sonozaki. I imagine we have common interests.

Hatsu: ...what the hell kind of common interest is that?!****

[ All ] If you were given the choice to wield legendary weapons such as Excalibur or the Totsuka Blade, what will you choose ?

Riou: Honestly, we don't know many legendary weapons aside from the most iconic, like Excalibur, Zeus's lightning bolt, Thor's hammer, things like that.

Hatsu: Blame me for being uneducated.****

[ Frey ] What are your favorite battle tactics ? For me, it's Hit-and-Run doubled with Charge and the Dawn Rune as a backup and heavy magic spamming to compensate for having smaller troops.

Frey: I never really bothered with the battle tactics, to be honest. Your method sounds interesting though, I'll have to give it a try.****

[ Frey ] If Luserina sends you a marriage proposal to mends the relationships between The Barrows and The Royal Family, will you accept it ?

Frey: I suppose I would. The reasoning behind the proposal is sound, and it's not like Luserina is a bad person.****

Well, that's all if you could post my question i'll love even more. Bye.

* " My real name is... Izanami-no-Mikoto " Marie, Persona 4 the Golden. *

Lazlo: Next is **T2 Angel**

**Hi, Hatsu! I know this question may have been asked before but I'm going to do so anyway. By the way, I LOVE your work! I'm a huge fan! Now, on to my questions.**

1. For Tir, were you afraid to get with Kasumi only because of the Rune? Have you ever been a date before? Do you think you'd look her up now?

Tir: Yeah, I was afraid for a while. Now, I've learned to reel it in a bit, but...she's gotten older, and I haven't. I think it's too late at this point.

Sierra: That's the way it is with people like us, kid.****

2. For Riou, really? You never noticed how hard Eilie was crushing on you? Are you serious? Do you regret it? If you could, would you date her now?

Riou: W-Well, I had more important things going on at the time! Like, you know a war and all that. I guess I do regret not taking her feelings into consideration at the time, but it's like Tir said. It's probably too late.****

3. For Freyjadour, what are your thoughts on Lyon? Do you think you'd ever see her as dating material?

Frey: I suppose, but I wouldn't phrase it like that. I love Lyon, I do. Our relationship is comfortable where it is, though, and if we want to take it further, we will.****

4. For everyone, where is Viki?

Chris: Not here. She's not a true rune bearer, and do you think we would be able to handle it if she was?

Tir: You know how they say that when you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you? We should stop talking about her.****

5. For everyone (again), do you think a situation where all of you ever be brought together to stop a certain evil, no matter who it is or the timeframe, would ever come up?

Hugo: Most likely. The world isn't safe all the time, and suppose another situation like Luc's came up.

Lazlo: I hope nothing ever comes to that. If we're all gathered together, something really bad would be happening.****

Thanks, for your time. Hatsu, you're awesome! Don't ever change!

Hatsu: Awww thank you!

Chris: It's time for **F.4.7.3**

***a villainous laughter could be heard***

...

...

...

Tir: Um...****

booooo! *pat on riou and frey's shoulder*

Frey: HOLY—

Riou: Gaaaah!

Tir: AHAHAHAHA.

Sierra: Oh, man up, would you?****

Hahahahaha! Here i am again! Here, only some candies for this simple review, and blood candies for sierra! XD

Hatsu sama! Great job for updating every week or two! Good luck for it, i will keep reading in the well! XD

Hatsu: I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying...****

For lachesis, thank you for your praise! I'll keep thinking of crazy tortures for them! *slapped by sierra*

Riou: You shouldn't do that.

Sierra: And she shouldn't torture.

Chris: Don't displease the reviewers. They hold power over us, you know.

Tir: And besides, Sierra, who are you to preach about moral? You broke into a church to have your vampire wedding.

Sierra: That was one time!****

That's it for now, i'll thinki on crazy request and question for next chapter! Keep on the good work hatsu sama! XD

Hatsu: *salutes* I will!****

My boss: "Hey! Try to skip on your work huh?!*

Oh my god! Better get going!

Adios! *jumped from a ship to the ocean*

Frey: Well that was...quick.

Hatsu: Hey! It's Mora now!

Lazlo: You mean **Marmora F. An Nora**

**Hi everyone, it has been a while. I have few questions, I hope it isn't too much trouble.**

Sierra: It's never any trouble.

Riou: Not for Sierra, anyway.

**For everyone:**

**1. If you decide to have a pet what kind of animal will you choose?**

Tir: I like dogs. I'd like one. I wanted one as a kid, but apparently Cleo was allergic or something.

Riou: You know, the squirrels grew on me. I wouldn't want the flying squirrels, because they're too intelligent to be pets, but a normal one would be fun.

Hugo: I have Fubar, so I don't need anything else.

Chris: I have a cat. It's at home, I hope the butler is taking care of it.

Lazlo: Hm. I can't see myself having a pet. I move around too much. Turtles are nice...they taste good...

Frey: Lazlo, I don't think you really understand the question... I'll agree with Chris, I'm more of a cat person. There were always a few running around the Sun Palace when I was growing up.

Sierra: I have my bats. Bats are the only enjoyable animals in the world.

Hatsu: Really? Because albino peacocks are something fabulous.

**2. What is your favourite activity in your free-time?**

Tir: I fish a lot. It's a relaxing hobby for me.

Riou: I like to train with Jowy or Nanami.

Hugo: I go riding with Fubar most of the time.

Chris: I sit back and relax, or go train. Both of those are therapeutic for me.

Lazlo: Fishing, like Tir. It lets me think.

Frey: I can't sit still a lot of the time, so I go see Lym. She always has something to do.

Sierra: Oh, sleep. One can never get enough sleep.

**3. Except Sierra, do any of you have plan to get married? If yes, when, where, how and with who? If not, why?**

Tir: Nope. There's no one for me to get married to.

Riou: I don't think it would work out for me, either. Mostly because I physically look fourteen, and I'm not getting older anytime soon.

Chris: Like Hugo and I have said many times, we may consider it in the future. For now, though, we're staying where we are.

Hugo: Right...

Frey: I wouldn't mind getting married sometime. Probably with Lyon, if it comes to that.

**4. Did any of you ever want to have a true rune bearer get-together? I wonder did that even possible?**

Tir: ...isn't that what we're doing right now?

Riou: No, they mean like with _all _the bearers. All twenty-seven.

Hugo: It's a weird thought, thinking there are as many and yet as few as twenty-seven of us.

Lazlo: We only know of sixteen runes, too...

**That's all I can think for now. Good luck for all of you especially for you Hatsu.**

Hatsu: Thanks! Now it's **Yami no Majou077**

**Hello is me again. Okay here my question:**

**For Lazlo:  
**

**Have you meet Frey' father Ferid before? He is from Island Nation too. Have you meet him there before he went to Falena?**

Lazlo: I have met Ferid. We've...run into each other.

Frey: ...care to elaborate on that?

Lazlo: ...no.**  
**

**2. After tactics when have you been? Are you travel to Falena or not? And where are you when the war occur?**

Lazlo: I was all over... I can't say just one place.

Frey: What about during the war?

Lazlo: I stayed around Nirva Island in case I needed to get into Falena, but I wanted to stay out of it for the most part. **  
**

**3. When in suikoden 1,2 and 3 where are you? I really i can see you appeare in other suikoden series hehe...**

Lazlo: Again, I was travelling around quite a bit. There was never a fixed place. I was on the Northern continent most of the time, though.**  
**

**Okay for Frey now:  
**

**So now how are you and Lyon? Do you guys plan marry or not?**

Frey: Maybe in the future. _Maybe._**  
**

**2. And Lym, do you have a good husband for her or not? To her being a queen is quite hard for her you know, even she got you and everyone help her. Seriously, who will you suggest?**

Frey: Whoever can make her happy and support her properly. I'll approve of anyone who can do that. But you know, she has been spending a lot of time around Toma lately. I wonder what that's all about...**  
**

**For Riou now:**

**How is Nanami now? Is she find a guy yet or not? I ask this because you keep saying that you guys are like slibing...so i curiously want to know that hehe...**

Riou: Nanami and Jowy are, well... Jowy still thinks about Jillia sometimes, but for the most part he and Nanami are pretty much an item.**  
**

**2. And send Jowy my greeting! **

Riou: Sure, I will. No problem.**  
**

**For Sierra:  
**

**How do endure the pain of become a vampire? Have you ever hate the rune for bringing this fate to you? I'm not really how you actually possess the rune but do you fell like regret or not?**

Sierra: I endured it through sheer willpower. I have never hated the rune, and I don't regret it, though I do feel a bit melancholy at times.**  
**

**My questions end here. Wow is quite a long one. Hey Hatsu chan do your best!**

Hatsu: Thank you, I will! Now we have **fansgirl!**

**hey...yo!...hello...forget it, first I want to say I'm sorry with my post before about throw you guys to hellhound (Yaoi fans) that why I make you all cheese cake (don't worry this is low calorie) and your character plushie to throw them to your rabid fans . now my question.**

Frey: Everyone made sure Georg is locked out, right?

Riou: Yes, he's not allowed in for this.

*random slamming against the door*

Frey: ...those locks better hold.

Hugo: It's common knowledge that our security fails. I wouldn't get your hopes up.

Hatsu: Someone move something against the door. We won't keep him out with just a lock, it is Georg Prime we're talking about.

Riou: Right, we did it. Let's go to the questions.****

Riou : have you find out who your family before Genkaku adopt you? (sorry not really remember your grandpa name)

Riou: I don't remember much at all. I was really little then.****

Tir : are you still journeying with Gremio after second firebringer war? 

Tir: Gremio's getting older, so it's a bit harder for him now, but we still are.****

Hugo & Chris : what your friends/family/subordinate say when they know your relationship? 

Hugo: It was funny. Aila started laughing. My mom kind of disapproved at first, but she got over it. And...

Chris: Borus broke the wine glass he was holding.

Hugo: Yeah, he looked like he was about to cry. Percival seemed okay, though.

Chris: Percival is alright with pretty much anything.****

Frey : after war did Lymsleia still clinging to you? and are Miakis still tease her?

Frey: Much less than she used to, which I guess is to be expected considering how much she grew up during the war. But yes, Miakis is relentless in her teasing. It's gotten worse now that Toma is hanging around more.****

Lazlo : now if I think about it are you and Frey is blood relation? cause if I'm not wrong Ferid is from island nation

Lazlo: There is a possibility, but I doubt it.

Frey: Lym and I haven't traced our genealogy back that far yet.****

to Tir, Riou & Frey : are you all still meet with your former 108star?

Tir: Not really, for me. Dunan Castle was a very uncomfortable experience.

Riou: Nanami, Jowy and I run into a few sometimes as we're travelling, but that's all the contact we really have. We do hang out with Rina, Eilie, and Bolgan sometimes though.

Frey: Yeah, all the time. People from the war come to Sol-Falena often for Parliament.****

ok that it please enjoy your cake and don't forget your plushie

Hatsu: Thank you!

Hugo: Now it's **Misaki Shirogane**

**Well, hello, Hatsu-san. :) Actually, I have been reading your fic for a long time, but I just get a chance to review now, sorry. Orz**

Hatsu: That's okay! I'm glad you are now, and it's great you like my tiny blurb writing.****

You know what, Hatsu-san? This fic always makes me LOL all the time and you're doing a good job here, so keep it up! I will support you for your awesomeness ;)

Hatsu: Aww. I will never give up!****

I just want to scream to all of Suikoden's characters here that I LOOOVE YOU ALL, especially Lazlo! I consider you as my most favorite character in Suikoden, you know :D

Riou: Thanks.

Lazlo: Thank you.

Chris: Likewise.

Sierra: Of course you do.****

Um, question... Yeah, question; I just have one right now:  
For Lazlo, how old are you? Wikipedia says that you are nineteen, but I can't believe it. Most Tenkais are all around sixteen, yet you have such a cute and childish face. So, are you nineteen or sixteen? :

Lazlo: ...um. Seventeen and a half. Let's go with that. Though I'm much older now.****

In previous chapter, I read that Hatsu-san wanted to see Lazlo in Suikoden V's world, right? To tell you the truth, I'm in the progress of making it (and Lazlo is the main character in my fic XD) and now, I have written 6 chapters but I never publish it (due to my shyness of publishing my own fic, and besides, I write it in Indonesian orz) :'D

Hatsu: You should publish it! I was shy about posting too, at first, and then I wrote this thing. I'm sure it's a great story. If it's in Indonesian...I'll Google Translate it! But you write English so well, I bet you could pull it off if you tried.****

The last, thank you for giving me a space to review here and I'm looking forward for the next chapter, Hatsu-san

Hatsu: It'll be up soon, I promise!

Riou: Now it's...

Hugo: Oh gods.

**Axel Yamamoto**

**Hey hey hey! Im back! Sorry for the late review! Anyway, do you guys enjoy my challenge? I made it just for all of you... Anyway, i'm happy to see the review break down the 80 review wall! congrats Hatsu-sama! **

Hatsu: Woo! I'll be at a hundred pretty soon, I think!****

Soldier: Commander is in a very good mood today...

Axel: Anyway, question time!

Tyr:  
1. Now then... What is your reaction when you accidentally walk in on a naked Fray in the bath, and when you see him, he has no... 'Man hood.'

Frey: What?!

Tir: For starters, why do I care? And why are we in the same building? Why do we share a bath? There are so many things wrong with this question.****

2. You reaction when you wake up and see Jean beside you on your bed.

Tir: I'd leave the bed, then the building, then the town, city and country. I would _get out._****

Riou:  
1. Which one stronger? You or Nanami?

Riou: As much as I hate to admit it, Nanami is stronger through sheer force of will.****

2. What is your reaction when you found out that i instal a hidden camera in your sister room? *Hide behind a wall* Its JUST A QUESTION, nothing real about it...

Riou: I would find it and destroy it without telling her. Trust me, it's better I find out rather than Nanami. Her reaction would not be pretty.****

Lazlo:  
1. Lazlo, what do you think will happen if you are raise by your family, instead of Snowe father?

Lazlo: Interesting...well, the war would still happen, I imagine, but I wouldn't get the Rune of Punishment. Since that's the case...we would probably lose, since Kooluk would get ahold of it.****

2. If you are SOMEHOW, know that Flare like you in a love love way, since she didn't know your her brother, what will you do? 

Lazlo: I would turn her down if she confessed to me. I don't like her that way.****

Fray:  
1. Fray! my good friend! For some reason i really like bullying you... Anyway, what will you choose between these two options, marry your sister, or let he marry a strange odd evil dude?

Frey: Ugh, you're as bad as Tir.

Tir: That takes talent.

Frey: I pick a third option. Let her marry the odd guy, then dispatch him in some way.****

2. If your sister use her power as queen to order you to marry her,what will you do? 

Frey: Calmly explain to her why we should not get married, then if she doesn't listen, I'd leave Falena and not come back until she does.****

3. If you woke up turning into girls, what will you do?

Tir: Wait, you mean that hasn't happened already?

Frey: I'd go find Levi or Zerase and ask them to help me out.****

Sierra:  
1. Well... i guess i'll ask you too... can i beat you with garlic and holy water?

Sierra: Ha! I see you've bought into those silly stereotypes. I'm personally not fond of garlic, but in no way can it defeat me. As for holy water, it is simply water masquerading as something far grander than what it is. The only way you can beat me is physically overpowering me in battle.****

Question all:

What will you all do when the nation's choose to do a true rune bearer hunt?  


Chris: The smart thing to do would be to scatter. It's much harder to hunt down twenty-seven people individually rather than in a group. If we paired up or travelled individually, we'd probably be able to avoid whoever it is hunting us.

Riou: We should also take into consideration who's hunting us and why.

**Thats all my question... for now, anyway, Challenge!**

I want you all... To crossdress! you may decide what to wear... though i guess its no prob to Frey...

Frey: Hey!

Tir: It's true, you know. though I'm not excited about wearing a dress.

Hatsu: Crossdressing is fun! I've done it a few times, and I will have you guys know that as a guy, I am handsome as hell.

Chris: I'd like to refuse, but I can't...

Frey: How do you think we feel?****

Soldier A: Commander! The army is here.

Axel: Good, i forgot to tell you, im planing to invade a Yaoi empire base, and i ask for reinforcement and any available men... *Open base giant window* Take a look... thousands of men came to help beating the Yaoi empire... Tanks and Choppers... aren't they beautiful?

Soldier B: Sir...

Axel: I understand... Soldiers of SPA! Today is the day we shall destroy one of the base of Yaoi Empire! We shall one step closer to end the empire! Remember what were fighting for! Remember our brothers who have fallen! Remember our cute anime and game girls! No turning back! Never giving up, never surrender! For straightness!

Soldiers of SPA: Huwaaaaa!

Axel: Hatsu-sama, wish me luck... oh and, im also an Indonesia. *Take Tyr weapon* Lets goo!

*Conection terminated*

Tir: Ah, dammit.

Riou: Why does he...

Hugo: Whatever, let's just move on.

Tir: Next is...huh?

Hugo: Her again?

Lazlo: **F.4.7.3.**

***splash can be heard nowhere***

… ***plopped out from a well with a messy hair***

Tir: How do you go from the ocean to a well? This confuses me.

Riou: Well, she's back.

Hatsu: Fate, I had to backtrack a little with your reviews, so that's why you're here twice. It might seem like we've gone back in time a bit...**  
**

**Fufufufufu… Sorry for the mess, and I came here to review again, hatsu-sama! And my stomach cramped out in laugh when I imagined Tir wore a SKIRT! *sorry prince, but it does look like a skirt, for me* Or perhaps I would ask something crazy again to see you all miserable… *villainous laugh*  
**

**Your update also mean for my early birthday gift! Yes! I'm almost 20! XD  
Pudding before, and sorry Sierra I couldn't find the blood pudding. And now I brought you all the famous curry puffs from batam island! Still hot, enjoy!**

Hatsu: Batam Island? Is that Indonesia?

Chris: I would imagine so.

Riou: Wow, these are good.

Lazlo: I like these...

**And here's my question,  
**

**First, for Hatsu-sama:  
do you get this interesting idea to write on this fic? XD**

Tir: Hoo boy. I'm not even sure I want to know.

Hatsu: Well if you go onto other fandoms on this site, you see a lot of "Ask the characters your questions!" stories, and I kind of wanted to do one. I had already gone through the entire Suikoden archives at that point, and wanted to post a story that would be easy to write. Kind of ironic, since it's now the hardest for me to write, but anyway I wrote up the first chapter, kept going, and BAM suddenly it's two years later and the entire Suikoden fandom knows me. I keep getting messages on Facebook that say, "You're Hatsu Yukiya on Fanfiction, right?" It's amazing.**  
**

**2.I envy you very much that you could write on something this funny, I only better with angst, tragedy, and hurt/comfort or serious ones. Keep on the good work! XD**

Hatsu: Wha— You be quiet! You write very funny stories! All of your writing is good! I love when you post new stories because I enjoy reading them so much.****

Second, Hugo:  


**you have any idea that your mother almost killed Riou in past?**

Hugo: Yeah, I briefly heard about that once. ...Sorry, Riou.

Riou: You don't have to apologize... it was a long time ago.

**hairstyle is interesting… XD**

Hugo: Um, thanks? Why do I feel like you're making fun of me?

Tir: Probably because she is.****

Next, Chris:  


**from all tenkai *included Thomas and not hugo* that you want him to be your; your sibling *a younger or a older*, your best friend, your father, your husband, your rival? **

Chris: Hm, that's a lot of options. Husband, I say...the new Tenkai, the one from the other universe. The black-haired one. He seems alright.

Lazlo: That's interesting...

Hatsu: I call him Chester. He's adorable.

Chris: I'd have to say Thomas as a sibling, Riou as my best friend, and Tir as my rival. Sorry Lazlo, you don't really seem like father material...

Lazlo: I'm not offended. I agree with you.

***answer it properly and honestly*  
like before, who is the; most handsome, most cute, most mysterious, most charming, and most you respected**

Chris: None of the Tenkais seem to fall into 'handsome' territory. Riou is the cutest, in my opinion, Lazlo is the most mysterious and the one I respected the most, and Frey is probably the most charming.

Riou: I'm cute, huh?

Tir: You're little.**  
**

**And then, Frey:  
**

**the other tenkai participated on Lym's sacred game *if I remember correctly*, who at least you wanted of them to win and the reason?**

Frey: I'd pick Riou to win, followed by Lazlo. They're the two I trust the most here...**  
**

**2. I heard that your grandfather has a royal blood running thru his vein, is it true? Perhaps, he's Flare's descendant, Lazlo?**

Lazlo: Possibly...

Frey: Admiral Egan does seem like the kind of person to be royal in some way. Maybe it's true, but I don't know for sure.**  
**

**Continue on, Riou:  
me a description of Nanami's cooking… XD**

Riou: I know everyone says it's bad, but I think it's fine.

Tir: That's because _you can't taste things, Riou._

Hugo: Trust us when we say it is _bad._

**it hurt to be slapped by Shu? Man, he was scary… DX**

Riou: It hurts to be slapped by anyone, but yes...that was scary...

Sierra: I bet I could make it hurt worse.

Riou: ...Please don't slap me.**  
**

**Now, Tir:  
do you enjoy of mocking Frey that much?**

Tir: Yes.

Frey: Yes.

*Frey and Tir look at each other.*

Frey: ...don't copy me.

Tir: I said it first! You copied me!

Sierra: And how old are we turning this year, everyone?**  
**

**2. Is Sasuke has a crush on Kasumi, how do you react on it? XD**

Tir: Eh, good luck, kid. I can't get with Kasumi so if you can make her pay attention to you, then go for it. But, she's like, four years older than you, right? Five?**  
**

**And Lazlo:  
is a serious one, I really wondered how you managed to do the 'forgive and forget', especially on Snowe. The real reason why I become admired and respected you most even become your big fan of you is you 'forgiveness', which I don't have and I don't know how to have. I seriously ask you, how do you managed to endure it all? After he harshly pushed your for so many times?**

Lazlo: I forgave him because in the light of the other things that were happening, what Snowe did didn't matter. In the end, too many bigger things were happening for anyone to even care about his mistakes. I saw that nothing was really his fault, when you think about it.

**try the confession yourself? If yes, who's the judge? XD**

Lazlo: Keen would probably be the judge, I imagine.**  
**

**3. All I know about your age is, you became a knight at 14 and you ended the war at 19, then joined Kyril at 21, *I have the source and I totally agree on it* is it true?  
really, for after playing suikoden 4, it opened my mind's eye a little. XD**

Lazlo: If the source says it, it must be true, right? I'm not going to argue what you believe.

Hatsu: Personally, I disagree. I have my own ages for all the Tenkais filed away in my brain.****

For everyone:  


**all boys, who is the tallest between you?**

Hugo: Hm, I'm not sure. We've never measured.

Chris: Stand up, I'll do it.

*boys stand*

Chris: It looks like Frey's the tallest, then Hugo, Lazlo, Tir, and Riou.

Riou: Funnily enough, Frey isn't the tallest in the room.

Hatsu: *raises hand* It's me! But you said only the boys.**  
**

**is the best cook among you all? And let Sierra and Chris be the judge! XD**

Chris: Huh? I like Tir's food the best. I wonder why that is. Lazlo's a close second, though.

Tir: Well, _yeah._

Lazlo: Funghi taught me things sometimes...

Sierra: I think I know. Tir grew up with a great cook, so of course he would pick up a few things.

Frey: I get it. I never had to cook in my life, so I don't know anything, Riou can't taste and therefore can't cook...

Hugo: And I'm just used to roasting things over spits to cook them. None of that other...what's the word...

Chris: None of the other finesse.

Hugo: Yeah, that's it.**  
**

**all boys and hatsu, the similar question like chris', pick from the tenkais *this included Thomas*, who do you want from them to be your: sibling, father/mother, best friend, rival, goodwill partner?**

Tir: Frey is my rival, Lazlo is my sibling, Riou is my best friend, and Sierra is my goodwill partner.

Riou: Frey is my sibling, Sierra is my rival, Tir is my friend, and Lazlo is my goodwill partner.

Hugo: Thomas is my sibling, Chris is my best friend, Sieg is my rival, and my goodwill partner is Frey.

Lazlo: Hm...Thomas is my goodwill partner, Frey is my sibling, my best friend is Tir, and my rival is Sieg.

Hatsu: Oooh yay, I get to answer! Umm, Riou is my sibling, Tir is my best friend, Sieg is my rival, and Riou is my goodwill partner.**  
**

**was the scariest tactician you think? And the best castle/HQ?**

Tir: I thought Elenor was pretty creepy...

Riou: Seconded. Sorry, Lazlo.

Lazlo: No offense taken, I agree.

Hugo: Lucretia...there is something not right about that woman.

Frey: Eh? Lucretia's fine. I always thought there was something wrong with Shu?

Riou: Shu had questionable morals, but he was a good guy.

Chris: Sadly, I have to join the majority vote and say Elenor.

Sierra: Likewise. As for headquarters, Dunan Castle was very comfortable. I liked it.

Tir: I like my own place, but Budehuc is nice.

Riou: I like Ceras Lake Castle. The waterfall...

Chris: I will always feel at home in Brass Castle, no matter how many lovely castles turn up.

Lazlo: I like Toran Castle...it's not on the sea, but it's natural-looking.

Frey: Personally I like Dunan Castle, too.

**Halloween costume you preferred? **

Sierra: A vampire.

Tir: Are you trying to be funny, or...?

Riou: Some kind of samurai would be fun.

Hugo: A ninja. Sue me.

Chris: I would say a knight, if I weren't already one of those.

Lazlo: A zombie...

Tir: Hehe, I think it would be hilarious if I were a grim reaper. The irony would make me laugh.

Hatsu: I cosplay for Halloween, so... whatever strikes my mood, really.

**! Challenge! Do a drinking contest! Who will win and who will be the first K.O? And for Hatsu, Chris, and Sierra, here's some orange juices… XD**

Hatsu: Thanks, I'm underage and shouldn't be drinking.

Chris: Remember how I said that the last thing we needed was all of us getting drunk in a small room...?

Tir: Eh, whatever. It'll be fine.

Hatsu: We'll fill you in on the results later, Fate!**  
**

**That's long one… XD  
Perhaps I should go now, keep on the good work Hatsu! *grab on Lazlo and Tir*  
ADIOS! *drag the two to the well with me* *splash…***

Riou: ...well, those two are gone. Should we wrap it up?

Hugo: Sure.

Hatsu: I'm tired!

Sierra: You're tired? I haven slept in a solid six hours! I'm going to bed.

Chris: I suppose we're done.

Lazlo: See everyone next time...

**A/N:**

**Guess what? It took me a few days to write this, and right in the middle, I got sick. Yep, right now I am lying in bed with a box of Kleenex in arms reach. **

**I'm thinking about writing some stories with genderbent protagonists. You know, like Riou and Lazlo as girls. I think it would be fun. If any of you want to talk to me about that and offer ideas, please message me!**

**And hey, I'm curious. I know I have mostly Indonesian reviewers, but I'm not sure. So where is everyone from? Am I really the only American?**

**I created a ****Hatsu Yukiya ****Facebook page, so please go check it out if you're interested.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Short chapter today because I went to bed too late and woke up too early. I'm tired.**

**xXx**

Riou: Hm, we are updating fairly quickly, aren't we?

Chris: Still later than most people would like, I'm sure.

Luc: I am not happy about being here. Why am I here?

Sierra: You were summoned. Suck it up and sit like a man.

Luc: I don't want you lecturing me about sucking...

Riou: It's short but I have a strange feeling I'm going to be exhausted by the end...

Hugo: I'm just glad we don't have much to do this time. We should start, though. First off is **Yui Moonlight.**

**Hello... It's me again and just have to say things seem to be pretty normal the past 2 chapters huh? though Lazlo's got it rough being trapped in a room full of rabid koalas with nothing but a spoon to defend himself, here's some herbal salve that will help you soothe your wounds and prevent infection in setting in. **

Lazlo: Thank you, I'm sure this will help. That was...fairly unpleasant.

**Oh, I also brought a specialty dish from my country called adobong manok its chicken marinated and simmered with soysauce and vinegar(though my family uses pineapple juice) *Hands a pot full of the dish wafting with a mouthwatering scent* I hope you like it!(and hopes it will help you get over your trauma to Nanami's cooking)**

Tir: Ahhhh _yes!_Food that won't kill us!

Frey: That smells...really good...

Hatsu: Good God, that sounds amazing. I'm freaking starving and want to try that for real. I'll have to get my mom to make some.

Luc: No thanks. I'm too suspicious of things served here already.****

Hatsu-san, I'll be sure to join the Suikoden Revival Movement and Suikoden Day thanks for informing us *bows and smiles*

Hatsu: Yes! You're welcome!****

Now for my questions *takes a breath* *A brown haired girl with yellow hair clips on her side appears*

?: Yui-chan! *jumps from behind Yui and glomps the poor bespectacled girl*

Yui: ... Oh hell... What are you doing here Emily?

Emily: Well, I'm here to ask the questions of course! Don't you have your doctor's appointment? *stops glomping and looks worriedly at Yui*

Yui: *Looks to the side with an indecipherable expression and sighs* All right, umm... everyone, this is Emily Sanders my friend and she would be the one to ask my questions along with hers while I am busy in other... matters. I would apologize in advance for whatever predicament, embarrassing or otherwise that will occur while I am gone *bows while pulling Emily down as well*

Lazlo: Oh...alright.

Sierra: Hahaha. This should be amusing.

Frey: This sounds kind of forboding. What kind of embarrassing predicaments are going to happen?****

Emily: Hey! I'm not that bad!  


Luc: Prove it.

**Yui: So you say... and again I apologize see you until then. *walks out***

Emily: *Pouts* Darn Yui... always too formal and stuff... *suddenly smiles and waves* Hi! I'm Emily Sanders! I'll be the one to ask questions in Yui-chi's place for a while so let's get along well-Hatsu-chan! High five! Now for the questions! *pulls out a piece of paper*

Hatsu: I'm sure we will get along! It's nice to have you!****

For Everyone: What are your thoughts of what would be the best course of action to prevent the bleak future that Luc saw through his True Wind rune?

Riou: Difficult question...

Tir: Wasn't it Hikusaak who wanted to cause that future by gathering all the True Runes? We could have just found him and taken care of it.

Sierra: I approve of that idea.

Chris: I would personally prefer a less violent approach. I'm not sure what we would do, but I know that we all could have come up with something.

Lazlo: I agree...

Frey: Same here.

Luc: Trust me. There was no other alternative. You people didn't see what I saw, you don't know. There was nothing else we could have done.****

For Tir: I'm sorry but I'm not all that familiar with you because I've never played the 1st game, though I am curious as to why you are very attached to Gremio and Ted.

Tir: Well, Gremio's been around and there for me since birth, and my father wasn't always around. It's impossible not to get attached in that situation. And Ted, well, why are you attached to your best friend?****

For Riou: How old were you and Nanami when you guys were adopted by Genkaku? Do you have some memories of your real parents?

Riou: I think Nanami was around six or seven... I'm pretty sure I was four or five. We were adopted at separate times, so I don't know the details of her life. I have very vague and dim memories of my parents, but they don't really matter to me now. I had a life with Grandpa Genkaku and Nanami, and they've been my family.****

For Sierra: As a vampire what are your preferences for your umm… blood donors? 

Sierra: Oh, all types. I like the rare kinds of blood the most, though. However, I don't drink blood often. I can survive just as well without it. I'm not a low-class vampire, you know.****

For Lazlo: So after the game where did you spend your life before the events of the 1st game? 

Lazlo: I spent a long time in the Island Nations, because I wasn't very comfortable leaving when I knew so little about other places. Eventually I got over it and just travelled wherever I felt like. I can't pin down one definite place where I spent my time before the Toran war.****

Emily: And that's that! Now for my turn!

I order you guys to dress up as hosts and open up a host club for a day! Also you should make a list of the rankings of your popularity at the next chapter! Even the girls will be hosts! Just dress up as guys and since Chris is rather oozing out that cool aura I'm sure she'll attract a lot of girls. Hehehe

Hatsu: I've been a guy host before. It is a lot of fun.

Chris: ...do we have to do it right now?

Hugo: We still have a ways to go with the reviews.

Hatsu: Nah, we'll do it when we're done and post the results next chapter.

Chris: *sigh* I suppose we have to...

Sierra: This will be something to watch. Personally I don't believe you want to see me as a man, but if it's what the reviewer wants.

Luc: No.

Frey: Calm down, you're only here for one chapter.****

Also I am rather excited to know what you guys think of how each of you would look like if you were of opposite genders and what would your names be if that happens.

Tir: If I were a girl I would never cut my hair. Just saying. It bothers me as a guy if it's long but I bet it would be fine if I were a girl.

Hatsu: What about a name?

Tir: There's really no way to feminize my name. Tira...Tara... I have no idea.

Riou: I would probably look the same, but more...feminine, I guess. My hair would be a bit longer, but not too much. We were really small, one time Nanami pretended I was a girl and called me Rin. It was an interesting day for the two of us...

Chris: I imagine I would look more like my father if I were male. I've always been told how much I resemble my mother. As for my name, Chris is unisex, isn't it?

Hugo: Aila and I actually had a discussion about this once. We both agreed that I would look a lot more like my mom if I were a girl. And...for some reason, Aila decided that my name would be Halla or Hestia. I don't know why.

Lazlo: I would probably keep my hair long as well, but braided back or something. As a name, Jewel once said I looked like a Lavinia. I don't know where she came up with that or why she said it but I kind of like it...

Frey: Once when I was little, before Lym was born, I overheard my parents talking about what they were going to name her and they recalled what they were planning to name me. Apparently if I was a boy, it was hands-down going to be Freyjadour, which is obviously what they went with, but if I was a girl it was a tie between Freyja, Soraya, and Annalisa. I don't know what I would pick for myself.

Tir: And you would look exactly the same.

Luc: Do I have to answer?

Hats: Yes.

Tir: Hey, I just realized if we feminized your name we would get Luca.

Riou: No, we can't go with that.

Luc: I don't care. I'm staying out of this.****

Well that's all for now, oh wait there's something written at the bottom of Yui's Letter let's see…

"P.S. If Emily becomes too annoying, Sierra-san, you have my permission to drink her blood and suck her dry if you so wish."

Riou: Oh boy. Don't give her that option.

***goes pale* Oh… boy… *gulps* Umm… Sierra? You do know that Yui said you can only drink my blood if I become annoying right?  
**

**Sierra: *smiles revealing her long fangs* Yes, but that doesn't mean I cannot sample your scent if its upto my tastes.**

**Emily: Umm… Yeah Ive got to go see you next time! *Runs***

Luc: Hmph.

Riou: Sierra, you shouldn't scare people like that...

Sierra: Why not? It's fun.

Lazlo: It's **Ceann de lasair **now.

**Wait so Lazlo and Tir are gone now? Does that mean you need replacements? If so, then I nominate Victor! True he doesn't have a true rune, but he did have to drag that sword around for more than he probably liked...That has to count for something right? **

Luc: Please keep the bear out of here.

Tir: We're back now.

Lazlo: Rather, we were returned...

**Let me know if he shows up! I'm sure he would be fun to listen to. Anyways! I am sorry you are feeling sick! I just got over a cold myself, it wasn't fun and my parents said I looked terrible. I hope you are feeling better soon! Oh and to answer your question in your author notes, Hatsu, you're not the only American. I'm in California where I was born and raised. And with that I'll get to my questions!**

Hatsu: Thank you! I'm totally better now, it was just a little cold. And California? I've been there a couple times, not often... I went to an anime convention in LA just over the summer. Haha, I'm here in Montana, forever alone.****

For everyone:

Can you guys even get sick since you have the true runes? If so, do you have any strange cures? Like eating a pickled lizard to break a fever or something like that.

Riou: We can get sick just like everyone else, though it's a bit rarer.

Tir: Gremio only ever made soup and got medicine, so no weird cures over here.

Chris: I think that might be the case with most of us.

Frey: Yeah, we had really high-quality medicine and doctors in the Sun Palace so I always got over illnesses pretty quickly.

Hugo: We have more traditional medicines made of herbs and things, but nothing as weird as a pickled lizard...though I heard we used to do those things a long time ago.

Sierra: I've never needed any cure. I've never fallen to the level of becoming sick.

Luc: Lady Leknaat used some kind of magic on me whenever I got sick. Though I nearly never got sick, so the answer is irrelevant. ****

Do you think you guys would be able to adapt into today's society? What jobs would you take? Where would you want to live?

Tir: I'd be fine. I'd get a job wherever I could and probably live in a big city.

Riou: I like living in a small town like Kyaro. I'd end up somewhere like that.

Hugo: Same with me, when it comes to the country. I'd probably make a living hunting or something.

Chris: I'd probably join some sort of military, or become a fencing instructor. I am fine with towns and cities, so I would like to live in one.

Lazlo: I always feel at home on islands, so I see myself living around the ocean and possibly joining the navy.

Frey: I would fail. I am not afraid to admit that.

Sierra: I wouldn't fail so much as I would just not care. I don't really give a damn what happens.

Luc: Ugh. I don't even like the world I'm in much, and you're telling me to plan my life out in a different one? No thank you.****

Do you guys think you would be able to defeat one another if you had to go to war? You get your armies from the games you were in.

Chris: Let's think about this logically. Tir and Frey each have a sort of dragon cavalry to their advantage, Hugo and I have more than one True Rune, and Lazlo...

Lazlo: I have the biggest disadvantage. I only have a Navy.

Tir: True, but you have the Rune of Punishment.

Frey: I say we all battle each other into a stalemate.

Hugo: Yeah. I can't say anyone would win. We're pretty even.****

And thats all the questions I have for right now! Keep up the good writing Hatsu!

Hatsu: I will, thank you! It's **Yami no Majou077**'s turn now.

**...**

*pop up from somewhere* Hai everybody! We meet again! I miss you all so much especially Lazlo...can i take you home? You know,i'll treat you good...*hug him tightly* it's just that you don't know how much i love you...

Tir: You sure get taken home a lot.

Lazlo: It's what the reviewers want, so I bear with it...

**Hey i have booked the hot spring for all of you. Wanna take a break? Come on*evil grin***

Sierra: Sounds lovely.

Chris: Oh...alright.

Hugo: I guess so?

Frey: I don't trust that smile.

**Now you have take the hot spring, wanna take a massage? I also have massage chair prepared for all of you. *evil grin wider*  
1 ...  
Oh the wall behind open and 5 of the massage chair turn up side down! They all fall into the lake behind! *burst out the laugh***

Riou: Waaaahg!

Sierra: What the hell is the matter with you?!

Chris: Ugh...

Luc: I'm done. I'm leaving.

Frey: Yeah, quit while you're ahead... *shakes off water*

Tir: Why. Just...why.

**Oh my Lazlo, don't worry. Your wan is safe to sit. Enjoy the massage. Ignore the others! *continue to laugh***

Lazlo: Sorry...

Riou: Seriously...

**Oh don't get angry at me...i am witch after all...don't give me that look...*eye fill with tears***

Hatsu: Yeah well I'm a god in physical form and I don't pull stuff like that. I'm just kidding.

Chris: *wrings out hair* Witches, I swear...

**Here, my gift to everyone. The nasi lemak from Malaysia. So...stop glare at me guys okay. I just being a little naughty...**

Tir: Fine. I'll forgive you since you gave food.

Sierra: COME BACK HERE AND I'LL SUCK YOUR GODDAMN BLOOD.

Riou: No, don't do that.

**I'll see you guys next time. Oh it's fun today*smirk* see you again my dear Lazlo  
And by the way Hatsu-chan, i'm from Malaysia. I've visited your facebook and wow...you're a beautiful girl. Gambete!**

Hatsu: Aaagh *blushes and hides face* No I'm not...! But, since you've seen my Facebook, that must mean we're friends, right? I wonder which one you are...

Hugo: That was unpleasant. Let's move on.

Lazlo: Now it's **Moonlight M3lody.**

**Yeah! I was about to PM you if you don't post this today xD**

Hatsu: Hey, I'm keeping a schedule!

Tir: For once.

Hatsu: I updated last Saturday and now I'm updating this Saturday!

**Wow, I wasn't aware that Axel is an Indonesian too. Looks like you'll have a very warm welcome should you spend a holiday here.**

Hatsu: Trust me, I really want to. I need to learn more about Indonesia first though, and grow up a bit...enough so I have money and can travel on my own.****

Today I have boatload of questions.  
1. (everyone) If you're to help in one other war, whose war will you help and why?

Tir: Well I've already helped in Riou's war, so there's your answer.

Riou: I'd like to lend a hand in the Second Fire Bringer War.

Chris: I feel I could be of some use in the Toran war.

Tir: Yeah we could never get enough help over here.

Hugo: I'd like to stay in my own war...thanks...

Lazlo: ...If I had wanted, I would go over to Falena and help out there.

Hatsu: Because you and Frey may or may not be related.

Frey: Well, in return, I wouldn't mind helping you, Lazlo.

**2. For Frey, since you're the only Tenkai here unaffected by True Rune's curse and will age normally, how do you feel right now?**

Frey: No different than I've ever felt.

**3. If situations arise and Lym is required to take hold of Sun Rune once more, will you let her use it?**

Frey: If there were absolutely no other options, and only if she had the Dawn and Twilight runes as well.

**4. (everyone) Who in your army you're most afraid of? Why?**

Tir: J-Jeane...she is too unsettling for me...

Riou: I have to say Jeane as well. *shudder*

Hugo: I don't want to say Landis, but... I will. For obvious reasons, I think.

Chris: It is unprofessional to be afraid of any of my subordinates. None.

Lazlo: I say Keen... I feel something deeply wrong coming from him...

Frey: Zerase...every time I'm around her I feel like I have to try really hard to not run away.

**5. Frey, can you play chinchirorin? Looks like Falena is the only place without Chinchirorin tradition.**

Frey: I can, it doesn't seem too hard, but it's just not a game we play often.

**6. Suppose you're going to face against each other in a tournament. Who do you think will win?**

Riou: What kind of tournament are we talking about?

Hugo: We were just talking about Chinchirorin so probably that.

Tir: Lazlo's luck is rotten so he's the loser by default.

Lazlo: Riou or Tir would probably win...they have the most experience.

Riou: Wait, wait, Sierra would cheat, so she wins.

Sierra: And how would I cheat at a game determined by chance?

Riou: Trust me, you would find a way.

**7. If you have the chance to attend normal schools, which school do you want to attend? There are Soledt Military Academy, Greenhill Academy (with Rune and Art majors), Roundier Haia's Fencing School, and a lot more to choose from!**

Tir: Hm, the Military Academy sounds alright.

Riou: I actually enjoyed the brief time we spent at Greenhill. It might be nice to actually go back to school once.

Hugo: I do not want to go to school.

Chris: I've always admired Haia's style when it came to battle. It would be fascinating to study it someday.

Lazlo: I'm happy with the Razril Knight Academy...

Frey: I agree with Riou about Greenhill. It seems like a good school.

**You're 16, Hatsu? A year younger than me :3 I'm surprised.**

Hatsu: Yes, I'm younger than all my friends...everyone turns eighteen this year and I just turned sixteen. I'm really tall, though!****

Oh, Frey, don't be discouraged by the comments about your outfit. It's not bad at all, and the most colorful of all, I might add. Your Commander of Queen's Knights uniform is so cool. Use that instead your usual clothes to avoid Tir's teases :)

Frey: I've been thinking about it. I just might do that.

Tir: There's no changing your face, unfortunately.****

I demand Jowy to be here permanently xD He's a True Rune bearer after all. Hey! Even Frey isn't a bearer by the end of Sun Rune War. Dawn Rune is just a fragment of Sun Rune instead of a full fledged True Rune on its own, like Jowy and Riou's halves of True Rune of Beginning. By this logic Jowy has every right to be present in this gathering. Besides, we'll have another person to...play with, I guess xD

Riou: Hey, that's true. I like that suggestion.

Hatsu: True story, I've actually been considering adding him. I think I actually might do that.

Tir: Right, we're done with most of them.

Hugo: Just one more to go,

**satsukiyurami**

**Question To Chris : When You young. Is people around you call you as daddy little girl? **

Chris: Haha, all the time. I would fully call myself a daddy's girl. I think my mother got a little jealous sometimes, actually.****

To Tir : Do you like play with little kids? 

Tir: Kids are okay. I'll play with them if I have to.

Sierra: I wouldn't have expected that from you.****

To Riou : How does it feel when Eillie knife almost hit Your head? 

Riou: I was convinced I was about to die. I didn't know Eilie well then so I had no idea how good she was in terms of aim.****

To Freyjadour : When You young, do you have a close relationship with Zahhak and Alenia 

Frey: No, I couldn't say it was close at all. It was pretty much the same as recently. They treated stiffly, like royalty. I was never on good terms with them like with Galleon, Kyle, and Miakis.****

To Geddoe : What do You think about Queen?

Geddoe: ...I'm here.

Tir: Great, answer the question so we can be done.

Geddoe: Queen and I are...close. there's nothing else to say. *leaves.*

Riou: ...Alright then.

Hatsu: We're done! Thanks for all your hard work, everyone!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm thinking about writing a series of oneshots focusing on the Tenkais, if they were female. Girl Tenkais. Would anybody read that? Is it a decent idea or should I just drop it?**

**Speaking of, I came up with girl names and everything. Some I can't decide on,**

**Tir:**** Tierney, a Celtic name meaning 'noble.' Tir does come from a noble family, and Tierney is actually pretty close to his name.**

**Riou:**** Rin, Rue, Ryoko. Rin and Rue are just names I like. Ryoko, a little less, but it means 'bright child' which is pretty fitting, all things considered. Rue is a natural name that I think just suits him.**

**Hugo:**** Halla, Hestia. I have no idea where the hell Halla came from, but Hestia is the Greek/Roman (I forget which) goddess of the hearth. So, Fire.**

**Lazlo:**** Luciana, Lavinia. I'm pretty Lazlo is an Italian name, so I looked up other Italian ones that might work. The definitions have no significance to him at all, but I just like the way Lavinia sounds.**

**Frey:**** Freyja, Soraya, Annalisa. Haha there's no real reason behind any of these. Freyja (pronounced Freya) is just a shortening of his actual name, Soraya is just a name I love, and Annalisa I think would actually suit him/her pretty well.**

**Was there a purpose behind this monologue? Absolutely not.**

**Also, I'm posting a poll on my profile for the Tenkai drinking contest. Whoever gets the most votes is the winner, so go vote!**

**Hey, this chapter. Do you guys think we can make it to 100 reviews?**

**As always, I love you all. Thanks for everything.**


	17. Chapter 16

**None of you say a single word about how long it took to update. Not. A. Single. Word.**

**Let's just say that school and life finally caught up to me.**

**The reviews are split into two chapters again. I divided them up based on length and let me tell ya, some of those reviews are LONG. If you aren't answered in this chapter, it's because you're one of the longer folks that will be answered next chapter.**

**xXx**

Chris: *sigh* First things first. Let's just get the shorter reviews done and then we can move to the longer ones...

Tir: It's really early in the morning. Why is it so early?

Hatsu: I woke up early, okay? Don't judge me.

Tir: Not judging...

Riou: *yawns* Let's just get it over with... first is **satsukiyurami.**

**Question again :D**

To Chris : Can You cook?... 

Chris: I can make simple things, like toast and soup.

Hugo: You burned the soup once, remember?

Tir: How do you burn soup?

Riou: Even Nanami doesn't burn soup.

Chris: You burn it by—you know what? It doesn't matter. There's never been much occasion that called for me to cook, so I don't have a great deal of experience in the field. ****

To Riou : Do You forgive Rowd? 

Riou: No, I never have. When it comes down to it, he's the one that began my and Jowy's problems.

Hatsu: _*gasp*_ Ah, hell!

Frey: ...What?

Hatsu: I forgot to let Jowy in! I had the doors locked tight for security and all that, and forgot I was adding him in today. _*jumps up and opens door*_ Come on in!

Jowy: *_stumbles inside*_ Right, it's freezing and there are strange people camping on your lawn...

Tir: Yeah, fangirls.

Hugo: They're here every day.

Jowy: I...see.

Sierra: So you are the newcomer?

Hatsu: Yep! From now on Jowy's going to be in this room with us!

Jowy: I look forward to it, I suppose.

Chris: We ought to keep going. We aren't even on the third question yet.

Jowy: Alright. _*plops next to Riou*_

Riou: Hey.****

To Hugo: Is Geddoe sometimes give you a advice? 

Hugo: Every so often. Mostly it's along the lines of don't get out of control and always watch what you're doing.****

To Tir: Did You know that your father is in relationship with Sonya? 

Tir: I thought that might be the case. It didn't really matter to me either way. He seemed happy, so it wasn't that big of deal.****

To Lazlo: Do you respect Kika?

Lazlo: Yes, quite a lot. I've learned many things from her.

Hatsu: Now we have a **Guest**... I'm sure they messaged me with their name, but I can't recall it... _*bows rapidly*_ I'm so sorry!

**Heya here i am again! Did you guys miss me?*innocent grin***

Tir: We would if the author remembered who you are.

Frey: She has issues with this sort of thing.

Hatsu: Hey...

Sierra: Hatsu.

Hatsu: What?

Sierra: It's **Yami no Majou077.**

Riou: ...Okay.

Frey: ...How do you know that?

Lazlo: I'd rather not know...

**Lazlo! *run to him and hug him* can i hug you until i finish my questions?**

Lazlo: Ah...if you want.

Jowy: Does this sort of thing happen often?

Hugo: Yes, especially to him.

**Hatsu-chan: i don't have FB sorry. I visited your FB through my friend's. I want to searched it through my company's computer but you know what? They BLOCKED it! Damn my boss!TT**

Hatsu: Aww! You should make a Facebook. I have two accounts plus my author page, and one account is specifically for people I meet online. Mainly Suikoden folks. You could friend me and all that...

**Lazlo: there is a rumor say the wooden amulet you have is the one riou and jowy get in muse city. Is that true? You drop it at city state?**

Lazlo: It's possible. I don't recall where I dropped the amulet, but I do remember losing it somewhere... maybe somebody picked it up.

**Sierra: you cannot suck my blood because i brought garlic with me! Honestly,do you scare for this thing? Or holy water something like that? You are a vampire after all!**

Sierra: Runic vampires, such as me, do not abide by the rules of the common bloodsuckers.

Riou: Following that logic, wouldn't you be the only Runic vampire out there?

Sierra: Not quite. Runic vampires are ones created by myself specifically, such as Rean. However, I all but wiped them out during my days as a hunter.

Riou: I see.

Sierra: Answering the question, I personally dislike garlic but I am not by any means allergic to it. Holy water does not affect me, the same as it does not affect non-vampires. And why would it? I am a true rune bearer. By all standards, I could be considered a holy being for bearing the offspring of our deities.

Tir: You sure think highly of yourself, huh?

**And one last thing: talk about true rune bearers...leknaat and yuber should consider as one right? Since frey is a true rune bearer then lyon should be the one? **

Tir: We are not allowing Yuber in this room.

Riou: Agreed.

Frey: You probably don't want to ask Leknaat questions either, though I wouldn't be opposed to Lyon joining us.

Hatsu: Knowing Leknaat, if you asked her a question, she'd wait until the middle of the night to appear suddenly in your room and wake you up from your sleep to answer. And Lyon...maybe. That's all I have to say. This room's getting pretty cramped; we'd have to bring more chairs in...****

Okay i'm done here. This,for all of you. You have it too hatsu-chan! The chinese dumpling i make it myself. And don't worry hatsu-chan the reviews will sure break 100!

Tir: Hey, we have these in Toran.

Lazlo: They look good.

Jowy: Could you pass them over here?

Riou: I don't know how the reviewers began giving us food so often, but I like it.

Frey: We might as well move on, while we're eating. **Empyrea** is up.

**Hello all, Empyrea, reporting for duty *salutes*  
First of all, greetings to Hatsu-chan, and I say your last two chapter have been awesome. Kudos to you, and keep it up.  
And greetings to the true rune bearers too. **

Tir: _*mouth full*_ Hey.

Riou: Hello.

Hatsu: _*swallows*_ Thank you for the support!****

Now for the questions:  
For Tir:  
-Any personal favorites among the Four Generals?

Tir: You mean besides my father? I'm going to assume you're including my father.

**For Riou:  
-What made you want to join the Unicorn Brigade?**

Riou: When I was a part of it, I really did love Highland. Besides...

Jowy: My father pushed me to join the brigade. I didn't have much of a choice. Riou joined so I wouldn't have to go off alone.

Riou: It was probably for the better that I did join, when you think about it.

**-How did you feel when you saw Jowy that moment in Anabelle's room holding that knife?**

Riou: ...

Jowy: ...

Riou: These questions are a lot more awkward now that you're here.

Jowy: I imagine so.

Riou: Well... it was shocking. Like, have you ever been so surprised your whole body freezes up and you have no idea what you're even looking at? It was like that.

**For Hugo and Chris:  
-Juts a hypothetical question, but in case you guys do get married, would you like to do it like how Sierra and Nash had theirs?**

Sierra: Hahahahahaha.

Chris: You mean breaking into a Harmonian church and then being chased out by angry villagers after a self-inflicted ceremony?

Hugo: No thanks.

Chris: No thank you.

Sierra: You're missing out. That was a lot of fun.

**For Lazlo:  
-Among the Island Nation people, (from Na-Nal, Nay, Middleport, etc), which do you think are the most annoying?**

Lazlo: I don't know about full-on _annoying, _but the Na-Nal folk are very stubborn and don't like to listen. It was...frustrating.

**For Frey:  
-I've always wondered but, did you find George wearing an eyepatch weird? (I mean it wasn't a blind eye and all, it was cool, but yeah)**

Frey: Before he told me the truth about his eye, I did wonder about it, but I didn't find it strange. I just assumed he had some sort of accident before he came to Falena.

**For Sierra:  
-How come you didn't show up during the Gate Rune War? Neclord was there.**

Tir: Hey, good question.

Sierra: Believe or not, I was hunting Neclord. I simply knew that the one Tir's group had destroyed was the doppelganger, and was pursuing the real Neclord.

**For everyone:  
-Narcissist outfits are really not nice to wear is it? But just wondering, if you guys can choose, whose outfit among your allies would you like to get a chance to wear?**

Tir: I like my own. They're comfortable and I don't really want to switch with anyone.

Riou: Hm... I have no idea. It's difficult to remember what all my allies wore off the top of my head.

Hugo: The same. I'm not sure I can answer.

Hatsu: The problem here is that it's early and I just woke up and am braindead, okay?

Chris: I will answer properly. Believe it or not, I'd like to try Lilly's clothes, sans the large hat. I want to see how easy it would be to fight in them.

Lazlo:

Frey:****

And that would be all. :3  
Thank you and I hope you are all well to answer more questions next time :D  
*hands everyone cookies*

Hatsu: Yay! Thank you! Okay, next is **RedD**. **RedD**'s first, longer review is going to be next chapter, so the shorter one is here now.

**Back again, I'm so sorry there were a lot of unneeded stuff in my questions... Anywho, I hope I get entertained despite its length. And I wish Tir and Kasumi have a lot of kids that would someday get older... and you know... Let's leave the imagination to ourselves, hehe**

Tir: K-Kids?!

Frey: That's exactly what we need. Miniature Tir McDohls.

Sierra: You need to take the mother into account. There would be miniature Kasumis.

Hatsu: So basically, mini Tirs with ninja skills, or the other way around?

Tir: We are not talking about this because it's never going to happen!****

I want to be a part of your army, I want to be a sniper to end all those miserable things that they've done to Riou and Jowy, Gremio and Tir, and Camus and Miklotov, a three way between Luc, Sasuke and Futch, and all others in between... I'm going to snipe at the enemies sir... and um,,, can I get a gun*am Dynames for that cause? ahahaha oh the world of randomness...

Hatsu: _*shrugs*_ Sure, the arsenal's just down the hall. We always need fighters. Remember, we're not fighting against yaoi itself, just the crazed fangirls that will claw your eyes out if you drop your defenses. And like Suikoden Revival Movement while you're at it.****

And sorry there was no question for Hugo and Chris, I never got to play or know a thing about your game.

More power to Hatsu-dono for this characterization of mostly silent characters! And to the Suikoden series. bye!

Hatsu: W-What? I'm _dono_ now? Hatsu-dono... I like it.

Riou: Of course you do.

Jowy: I'm wondering if coming here was the best decision.

Chris: We have **F.4.7.3. **now.

***a plastic arrow with a letter of challenge *?* tied suddenly stuck on tir's forehead* **

Tir: Wagh!

Frey: *_laughs*_

Hatsu: _*pulls it off with a popping sound*_****

"There's got ninety-nine reviews, so let me help you to break on the 100th review! XD  
This'll go for a simple one, since i got to much things to do... *cries My only question is only for Hatsu:

Lazlo: This is new...

Hatsu: Yayyy!

**How's your feeling to see your fiction break on 100 reviews? XD**

Hatsu: It is. An. Amazing. Feeling. Like. I've been working on this fic for a year and a half and to finally see it break a hundred... wow. I never could have done it without everyone's support. Thank you all so much. I'm the eleventh most reviewed Suikoden Fanfiction because of how amazing you all are.****

And, congratulation for you, Hatsu! XD

Hatsu: And hey! Fate-chan, you're number one hundred! Congratulations to you!****

May I review your fiction again with tortures! XD

_*everyone sans Sierra and Hatsu collectively shudders*_

Hatsu: Of course you can! But wait until AFTER next chapter.

Frey: Of course...****

With sincerity,

FATE

Hatsu: So yep. We've hit one hundred. Let's move on to **MagicMissile.**

**Cute story.**

I got one question for Tir.

Did you have to kill your father? :(

Tir: Um...well, there wasn't really any way around it. I didn't have a choice.

Hatsu: _*awkward laugh*_ I'm just gonna... let **Aeterna Phantasia** go now...to diffuse the sudden, suffocating tension.

**FINALLY I CAN GET INTO MY ACCOUNT LOL.**

Time to continue on the questions. I've prepared some for all of you! XD

[Author] IT'S 102 REVIEWS. 

Hatsu: _*fistpump*_ YES IT IS.****

[Tir] Out of all Tenkai Stars, you have the most damn straight, bland, plain outfits. Don't you have anything fancy to wear? LOL

Tir: I like what I'm wearing... I don't have any need for fancy clothes. I don't like extravagant things, anyway.

**[Tir] Now I get it. You and Riou have so much resemblance, that's why I thought I have seen you somewhere.**

Riou: I suppose that's true.

Tir: Makes sense, if you think about it. I guess.

**[Riou] Chronologically, how old are you now?**

Riou: Well, as we're assuming that this whole thing takes place in a limbo created after Hugo and Chris' story, I guess...in my thirties here.

Hugo: And you look fourteen. That is crazy.

Riou: Can't help it. True Runes and all that.

Jowy: Due to the Rune of Beginning being the most strongly connected to the Sword and Shield, the two halves are so powerful they prevent us from aging as well. That's the theory, anyway.

**[Riou] And I'm sorry, but your headband reminds me of Sun Wu Kong.**

Riou: Sun Wu...what?

Hatsu: I'll look it up, one second...here.

Riou: ...that's a monkey.

Hatsu: Yep.

**[Chris] If you were ever to have a daughter, will you teach her the ways of war and swordsmanship, just like you did?**

Chris: I imagine so, if she ever wished to learn.

**[Chris] And also, why True Water Rune? Now that I've been thinking about it, you're more suited to a more offensive rune.**

Chris: I suppose that makes sense, but someone has to be the healer in an offensive unit, and it chose me anyway. Besides, my father had this rune. I wanted for the...emotional attachment, you could say.

**[Hugo] Ever thought of what will you do if you lose control of the True Fire Rune? **

Hugo: If I lost control and was at the center of a massive explosion... I would probably die.

Sierra: Maybe not. It might protect you in that situation.

Hugo: If that's the case, then I would get up again and make reparations for the damage.

**[Hugo] And also, ever accidentally burn something/someone when you don't realize it?**

Hugo: I got angry and melted a cup I was holding once.

Chris: We were at a banquet after the war...it was kind of amusing.

**[Lazlo] Do you ever thought that King Lino was your father? And please smile more often.**

Lazlo: Before we figured it out, I never thought that might be the case. I looked up to him as an authority figure, but not a parental one. And... I'll try.

**[Lazlo] If it's a duel between you and Kika, who do you think will win and why?**

Lazlo: Probably Lady Kika...she has far more experience than I do.

**[Lazlo] In the Confession Dialogue of Jeane, she said you were kind of troubled and wants to give you a gentle hug. Question is, do you want?**

Lazlo:_ *pales*_ No...no, not really. There is something very unsettling about Miss Jeane.

Riou: We all agree with you there.

Hugo: Yes.

Frey: Absolutely.

**[Frey] Actually, do you get mad when you learned that Lymsleia's game was fixed when the Godwins put that Arcanum into Belcoot's food?**

Frey: Of course I was angry. How could I not be under those circumstances? Especially when you realize what those events led to...

**[Frey] If you had a twin sister, how would she look and how would she act? Will she resemble the late Queen Arsthat or the late King Ferid?**

Frey: Kind of a hard question... I've never really thought about it.

Hatsu: I bet she'd look like you, the way you look like your mother, but act more like Lym.

Frey: Maybe. It would be interesting if she was cheerful the way Lym is, but with less running. Or, she could look more like my father and act more the way I do... I don't know.****

[For Everyone]  
1. Rune-wise, who is the strongest one?

Sierra: Me.

**2. Combat-wise, who is strongest one as well?**

Sierra: Also me.

Riou: The thing is, Sierra's been around for hundreds of years...she's had much longer to develop her skills.

Sierra: Precisely.****

I think that's all for today. Thank you!

Hatsu: Thanks to you as well! It's the turn of **escapetofaerie.** Once again, the longer review of yours will be next chapter.

**I'm reviewing as a guest since apparently allows only one review per chapter. Huff.**

I reread my review and I realized I made a mistake regarding a question for Lazlo. In question 4, I meant Mizuki. Did Mizuki and Akaghi ever get hitched? I was thinking they could be the ancestors of people in Rokkaku Hamlet, ahahaha.

Lazlo: I don't know what they ended up doing... Kate said once that they both liked each other but were both too shy to do anything about it. I wonder if they got past that.

**And speaking of Mitsuba, did she and Reinhold ever stop that crazy baiting game they liked doing?**

Lazlo: In the end, yes. Mitsuba learned that it wasn't very profitable.****

And since I'm here again, more questions! I thought about them last night.

For Chris:  
1. What rune do you think suits you best? I honestly thought the True Water was wasted on you. You really aren't a magic person. Your stats was marginally better than Viktor's stats. Come on, a 5-3-1 rune stat at level 30 something? That's wrong! Sasarai with a Flowing is more effective a healer.

Chris: If that is the question, I suppose something like a Killer Rune or Fury Rune to make my physical attacks more affective. Sasarai has an Earth affinity, but you're correct, he does well with any branch of magic.****

For Frey:  
1. I forgot to ask last time but did the SAPPHIRE people do anything to you by any chance? Last I heard, they were targeting Ernst. Do you know any other members besides Nifsara and Linfa?

Frey: Josephine joined up. I don't recall anything happening to me, but maybe...they _were_ pretty good at keeping themselves hidden.

**2. You've seen Kyle's incognito outfit, right? Don't you think it looks a lot like Viktor's outfit in II?**

Frey: Oh, that's where I've seen it.

Riou: Ah, that makes sense...

**3. You might be the girliest looking one among you but I think you're the meanest. Look at those one-on-one battles you have! Everyone is fine with smacking their enemies in the belly and stuff but you whack 'em right in the head with your sansetsukon, then poke 'em in the face with it (twice), then you do a drop kick on their neck... The list goes on!**

Frey: Sorry, but I was taught to fight dirty when I had to. You have to do what's effective at the right time, you know.

**4. Aren't you jealous that some of your enemies get a Super Move for these kinds of battles? I entertained myself quite a few times by imagining what kind of extremely painful looking move you'd try on them if you did have one, ahaha.**

Frey: I never really had any use for a special move... I defeated them all right in the end, didn't I? That sort of thing wasn't important.****

And a special request! For Edge:  
1. Before anything else, I love you! XD Anyway, how can you stand being with the Star Dragon Sword? I knew it drove Viktor up the wall.

_*Edge battles his way through seas of fangirls and forces his way through the door*_

Edge: It's powerful. I can handle anything it says to me if it gets the job done.

Star Dragon Sword: "It"? Watch what you say, you little brat!

Tir: Ah, the memories...

Riou: Yes indeed...

Edge: I'm out. _*fights back to freedom*_****

That's it for now. I'm sure I can come up with lots more. Thank you again, Madame Author (I like calling you that, haha.)

Hatsu: I've been called many things. Hatsu-chan being the most common, but also Hatsu-san, Hatsu-dono, Hatsu-sama, Lady Hatsu, Hatsu-hime, Madame Author... I like seeing what people come up with. Honestly I'm just waiting for someone to come along calling me Lady Yukiya or something.

Tir: Enough of you, we have the last reviewer now.

Lazlo: **Misaki Shirogane**

**Hello again, Hatsu-san! Thank you sooo much for updating this story, because I am in the middle of the hell-like midterm test so it's very refreshing to read your story -_- And sorry for my late review, I've been busy with school. Orz**

Hatsu: Ack, midterms. I hate them, and I'm only in high school. And sorry for the late update, I hope this relieves the stress a bit.****

And for my last question, thank you for your answer, Lazlo! ;)

Lazlo: Yes, you're welcome.****

Now, for my next questions! *giggle*  
1. For Chris,  
Which one you prefer: Percival or Borus? And why?

Chris: I can't say I prefer one over the other, but if I'm being honest, Percival's company is more enjoyable than that of the latter.****

2. For Frey,  
Hey there, pretty prince! And, oh, don't slap me for that. *laugh* 

Frey: _*sigh_* I won't slap you...

Tir: He's beginning to face the facts.

**What do you think of Richard from Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade? And what if he was not posioned in the Sacred Games and then he won and got to marry your sister (I am sure enough that he will win, because he is very strong); do you think he and Lymsleia will make a good couple?**

Frey: The one that idolizes Mueller? If he did win... I feel like Lym would get frustrated with him very quickly. Eventually he would have to wise up, though.****

And Hatsu-san, about my fic... Thanks for the encouragement! I'll try and please, wish me luck! I'm in the progress of translating it into English and I will publish it as soon as possible ;)

Hatsu: All right! I'm really looking forward to it; your English is very good. Hey, anybody else, if you have doubts about your language skills, I'd be happy to look it over and edit it for you... just saying, it's an offer.****

Lastly, I'm looking forward for the next update, Hatsu-san :D

Hatsu: That next update is going to be hell to write... but I'll get it done, no matter how long it takes! Thanks for reviewing everyone, till next time!

**A/N:**

**Yeah.**

**So once again, please hold your questions until after the next chapter is posted. It really is a lot of reviews I still have to cover, and I don't want to be so overburdened that updates take longer. Thanks for the cooperation, everyone.**

**Well, it's happened. I've passed 100 reviews. Right now, at this moment, I have 108 reviews. Hehehe, that makes me happy because of reasons.**

**Well, tell me what you thought of the chapter, even if questions are on hold for the time being. Also, I would appreciate it greatly if everyone checked out my new Suikoden 4 story, The Wind and the Sea. It's about a female Lazlo and I really need more feedback on it...thanks to those who have reviewed, though!**

**See you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to the lovely somebody on my Facebook page whom I shall not call by name (I don't know your username, sorry) who posted a reminder for this on my wall earlier.**

**If the answers seem a bit lax, it's because I'm low on energy right now. I apologize.**

**xXx**

Tir: I'm tired today. I don't want to.

Jowy: As am I, but...

Chris: We have to.

Hugo: First up is...

***someone suddenly jump down from the ceiling, good landing but accidentally stepped on hugo's foot hard***

Hugo: *bites back a shout of pain* ...** F.4.7.3.**

Well, i'm sorry for that Hugo... XD

Lazlo and Tir, how is it? After bungee jumping into the well? Is it fun? Perhaps I should drag on Hatsu or the others with me today! XD

Hatsu: Whoa, hold on!

Riou: I'm good without that, thanks...

Lazlo: *shudder* It was cold...

Jowy: May I stay here?****

I planned on a normal appearance today, from the door. But there were too much fangirls outside there to safely enter here and then, I decided to sneak in, but i got myself chased by the security out there. I managed to fool them and here I am... XD

Hatsu: Yeah, they're here every day at eight. Sorry about that.****

Oh, and here, for today's tasty treat! Indonesia's famous mackarel and squid spicy otah! XD

Lazlo: Fish...

Frey: Fish.

Hatsu: This...sounds delicious... not even going to lie, I'm convinced Indonesians are the best sort of Asian. You all are very friendly and the food...sounds so good...*drool*****

Eh-hem, while enjoying them, this is my question

Special :

Hehehe, who is lack on drinking contest i dared you boys? And who managed to keep yourself conscious? And who did not even get dizzy or something, the strongest one? And the record of the bottles they choked down? XD

Sierra: Lazlo won at fourteen bottles of hard liquor. It was...fascinating, to say the least.

Chris: *sigh* Tir came second. He downed about six bottles of Kanakan wine. Honestly, I have no idea where all this booze even came from. Sierra almost managed the same, five and a half bottles was her record.

Hatsu: I threw my name onto the poll for the hell of it, and got one vote, but alas I am underage and could not take part. So fourth place in the contest goes to Riou.

Riou: So I got three bottles. Not bad, I guess. It was Leona's heavy stuff too.

Tir: Chris made it through one bottle. Then, Hugo and the Prince didn't even get half a bottle done before they were conked out. Jeez.

Frey: I'm not used to this sort of thing, okay?

Hugo: The same here. It's not like it's my fault.****

Hatsu:

1. Wow! You're that tall?! You make myself feel so short! DX *less than 165 cm* What did you eat for making you so tall?

Hatsu: I'm taller than most people I know... all of my sisters and family members on my father's side have the height gene, so there wasn't really a whole lot I could do about it. I honestly want to be a little shorter... I just ate American food, I guess. I don't know.****

2. What is your secret of making a humor fic? Please share it for me, if you want... XD

Hatsu: Honey, you don't need a secret. Your stories are funny enough on their own. I use my own, weird brand of personal humor, just do the same. I love your stories.

**3. I'll keep reading on this fic and review it! XD *salutes***

Sierra:

1. If I can remember it correctly, you could transform yourself to a white bat? If yes, why a white bat?

Sierra: Well, why not? At some point in my life I realized, yes I am a vampire, and as such I am allowed to decide whether or not I wanted to follow through with certain stereotypes. I can change my form to several others, but that happens to be the one I prefer.****

2. Pretend yourself as a queen. And you need a butler, a servant, a chef, a bodyguard, a punchbag, a maid, a prince/princess. Who would you pick in this room to fill on those jobs *Hatsu included*?

Tir: Yikes.

Riou: Uhh...

Hugo: This ought to be interesting.

Sierra: Ah, fascinating. Well, as a chef I'd certainly choose Tir. He's grown up learning how to cook things. Riou can't cook, and nobody else knows how to make anything.

Hatsu: I can make toast...and soup, and instant ramen and things...

Sierra: My servant shall be Riou. He fulfills that roll anyway, so it's fitting.

Riou: What?

Sierra: Lady Chris may be my bodyguard. It's more aesthetically pleasing that way.

Chris: Shall I be flattered? Or concerned?

Tir: With Sierra, it's probably within your best interest to be flattered.

Sierra: Hugo, you are my punch bag.

Hugo: ...Why me.

Sierra: Why not you, though?

Hatsu: So wait, you still need a butler, maid, and prince/princess.

Sierra: Yes I do. Lazlo is my butler.

Lazlo: ...Not so bad... I suppose...

Sierra: *observes Frey and Hatsu closely*

Frey: Whoa, hold on, what is that look for? Don't tell me you're undecided.

Tir: *laugh* She's undecided on which one of you gets to be the maid.

Sierra: It's a difficult decision.

Frey: ...you're serious. She's actually serious.

Sierra: Fine, I'll do things the traditional way. Hatsu, you're my maid and the Prince is...well, a prince. Are we happy?

Hatsu: *shrug* I'm good.

Frey: I will refrain from speaking...****

3. Who looks 'delicious' in this room? And who you wouldn't bite and don't looks 'delicious' also in this room? *evil grin* 

Sierra: Oh, they all do, with the exception of Tir. I don't know why.

Tir: Okay then.****

4. Sorry I didn't ask you anything in my review before. You can bite on me if you want, but I won't be a vampire! I'm immune of vampire! XD *dark chuckles*

Sierra: Oh no, I'm perfectly fine.****

Frey:

1. Do you hate Tir? O.o

Riou: I'd be surprised if he didn't.

Hugo: I'd be _worried_ if he didn't.

Frey: Hate is such an intense word. Let's say I _strongly dislike_ him instead.

Tir: Very strongly.****

2. Don't hate me on asking about your... um... attire before... No one can blame you being born in a queendom and wearing a ski- no kilt... *could feel on your stare*

Frey: *sigh* The jokes are getting fairly old at this point.****

3. Challa- sorry, a request. I request you on wearing your queen's knight's uniform for a chapter on next! So Tir would stop mocking on you for at least one chapter! XD

Frey: I don't see how it will help, but alright.

Tir: Not going to happen. I'll find other things.****

4. Still, don't hate me, okay? *cries like a kid*

Frey: I don't hate you...****

Hugo:

1. Sorry for stepped on your foot. does it still hurt? XD

Hugo: No, it's alright now.****

2. There were four for tenkai on the room right now. If they want to propose Chris, what do you gonna do? XD

Hugo: That highly depends on who it is. But I probably wouldn't like it no matter who it is.

Chris: But, in the end, it's not really your decision to make.

Hugo: Yes, I'll admit that's true.****

3. Still on the question, if Chris really pick one of them. Who at least you think suited Chris the best and don't?

Hugo: I think Riou or Frey suits her best, but like she said, it's not up to me.

Chris: No it isn't.****

4. Challenge! Go to pissing of Geddoe! XD

Hugo: C-Could I step out of this one? ****

Chris:

1. You are good in combat, which tenkai in the room you would pick to get serious combat with you?

Chris: Lazlo, I suppose. His technique is fascinating.

Lazlo: Thank you. I would not hold back in that case.****

2. Dare to fight on Sierra? XD

Chris: She has far more years of experience than I do. I believe she would beat me handily.

Sierra: Yes, I would.****

3. The same question, you as the queen. XD

Chris: Actually, I think my answer is the same as Sierra's. Great minds think alike, I suppose.

Sierra: Hm. Yes, I suppose so.****

Riou:

1. Dude, go to check on doctor for the sake of your poor tongue!

Riou: Why? It's not a big deal. Even if I can't taste, it's not I can't still eat.

Tir: That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. What's the point of eating if you can't enjoy it?

Riou: ...Getting fed? I need the energy, and all that.****

2. Here! My challenge! *put a glass of super sour lemon mix lime juice, a bowl of famously super spicy chili sauce, a glass of bitterground juice*

Everyone, you must taste it too, just a little to make sure.

For the sake of your tongue, drink them one by one but all! ALL! Perhaps it would recover your taste bud!

Tir: I'm going to cheat and hold my nose while I do this.

Jowy: This is somehow worse than Nanami's cooking.

Riou: *gags* Even if I can't taste it, it still feels sour and hot and bitter, you know!

Hugo: Well...we know now...****

3. Now, eat this! *give him a home made steak* any taste?

Riou: ...no.

Tir: Dammit, it failed.****

Jowy:

Jowy! Get yourself here and now! *shouting to the entire building shaking*

Jowy: H-Hey! I'm right here!****

1. Say, 'Aaaah...' *evil grin*

Jowy: I'm a little nervous about this, but...aaahhhh...****

*put a piece of carrot in his mouth*

Jowy: GAAAAAAH! Why?!

Riou: Hehe.****

2. Why do you hate carrots? They're delicious! XD

Jowy: I just don't! It's hard to explain why I don't like something.

Hatsu: I don't like them either.****

Tir:

1. You enjoy of picking Frey, I know it. But, any reason? Do you angry on me to dared you all to switch costumes? O.o

Tir: No reason, other than he's just fun to pick on, really. And I wasn't angry, until...

Frey: Until he got a taste of his own medicine.****

2. But, in fact, I enjoyed the moment you wore on Frey's attire... XD

Hugo: Yes, I think we all enjoyed that.

Jowy: I think I'm pretty glad that I wasn't here for that...****

3. Don't angry anymore, okay? XD *give him a really big lollipop*

Tir: Um...okay.****

Lazlo:

1. Some people drew you on Queen's Knight's attire, what do you think of it? XD

Lazlo: I don't mind it. I kind of like it, I suppose.****

2. So, that's it! I also want you to wear on a Queen's Knight's attire for next chapter! XD

Lazlo: All right.****

3. How's your childhood? Happy or not? Stressful?

Lazlo: I consider it fairly happy and normal, as far as my childhood can go.****

4. What comes to your mind at very first when you woke up on a... funeral boat all alone?

Lazlo: I was confused at first, but then felt relief. It meant I wasn't dead, and that the rune cycle hadn't started over again.****

5. Don't you get lonely? Being alone in the deserted island, where looks like Chiepoo only minded his own business, and for damn hundred years?

Lazlo: It gets lonely sometimes, but I have to remember that it's the path I chose. Nothing more. Besides, I can always make new friends, right? Not that they would ever replace the ones I grew up with, but...****

6. If, I said IF. If someday, a group of people come and ask you to unconditionally surrender. They come to have the rune, and ask you to work for them. You cannot defeat them, just say that you're seriously injured. What would you do? Let them kill you and the rune starts its cycle again? Kill them with the rune? Or work for them? I want to hear your reason.

Lazlo: If it came to that, I would probably use the rune against them. I cannot allow the cycle to start over again, nor can I let the rune be used for foul purposes. ****

6. You love giant crabs? Here is your dare! You may team up with one of Tenkai in this room, and catch one ALIVE for Hatsu as her dinner! You may do it in the end of chapter! XD

Hatsu: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! CRAB!

Lazlo: Ah, hm... I suppose Tir would help get the job done quicker, huh?

Tir: If you say so.

Hatsu: This makes me happy!****

All:

1. What food do you love and hate most? How do you react if you accidentally eat on them?

Tir: I love stew and I hate cauliflower. I hate it. I won't eat it.

Riou: Doesn't matter to me.

Jowy: I like quite a lot of things, but please don't serve me carrots... I'll try to pass them off to somebody else.

Chris: Even if I don't like it, I'll still eat it. It's the adult thing to do.

Hugo: I don't like eating bean sprouts. I'll hold my breath if I have to.

Lazlo: I don't really like spicy things... I try to avoid them if I can.

Frey: The same for me.

Sierra: I dislike garlicky things. I refuse to eat them. And before you start off with the vampire jokes, it is just a personal preference.

Hatsu: I hate all vegetables. All of them. I gag if I have to eat them.****

2. A psychology test. If you all are walking together, who will be the lead or front, on the middle, and behind? Answer! XD  
*the answer, front: someone who'll always get smart of him/herself, middle: a person who relying on other people, behind: a responsible and mature one*i'm here!**

Hatsu: I'll answer this one. I think people like Tir, Hugo, and Sierra go in front, Chris and Lazlo go in back, and everyone else is in the middle.

Riou: Why?

Hatsu: Just because I said so.****

3. Your strangest habit ever?

Hatsu: I crack my knuckles. It's gross.

Riou: I forget to eat a lot. Actually I just forget a lot of things...

Tir: I've been told I grind my teeth in my sleep. I don't know who figured that out.

Chris: I mess with my hair too often.

Hugo: I fidget. It really annoys my mom, but I just can't sit still.

Lazlo: I pick at my fingernails... it's a sort of stress thing.

Frey: I do the same thing. It drives Lym crazy.****

4. If I give you one million potch, what do you gonna do with it?

Tir: Sharpen weapons.

Riou: Pay off debts.

Hugo: I have no idea what I would do with that much money.

Chris: I would put it into the knights' fund.

Lazlo: Ah... give it to Razril? Or Obel.

Sierra: I have no use for such money.

Frey: I think I'd donate it to Luserina's Rainwall restoration project.****

5. Who is the best swimmer? XD

Frey: I imagine Lazlo would be the best.

Lazlo: You'd be surprised... I am a good swimmer, but there are a lot of sailors out there who can't swim at all.****

6. Ghost! Who don't afraid of them?! *count out of Sierra*

7. Challenge for girls, including Hatsu! Ask for a date on the boy you pick in the room, only ask, but don't do the date for real, or the fangirls would chase on you! XD

Hatsu: Tir, go on a date with me!

Tir: I have to, don't I...?

Sierra: Hm, interesting. I choose Riou, then.

Riou: Oh jeez.

Chris: My answer should be obvious. Hugo, let's go.

Hugo: Oh, okay. If you say so.****

8. Now, it something you have waited for long! A CHALLENGE FOR THE BOYS! XD *put a horror-looking lottery box from Suikoden 4 on the table*

Frey: ...This doesn't look promising.****

Like before, you just need to draw the lottery, and here is the list of the prize! XD

**Gold: 'Congratulation! You won the first prize ever! The prize is: A holiday to spent time with narcissistics of all suikodens until Hatsu update her next chapter!'**

**Red: 'Not bad, for the second prize! You got a voucher on Nanami's full dinner cuisine which she value it for ten thousand potch!'**

**Green: 'Consider yourself lucky, the third prize! Enjoy yourself from the briefing of Tacticians! Elenor, Mathiu, and Shu!' *who don't like study, mustn't got this one! XD***

**Blue: 'At least you are not the last! Here it is! Three days of schooling to Greenhill Academy!' *i want this! XD***

**White: 'You're lucky for being unlucky, here it is! My very special tropical fruit juice! Enjoy!'**

Tir: ...I got blue. So I have to go to school? Whatever.

Riou: I got green. Maybe this won't be so bad, I don't mind studying.

Hugo: I got...gold. What?! I don't want to!

Frey: I got red. Somebody save me.

Lazlo: White, for me... thank you for the juice.

Hatsu: Not so bad, right?

Jowy: Those prizes seem a bit...off.****

Okay! That's all of it! Damn, it's taking three days for me to make this review. But it couldn't be helped, since Hatsu-sama worked very hard to make this fic. I must do my very best to review too! XD

Hatsu: Yes, but it's taken me this long to write the chapter...****

For the ones who got the first, second, and third prize, enjoy your tortures! XD

Bye! *using ninja disappearing technique*

Boo!*suddenly appeared behind Tir and pat on his shoulder*

Tir: WHY DO YOU DO THIS.****

hehe, sorry... wrong spell... XD  
Riou XD  
*grabs on Riou*  
Adios! *jump off from 50th floor building with Riou*

Riou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... *screams fade off into the distance*

Tir: ...anyway.

Jowy: Now it's **Axel yamamoto**

**Ah! I cant believe you update this fast. Im sorry not reviewing your previous chapters... its just that i get busy this days... My academy decide to held a test for a week... and you know the drill. It made me feel guilty actually.**

Axel: Anyway, if you decide to visit Indonesia, ring me up! If its close we can meet up! 

Hatsu: Man, I wanna go to Indonesia so bad now... but alas, I'm only sixteen. I need to wait until I can legally travel on my own, so give it a few years. I'll probably end up in Jakarta, since it's the capitol and all. I dunno.

**Anyway, Tyr here's your sword, i dont really need it since im not going to the front line, i just need it so i look cool. Anyway,question time!**

Tir: I have a sword?****

Tyr:  
1. Are you a pedo?

Frey: Good question.

Tir: What?! No! Of course not! Why would you...ugh, never mind.****

Riou:  
1. If somehow Sierra hypnotize Nanami with her evil vampire power to kill you, what will you do?

Riou: Sierra, why?

Sierra: For the fun of it.

Riou: Well... I'd probably knock her out or something...****

2. If you are given choice of either marrying Nanami or watching her marry some evil dude, what will you choose? 

Riou: Let her marry the evil dude then dispatch him in some way. Win-win.****

Chalenge for Riou! Go into the bathroom while Nanami is bathing! 

Riou: Would you believe I've actually done that before? Look, it's not anything dirty, but we only had one bathroom in our house in Kyaro.

Jowy: She very rarely threw a fit about it.****

Hugo:  
1. You know... Im still wondering why your hair look like Chicken butt.

Hugo: Does it? I don't intend for it to look like that.****

2. Tell me, do you and Chris sleep in the same bed?

Chris: Of course not.

Hugo: Not at all. We don't even sleep in the same room.

Chris: We don't even live together.****

3. Hugo, do you like being dominate? 

Hugo: Like Chris said, we don't live together...****

Chris:  
1. Chris, i asume your the dominant one in your relationship with Hugo?

Hugo: If you mean in terms of bossing me around and giving orders, then...

Chris: Yes.****

2. If yes, that mean you on top?

Chris: We have hardly gotten that far. Don't ask ridiculous questions.****

3. Are you a sadist? 

Chris: Absolutely not. I take no enjoyment from the torment of others/****

4. Whats color are your underwear?

Chris: I don't even remember. I never pay attention to such things.

**Lazlo:  
1. If your dad arrange for a marriage for you, will you accept?**

Lazlo: Probably not. There are a lot of reasons why, and I'm sure he would understand.****

2. Between Paula and Jewel, which one you think more beautiful? Choose one!

Lazlo: P-Paula, I suppose...****

3. ... I really want to take you home, but since im a guy and it sound gay, i throw that idea.

Lazlo: ...So what? You can...

Hatsu: Nothin' wrong with being gay here.****

4. If you wake up, and your room are fill with naked women, what is your reaction?

Lazlo: Pretend it's just a dream...yes...****

Frey:  
1. Frey! My best buddy! How do you do? 

Frey: Best...buddy?

Tir: Lucky you.

Frey: Um...all right.****

2. Are you a male? Nah just messing with ya... though i am curious...

Frey: Yes I am! For the last time!****

3. Will you kill me if i said that i put camera on your sister room?

Frey: Yes. Yes I would.

Hugo: Didn't even hesitate...****

4. So, since your sister decide to marry the man she love, does the sacred tournament srill exist?

Frey: I imagine it still will, in the future. Probably not during Lym's reign, though.****

Sierra:  
1. ...

Sierra: Yes?****

2. I... dont really have question for you.

Sierra: Ah. Well then.****

Axel: Muahahahaha! All done! Sorry if my question messed up, its just im kinda on a sugar high!

Soldier A: He ate all the sweets in the fridge...

Jowy: How many sweets did you have in there?

Frey: I doubt we want to know.****

Axel: Yeah! Since the army at war right now, we can all just relax... *Alarm sound* Huh?

Jowy: Huh?!

Riou: It's become a normal routine at this point...****

Soldier A: huh? Report!

Soldier B: Enemy detected! They infiltrate the base! They will be here any minute!

Axel: Oh for the love of... Is it the Yaoi again?

Sodier B: No sir... its... 'THEM'."

Hatsu: We sure are up against quite a few people...****

Axel: What!? Soldiers! battle station!

*Door destroy*

Sodier A: They are here!

?: Give me all you pantie!

Axel: Its them... the Pedobears! Fire!

Soldier A: *Firing gun but miss* Damn it! Agh!? *Hit by pedo kick*

Axel: Damn this bears... theres only a few guard here... *Pick up a chainsaw* If you want to take Lym underwear that i 'borrow' You have to get through me! You perverted beast!

Frey: Hold on, what about Lym?!****

Soldier B: But... your also a pervert.

Axel: *Ignore* Come at me! Hyaaahhhh!

Pedobears: Paannttyyyy!

*Axel VS Pedobears*  
*Conection terminated*

Tir: ...Good luck with that.

Chris: We're moving on now. It's **RedD.**

**Hello. I haven't exactly read everything, but it's really fun. I just didn't expect Tir to be so haughty or sarcastic. Well, silent characters are up for personal interpratations anyway. **

Hatsu: Haha. Everyone else is perfectly in character, I hope. I don't know why but I wanted to mess with Tir as much as I could. Probably because he's my favorite.

Tir: Thanks so much.

**Ahem... First and foremost I want to join the anti-yaoi force, sir. And I commend you for not idolizing the female pop singer who is stupidly named by her parents Justin, not Justine. Ehehehe**

Hatsu: I don't really like American music much in general. I don't think I've ever actually heard a Justin Bieber song. I'm into foreign stuff.****

So I've been re-playing my suikoden 1 and 2, and I have a question for Luc, if he will be there and forgive me for a FAQ question, How the damn hell did you make that Clay Golem appear in Magician's Island? PLease enlighten me, oh great one.

Luc: Magic.

Tir: You don't say?

Riou: And when did you get here?

Hugo: "Oh great one?"****

On another note, Luc has the True Wind Rune (before suikoden 3) but it can be replaced with a Cyclone rune, or any other rune at that. So what kind of sorcery is that? 

Luc: Those runes are held on the head or right and left hands. The True Wind Rune is entangled around my soul. Thus, I can equip any runes on those three areas.****

Lastly, I know of Sarah practically idolizing you (even diefying you), and I actually support your pairing. But what if Sarah started calling you Master Luc in a 'If-you-know-what-I-mean' tone?

Luc: I'd carry on as usual. What, it's not like it's much of a difference.****

hahah I know, I know, he'd just say it's completely irrelevant but I want to see how he reacts to everything, ne?

Luc: It is completely irrelevant.****

OK, next... Riou:  
Do you remember the time that Pohl asked you to get two pairs of boots from Barbara back in the Merc Fort? Did you ever want to have a pair for yourself back then? Don't worry. I won't count it as stealing. :3

Riou: Yes, I took a pair. I think my subconscious thought I'd need them if I wanted to run away.

Jowy: We didn't really, in the end, huh?

Riou: No, I wore them.****

In addition, on the little scene in North Sparrow path (was it?), you get to pass because of Rina doing something to the soldier, saying "adult conversation," as far as the poor translation goes. So what do you think she did? Let's talk like adults shall we? Hehe

Riou: Something very wrong that I do not want to imagine nor discuss.

Jowy: I still have no idea what you're going on about.

Riou: You see?****

I'm requesting Jowy for this:  
As I said, I replayed Suikoden2 and finished it with a perfect ending. I saw, when the three of you visited Jillia and you left, Jillia stood and somehow rubbed her tummy like a pregnant woman would. At first I thought "Maybe the shipper filter is working" but then again I watched it for more than six times. So what would you say about this, disregarding the theory that Jillia may be Queen from 3...? By that anyone can give their comments after Jowy. :)

Sierra: Ohohohoho.

Jowy: *chokes* I never went that far with Jillia!

Riou: You sure about that? She seemed pretty devoted.

Jowy: Riou! Knock it off! I did not get Jillia pregnant! ...As far as I know.

Tir: "As far as you know"? So you're saying you DID get that far?

Jowy: Ugh! Knock it off!

Hatsu: You're totally dodging the question!

Jowy: *groan* Okay! I may or may not have gotten that far with Jillia, but if she was pregnant wouldn't she have said something?

Tir: She may not have gotten the chance. You ditched her pretty quickly.

Jowy: We are not talking about this.

Frey: Kind of an amusing topic, though.

**As for Lazlo:  
I heard that Ted was in your game. I saw his portrait, he's so cute and adorable, mind me. Anyway, Ted likes being alone a lot, right? But was he strong? What was he like on the basis of a normal conversation? Sarcastic like Tir? **

Tir: I've been curious about this as well. Spill it.

Lazlo: Ted was very strong. He agreed to accompany me quite often. And when he spoke, he did seem very withdrawn and didn't say much.****

By all means, I didn't intend to raise any specific emotion from you two, Tir and Lazlo... Oh well. :P

Lazlo: It's fine.

Frey: Not really a problem.****

One last thing, I wanted Klaus Windamier, and/or Sierra, to answer this, regardless of what I read about NashxSierra: Sierra was seen with you a number of times, did you like her in any way? And Sierra, by the ending credits that you were watching over humans, does it specifically mean Klaus (becoming bald? :P)?

Riou: Klaus is here. Don't mess with him, Sierra.

Sierra: You have no faith.

Klaus: Lady Sierra is a very fascinating person...

Sierra: Oh, I like teasing him, but in the end it is Nash I love. If you can call it that. And by watching over humans I mean I was hunting down the rest of the vampires that fool Rean set loose.

Klaus: I can't say I developed any feelings for Lady Sierra. I apologize.

Tir: Okay, see you later.

Hugo: It's **lachesis108**

***come in dashing through the door*  
Nooo! Luc has already left, hasn't he? I missed him again... *sob***

Frey: Sorry. He was here earlier, but...

Hugo: Yeah. You can't really count on him to stick around.****

Tir: That's pretty much your bad, though. You're the one that decided to stay out of the chapter.

I know! I was actually watching from afar... fidgeting and wondering should I just barge in or not, but in the end I was lost to my nervousness. *blush* Why am I always like this? I'm hopeless...

Hatsu: Lachesis, you can always barge in! I love you here.****

Ah, anyway. That's nothing new, so that's enough weeping. *sigh*

Now then, what should I ask you guys about? I'm kinda in a foul mood today, so I guess no request... I start to think that asking you guys about your love life is kinda old, too, so let's see... I'll just ask questions to all of you at the same time, then!

1. what are the compliments that you usually get from people around you?

Tir: Same old, same old. I'm a good fighter, I'm a good leader, I have a nice headband.

Riou: The same to me.

Jowy: Me as well.

Frey: I get compliments on my hair far too often, even after I cut it.

Hugo: People comment on how good I smell, for whatever reason.

Chris: I get showered with praise so often it's difficult to pick any one compliment I receive most often. Looks, battle prowess, leadership, I've heard it all.

Lazlo: People say I'm very strong, I suppose.****

2. what wrong accusations that are often held towards you?

Sierra: I'm a soul-sucking monster from the lowest level of Hell. Harmonians like spewing that one.

Tir: I purposely had my rune eat the souls of those closest to me.

Riou: I wasn't strong or old enough to lead an army.

Jowy: I was a traitor who thought only of furthering my own ambitions.

Chris: I am incapable of fighting because I am a woman.

Hugo: I'm too immature to do what I did.

Lazlo: I'm a ticking time bomb and if someone gets close to me, they'll die.

Frey: I've been told I'm just a worthless figurehead.****

3. name one most precious lesson that you learn from the war.

Tir: Life is important so don't let it go to waste.

Riou: If someone offers you a true rune, run far, far away.

Jowy: I have to trust that things I do aren't always the right things, no matter how much they might seem so.

Hugo: Nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

Chris: I need to rely on others more often. I can't be expected to do everything myself.

Lazlo: Bad things happen...it's not my fault when they do.

Frey: Value what you have, because you could lose it easily.

Hatsu: We're getting into deep stuff here.****

4. if given the chance, is there anything that you want to tell to the dead?

Tir: I want to apologize for everything that happened...

Riou: I want to thank Grandpa Genkaku for everything he did for me and Nanami.

Jowy: I'd like to apologize to Annabelle. That's all.

Hugo: I...don't know what I would say...

Chris: I would like to make amends with that boy Lulu.

Lazlo: I get the chance quite often... I try to make their burden easier to bear, if that makes sense.

Frey: I'd like to reassure my parents that everything is going well down here.****

5. from my experience, the two that quarrel a lot end up to be the most reliable friend for each other in unexpected situations. *smirks to Tir and Frey* What do you all think?

Frey: No.

Tir: Nope.

Riou: Not likely.

Lazlo: Maybe...

Jowy: I don't see it.

Hatsu: Heh. Probably.

Frey: What?!****

6. pick one from your 108 stars that you wouldn't want to have as an enemy!

Tir: Pesmerga. Just...Pesmerga.

Riou: Sierra...please don't be my enemy, alright? You and Georg Prime.

Sierra: Don't get your hopes up.

Hugo: I'd rather not have Geddoe as an enemy, honestly.

Chris: I can't think of anyone, myself.

Lazlo: I...would not want to be on Elenor's bad side...

Frey: Same with me, only substitute Elenor with Zerase. ****

7. what advice would you give for the next tenkai star in Suikoden 6? (Let's be optimistic, guys!)

Tir: If anyone offers you tea, don't take it.

Riou: Eat and sleep regularly so you don't pass out in the middle of zombie invasions.

Jowy: Don't accept a True Rune. Don't do it.

Hugo: Trust people. That's all I'm saying.

Chris: I say the same.

Frey: Dress like a man.

Tir: Ha!

Lazlo: Ah... there might be people who want to exploit your power...watch out for them.****

8. if you turn into fruits, what fruit do you think will suit you the most? Don't decide for yourself, ask others' opinion!

Hatsu: Tir's a pomegranate.

Tir: Why?

Hatsu: I love pomegranates.

Riou: I think Sierra is something like...a tomato...

Sierra: I suppose I cannot argue with that.

Tir: Jowy's a carrot.

Jowy: Carrots aren't fruits!

Tir: I don't care. You're a carrot.

Chris: What about me?

Hugo: I don't know. I see you as something like...an apple, I suppose.

Chris: If I'm an apple, you're an orange.

Frey: No, he's more of a kiwi or something. What about me?

Tir: You're as close to a literal fruit as anybody is going to get. Let's not get into it here.

Frey: What?

Hatsu: Fine, you're like a pear. Lazlo, I'm calling you something tropical. Like a pineapple.

Tir: OR A BANANA.

Hatsu: Lazlo, you're a banana!

Lazlo: Ah...alright... what about Riou?

Riou: Eh? Me? Well...

Sierra: I think you're a peach, but that's just me.

Riou: All right then, moving on.****

9. what will be your reaction if you find someone that steal your identity for bad things like Hoi and Roy?

Tir: Beat them down, of course. That's really the only way to deal with these people.

Chris: I disagree with that logic, but cannot think of an alternative.

Hatsu: Hoi and Roy rhyme. I wonder if there's a connection.****

10. do you have anything like Valentine day over there? if so, have you ever received any chocolate or other gift?

Tir: Riou got chocolate all the time...

Riou: I never did figure out who all it was from.

Chris: I only got six little bags. I can't imagine where they came from.

Lazlo: I got too many...

Frey: As did I.

Jowy: There isn't anything like that in Highland, so...

Sierra: I am typically the one giving out chocolate. Spoiled mortals.

Hugo: What...are we talking about...?

Hatsu: Oh, you don't know. Never mind then. Anyway, I never get anything. Ever. Not even kidding.****

11. what question is the most memorable, what request is the most torturing, and what reviewers' gift is the most enjoyable this far?

Riou: I liked when we all traded outfits. And the food, I love all the food.

Hugo: When it comes down to it, they're all memorable in some way.

Tir: And there have been too many tortures to count.****

12. does sierra has any relation to arshtat or anyone from the falenan royal bloodline? you have same hair color, and your rune seems related (you know, Sun and Moon). it's alright if it's something that we better off not knowing for now, you don't have to answer it.

Sierra: As far as I know, I do not, but it's something worth looking into. There are some similarities.

Frey: Oh God. Well, I suppose we could. That would just be strange, if you ask me.****

That's all... uh, I'm having a stomach ache now... See you all again, good luck to you Hatsu-chan *unexpectedly turn to pinch Hatsu's cheeks again* 

Hatsu: Gwaaaah.

**and good luck to you True Rune Bearers for the next questions and requests! Hope you guys would survive until the next chapter! *run off with ballet moves***

Hatsu: Bye Lachesis! I hope to talk to you more!

Hugo: Okay, now we have **escapetofaerie****.**

**I like this story. I'll support your bid for 108 chapters. I can easily come up with crazy pointless questions. I've played all the Suikoden games released outside of Japan so I've got a boatload of questions for all of you!**

For Tir:

**1. I actually thought you had the best side-quest thing. I mean, I consider the paint collecting to be one. Why did they remove it from the succeeding games, do you think? I loved the artwork when I collected all the paints.**

Tir: I don't know. I guess you just can't expect everything to be the same every time.

**2. Aren't you a bit pissed off that you're the only Tenkai that requires a Holy rune to dash? I was a bit annoyed at that.**

Tir: It is kind of irritating, yeah, but it's not that big of deal.

**3. How do you go back to Gregminster so fast after they remove you from their party in II? Don't you think it would have been more convenient (for the player most especially) if you just shacked up at the castle for the mean time? You could fish at the castle to pass the time.**

Riou: I wondered about that too.

Tir: I actually got Viki to teleport me rather than walking. It was easier for her to transport me long distances because she's familiar with me and the destination, I think. I don't fully know how that stuff works.

**4. Wasn't Georg one of Barbarossa's 6 Generals? Why didn't you recognize him when he became a part of Riou's army?**

Tir: I think he quit before I was born or when I was very young. My father never talked about him much and I certainly never saw him.

Frey: Maybe you just never paid attention

Tir: Yes, everyone expects small children and infants to pay attention.

**5. I think you have the coolest rune out of all of you. The rune symbol looks so mysterious! And you are a monster! My entire team can be wiped out but you can take out an entire boss all by yourself (just like Ted in IV)!**

Tir: Everybody clear on that? Good.****

For Riou:

**1. In the cooking mini-game, who's the judge you love and the judge you hate the most? (I personally hated Luc. He usually gave me either a 0, 1 or 2. Yes, the bastard gave me a zero for Nanami Ice.)**

Riou: Viktor and Hoi were great judges. They loved everything. But I agree with you on Luc, he did hate everything.

**2. Which of the flying squirrels with Mukumuku was your favorite?**

Lazlo: Squirrels...

Riou: Mukumuku himself. He's the one who hung around most often.

**3. Wouldn't you agree that Hix's brain is the size of a peanut? I mean, he never found out that that stupid Unicorn Quest was bogus!**

Tir: Heh. I remember that.

Riou: I wouldn't say the size of a peanut. He was just so focused on Tengaar that it drove all reason out of his mind.

**4. Weren't you angry when Viktor's mooks told you to clean up the oil spills in his fort and do those other stupid chores? I hated being gofer.**

Riou: Haha, Jowy sure was the lucky one, wasn't he? It honestly didn't bother me too badly. I thought it was kind of fair; I was their prisoner, after all, and they had good reason to think of me as such.

Jowy: That doesn't mean you should have had to do it.

Riou: It was just a small thing. No big deal. Besides, Nanami makes me do that sort of thing all the time.

**5. Which is your preferred guardian deity? I like the rabbit personally but I'm not sure it does any good for morale having a cute little bunny as your symbol. I wanted the unicorn but it was kinda... gay.**

Riou: I like the dragon, myself. But it was a lot of fun coming up with a bunch of different combinations, don't you think?

Hatsu: I had a rabbit head on a dragon body with unicorn legs once. It was great.

**6. I know you've forgiven Jowy and all but I really want to smack him good just once. Could you maybe do that for me? Thanks!**

Jowy: Whoa, hold on!

Riou: I hate to say this, but this reviewer isn't the only one who thinks you need a good smack.

Jowy: You too?!

Riou: Not me, Nanami. I still have to do it, though. I'm sorry...

Jowy: *sigh* Whatever...

Sierra: *slaps Jowy across the face*

*Dead silence*

Jowy: *stunned*

Riou: ...what?

Tir: What?

Hugo: What?

Sierra: One of you pussies had to do it. Riou clearly didn't want to.****

For Hugo:  
1. I know you're with Chris but I actually thought you were going to hook up with Lilly! There was some weird "something" going on between the both of you. Thank goodness it didn't happen.

Chris: Interesting.

Hugo: L-Lilly? She's not really... I mean what?

Sierra: She was the annoying little brat from Tinto, wasn't she?

Chris: I imagine so, though now she's graduated from annoying little brat to just annoying brat.

Hugo: She says that, but they're actually friends.

**2. Don't you feel left out when Futch, Franz and Fred do their pretty boy co-op attack? I think you're more of a pretty boy than Franz!**

Hugo: ...No. I don't want to be a part of that, sorry.

**3. What do you feel about the no treasure chest rule in III? Like picking up glowing herbs and looting corpses is more fun.**

Hugo: That's a bit darker than the others, isn't it? Yikes. I think I would prefer the chests.****

For Chris:  
1. I was actually hoping you would get together with Percival. Hugo's cute and all but I really thought he was too young for you. 

Hugo: Am I? In the long run, neither of us are aging, so it's not that big of deal, right?

Chris: Percival...isn't exactly my type. I see him as a good friend.

**((I secretly ship her and Percival, just saying. –Hatsu))**

**2. Don't you think Salome needs a new hairstyle? His haircut is what evil people in medieval movies use!**

Chris: His hairstyle is none of my business. However...in my private opinion, I do believe he could fix it up a bit.

Sierra: I've seen it. Ugh, how tacky.****

Special Request! For Geddoe:  
1. When you and Queen were trying to save the Karaya village, you fight Borus as a boss, yes? If you lose that fight, the game goes on. Don't you think a game over would have been better? I mean, how can the player continue on living knowing they lost to Borus?!

Geddoe: ...We had other things to focus on at the time. It was hardly an issue.

Chris: Borus is a capable fighter, despite what one might think.****

For Lazlo: Have I got a bunch of questions for you! :D

**1. Some people hated your game but I loved it. Well, cruising and looking for islands isn't really fun on the first playthrough and all. And navigating and landing does take a bit of practice. And the random encounters do get to you eventually. And you run really... weird... and slow (thank goodness for fast forward). And your eyes are a bit too intense. When you face the screen, I automatically shout "Don't look at me!" But despite all this I love you. XD**

Lazlo: Thank you, I'll...try to work on that...

**2. You could actually decorate your room, you know. It was so bland that I remember putting in some pretty paintings to liven it up. Don't you feel jealous that all the other Tenkais and Hugo get a better room than you?**

Lazlo: I never spent much time in my room, so it never bothered me much.

**3. Weren't you the least bit annoyed with Kyril in Tactics? Especially those times when he couldn't kill those ugly fishmen. You were seriously the best character there. You had a killer rune, you had so many co-op attacks and your stats were like whoa! Seriously. You were the best!**

Lazlo: I wasn't annoyed, I understood why he couldn't. That's why I tried to fill in for him whenever possible.

**4. Did Mitsuba and Akaghi ever tie the knot? **

Lazlo: I don't know if they ever got over their shyness about each other, honestly. Maybe. You'd have to ask Kate a question like that.

**5. Did Jewel and Snowe ever get together? She liked him, didn't she?**

Lazlo: I think she did, and I remember they did spend a lot of time together during and after the war. I did wonder about them...

**6. I didn't know your name before so me and my brothers kept calling you local boy (your name in the opening sequence of Tactics). What age did you and Snowe stop doing your Furball Patrol?**

Lazlo: After that night with the fish man, Snowe never wanted to go back, so we didn't. Around ages seven or eight, then.

**7. How did you manage to stop your army from being addicted to Ritapon? I could play that game for hours! *Flicks open her tiles* Tsumo!**

Lazlo: They stopped themselves after she started taking all their money. Only the ones who were willing to bet her ever got anywhere. ****

For Frey:  
1. I honestly thought you were a girl when I first saw you. Your costume is backless and you're wearing tights! Anyway, which of your four outfits do you like the best? I'm still a little ticked off that Gizel's Queen's Knight Commander's outfit is a tad better than yours (it's the long, flowing, red sleeves, I tell you). My favorite is the orange one. :D

Hatsu: It's okay, I thought he was a girl too.

Frey: That's...whatever. I like my Queen's Knight outfit the best. It's easy to move in.

Hatsu: And it's attractive.

**2. Have you ever been to your grandfather's place back in the Island Nations? If you have, what's it like?**

Frey: No, I haven't been to Obel yet. Things have just been so busy back in Falena. I imagine it's nice, though.

Lazlo: Maybe I'll see you if you come.

Hatsu: (Dude you just gave me a story idea)

**3. If Richard wasn't poisoned in the Sacred Games and he met Belcoot in the final, who do you think would win?**

Frey: Hm, it's difficult to say. Richard has more raw strength and speed, but Belcoot has the better technique. I guess it comes down to whomever gets tired first.

**4. If Richard did win the Sacred Games, would you accept it? Mueller might become the Queen, you know. *shudder***

Frey: I think being the commander would force him to wise up a bit. Hopefully, anyway.

**5. What do you usually put on the pedestals in your castle? I put lots of angel statues and bonsai plants everywhere. :D**

Frey: I like the bonsai plants as well. Not a big fan of the statues.****

For Sierra:  
1. Aren't you a little annoyed that Nash refers to you as "The Missus"? I think talking about such an elegant, high-bred, creature of the night in such a way is blasphemy!

Sierra: Well, I certainly like you. In any case, I don't care what he calls me as long as he knows his place. I am easily the dominant one in this relationship.

**2. What did he get you for your first wedding anniversary?**

Sierra: A crate of tomatoes and garlic. I threw them at him.****

Another special request! Please let Futch answer my questions. :D

Futch: I'm here.

Tir: How do the special guests get here so quickly?

Hatsu: Authoress magic.

**1. Are there any other people besides Nash who have tried to make a sandwich out of Bright? If so, what manner of punishment have you extracted from them?**

Futch: I just sort of hit them, grabbed Bright, and ran away. Nothing too difficult, and people rarely tried to eat him. People are afraid of dragons, you know.

**2. Have you been feeding Bright well? He seems a tad small. I understand about Black since he's a rather young dragon but Bright should be a teenager dragon now. I was expecting he'd be... I don't know... bigger.**

Futch: Even if he's small, he's very strong and powerful. Size isn't everything. Besides, there's a lot about Bright we don't know yet. He might still be growing.

**3. You're my ultimate favorite recruit. I love you the most! Marry me, maybe? XD**

Futch: *splutter* O-Oh, well...we barely know each other, you know? So... I'm just going to leave now.

Tir: Bye Futch.

Hugo: Later.****

And for Madame Author!  
1. I didn't think Tierkries was that bad. Yes, Sieg... uhm... Cheddar could be annoying but I filled my team with the good looking ones so I have lots of eye candy to drown out Sieg... Cheddar's face. I especially like Roberto. There's just something about that sexy, husky drawl of his. Never mind that he's a ninja called Roberto. And Atrie was a darling. He's so nice. And the Porpos-kin were kinda cute. Except that thrice-blasted Namna. Screw you, stupid thing!

Hatsu: As a stand-alone game it's not that bad. The problem is that they tried to pass it off as a Suikoden game. That's what pissed me and most of the fandom off. That and the voice acting, ugh. It's like they all had twenty minutes in the recording studio and had to get it all done really quick.

**2. Was there a character in Tierkries that you did like?**

Hatsu: Oh yeah! Like I said, it's not a terrible game all on its own. My favorite is Jale, but I like Manaril and Asad a lot too. Asad doesn't wear a shirt, which is nice. Chrodechild was pretty cool, but I'm not a fan of Fredegund. That's pretty much it, I think. Oh, I also like Other Marica and Atrie. Mm, Atrie. Yes.**  
**_**  
**_**Anyway, that's a load of questions for you. Enjoy everyone. :D**

PS: Tell me where to sign for the Suikoden Revival Movement. I'm all for it.

Hatsu: There's a link to it on my profile!

**Dynewind**

**Hi, Hatsu-san.  
I like this fic very much, I actually never seen any like this before.**

Hatsu: Not for the Suikoden fandom, anyway. In other fandoms, they're all over.

**And I also from Indonesian, wow so many Indonesian reviewer made me happy, I don't have many friends here that play Suikoden.**

Hatsu: I don't have many either, so I love talking to everyone on this site! I wish I could be better friends with everybody.

**Oh yeah, the question! *rustle***

For Tir:  
Why the others can use another runes in their head/left/right hand and you can't? Some kind of discrimination aren't they? Lol.

Tir: Nah, it's more of an affinity thing. I'm more suited to physical fighting than magic.

**Why you don't have a suggestion box in your base while the others have?**

Tir: I didn't want one. If people want to talk to me about something, then they can just come up and talk to me.

**Who is your Mom? I think I hear certain gossip about it.**

Tir: According to my father and Gremio, my mother was from one of the higher-class families in Gregminster. They met at some sort of social gathering and hit it off, apparently. ****

For Riou:  
How can you understand what Mukumuku says and do from the first time he met you at the tree behind your house until you get another Flying Squirel? o_O

Riou: ...I guessed.

Jowy: I never could understand it, either.****

For Hugo:  
Have you ever try riding Bright? If so, what the difference from Fubar?

Hugo: I did ride Bright a couple of times... it's different. He's bigger and much faster. I honestly prefer Fubar, but that's probably because I'm closer to him.****

For Chris:  
Why do you become a knight? Is someone inspire you?

Chris: Yes, my father. When I was younger I wanted to be just like him. I suppose I am just like him now, in a way.

**Why you never wanted to play lottery (at your story chapter)? Chance for getting rare item at certain lottery shop decrease because of that **

Chris: I'm not one for the lottery. I consider it a waste of my time.****

For Lazlo:  
Why you and Ted not travelling together at the end of the story, for both of you have similar rune?

Tir: Yeah, why?

Lazlo: Ted was very solitary. He always wanted to be alone. At the end of the war, he just wanted to go off by himself and I still had many things to attend to anyway.

Tir: Hm. I can see that.****

For Frey:  
Why Falena is a Queendom, not a Kingdom? Are there any history behind it? I'm curious about that..

Frey: Because of the legends about the first Queen bearing the Sun Rune. I don't know for sure, but that has something to do with it. Is it really that strange? ****

For Jowy:  
Why do you dislike carrots?  
Actually I also dislike it!

Jowy: It's a texture thing, and they just don't taste good.

Hatsu: Yes, that's right.****

For Tir and Riou:  
What do you think about Nadir's theater about The End of Scarlet Moon Empire and Neclord's End? The story is so different with yours because the author of the story is from the narcisstic group.

Tir: I try not to think about Nadir's theatre too hard.

Riou: Same here. It's...kind of distasteful, in my opinion.

Hugo: Still pretty hilarious, though.

Sierra: I agree.****

For All:  
I'm curious, what is your favorite food? Maybe I can bring it for you next time (Hatsu-san too!).

Tir: I like stew. Gremio's, to be specific.

Riou: I like a lot of things, really. You can just bring anything.

Jowy: That's because you can't taste, but whatever. I like meaty things, like steak.

Hugo: Ever eaten deer or rabbit? It's good.

Sierra: I prefer organic things, if you can believe it. That and raw meat. Mm.

Chris: I am fairly partial to various types of bird.

Lazlo: Bean buns... I like bean buns...

Frey: Hm, I can't think of a favorite. I have a wide variety of preferences. Seafood is good, I guess. Fish sashimi is the best.

Hatsu: Crab! I love crab so much! Lobster and shrimp are great too, but crab is the best!

**Vote three person (including Hatsu-san) the most hateful, the scariest, the kindest person in here *grin* I think I can guess who is it.**

Riou: This is easy.

Frey: Tir is easily the most hateful.

Tir: Pfft. Fine.

Hugo: Scariest?

Frey: Sierra, definitely.

Sierra: If you say so.

Tir: I personally vote Riou to be the nicest.

Riou: Eh?

Tir: Hey, that's the good option. Don't argue.

**Why you all not thankful for Viki presence? If she isn't there, I'll be lazy to finish your each game cause the teleporting system isn't there (and including Blinking Mirror in some cases).**

Hugo: Well we don't really need to teleport anywhere at the moment, do we?

Riou: That's true. It's better she's not here.

Chris: I can't help but remember the catastrophe with her younger self.

Sierra: And Nash did not skimp on the details when he described his encounter with her to me.****

Okay, thats all.  
For Axel, More, and others Indonesian, keep reviewing!  
Thanks for you all and goodbye!

Lazlo: Finally...

Hatsu: We're done!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient. I can't believe it took me so long to write this; more than a few days. I for some reason really wanted to finish right now, which is weird because I'm kind of upset about things at the moment, but whatever.**

**Questioning is open again. I'm sorry, but can I ask you guys to make your reviews a bit shorter? It's just easier for me to write that way. **

**For the record, this chapter is FORTY PAGES LONG. FORTY. LIKE. SERIOUSLY.**

**Thank you for everything. Please review.**


	19. Discontinuation Notice

** Hello everyone. I know it's been a while, but Moonlight M3lody messaged me and reminded me that I should probably say something since it's been a few months. **

** You'll notice I haven't updated in a while. To be honest, I wasn't planning to. I just feel like this story wasn't really doing anything for me in terms of improving my writing, plus there's the fact that I've found my little niche in the Rise of the Guardians fandom and I plan on staying there for a while. In fact, the only reason I haven't deleted this story is because everyone likes it, so I do feel bad about it discontinuing. **

** But have no fear, I am by no means done with the Suikoden fandom. I never will be. In fact, I'm planning out a few other stories for Suikoden for sometime in the (hopefully near) future. **

** This was my very first story on this site, and I do love it, I'm just not getting anything out of writing it anymore. I don't even think it's good at all, but I did start it when I was only fourteen so I guess that has something to do with it. I've mature as a writer and don't think it's in my best interest to continue on with a parody. Despite that, thank you all very much for the amount of support. I love you guys and I'll see you soon. **

**-Hatsu**


End file.
